Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War
by OmniTerror
Summary: Cientos de años antes de la aventura de Sora, ocurrió la Guerra de las Llaves Espadas, donde los elegidos de la Luz y la Oscuridad lucharon para abrir la puerta al Corazón de todos los Mundos.
1. Capitulo 1 Descenso al Corazón

**Prologo**

Hubo un tiempo en que los mundos estaban conectados, cuando no había barreras que los separaran, mucho antes de la llegada de los Sincorazón. Una era en que los portadores y maestros de la Llave Espada estaban diseminados por todos los mundos, tanto en el Reino de la Luz como en el Reino de la Oscuridad. Hubo una gran lucha, la Guerra de las Llaves Espada donde los guerreros de la luz y la oscuridad combatieron para abrir la puerta final, abrir la puerta al corazón de todos los mundos...Kingdom Hearts.

"La llave espada alberga un gran poder. El portador de la llave espada es descrito como salvador del mundo... o bien como artífice del caos. ¿Qué será esa llave espada? Una llave... El poder de abrir las puestas."

-Informe de Ansem 9

"El mundo presente. El mundo de la oscuridad. El mundo de la luz Y, El mundo en medio. Me pregunto dónde se encuentra el verdadero paraíso."

-Informe de Ansem 12

"Contemplen los restos...de la Guerra de las Llaves Espada"

-Maestro Xehanort

"En más de una ocasión el mundo ha sido amenazado por la oscuridad pero siempre ha sido salvado por un chico con una Llave Espada"

-Ansem el Sabio

" No hay Luz sin Oscuridad, ni Oscuridad sin Luz...estamos condenados a elegir siempre un lado? Pero qué pasaría si dominara tanto la luz como la oscuridad? Las Llaves espadas de Luz y la Oscuridad abrirán la puerta final hacia el poder absoluto...hacia el corazón de todos los mundos"

-?

**Capitulo 1 **

**Descenso al Corazón**

No sabía dónde estaba, para él tanto el tiempo como el espacio habían desaparecido, solo caía en un abismo sin fin en la oscuridad profunda era una sensación extraña pero a la indescriptiblemente reconfortante, al final vio la luz y llegó al final del negro abismo. Estaba de pie parado sobre lo que parecía ser un gran dibujo hecho sobre una plataforma de cristal, el lugar emanaba una luz reconfortante y a la vez misteriosa, en el dibujo se veía la imagen de un chico que recibía algo de manos de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello dorado como sol y una túnica blanca. Tras contemplar el hermoso dibujo miró a su alrededor, solo había oscuridad pero de repente escuchó una voz reconfortante que por alguna razón se le hizo conocida.

"Avanza, sigue la luz" dijo la voz en su cabeza. "Dónde estoy? Que es todo esto?" Él se preguntaba pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Él caminó por la plataforma y vio a su delante un pedestal de cristal sobre el cual reposaba una espada. "Este es el poder de tu corazón, aquel que anhela proteger a quienes ama y superarse a sí mismo" volvió a decir aquella voz. Él tomó la espada del pedestal, parecía estar hecha de cristal pero el mango era dorado. De repente del suelo emergieron una pequeñas figuras negras, tenían forma humanoide, unas antenas sobre sus cabezas un par de ojos amarillos resplandecientes.

- Que son estas cosas? -preguntó él sorprendido de ver aquellas criaturas-

Son la oscuridad que habita en todos los corazones -le respondió la voz- pero no debes temer pues siempre habrá una Luz que iluminará tu camino, usa el poder de tu corazón para vencer a la oscuridad

- El poder de mi corazón...esta espada? -se preguntaba él-

Vio como las sombras se arremetieron sobre él pero con gran habilidad y maestría usó la espada para repelerlos, se abalanzó contra las sombras y uno a uno las fue derrotando con su arma.

- Esta oscuridad existe en todos los corazones por ahora sigue en ellos pero puede que algún día sea liberado y cuando eso ocurra solo buscarán consumir más corazones -dijo aquella voz- sigue tu camino, sigue la luz

- Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa...

Unas escaleras de cristal en forma de caracol aparecieron al borde de la plataforma, él subió por las escalas las cuales le condujeron a otra plataforma, esta vez el dibujo era diferente. Eran dos guerreros que vestían unas armaduras muy extrañas, cada uno portaba una espada en particular, uno llevaba una espada que relucía una luz brillante, una luz infinita. Mientras que el otro llevaba una espada que poseía una flamas oscuras, una oscuridad eterna.

- Así como los que habitan en la Luz deben luchar contra la oscuridad en sus corazones, aquellos que habitan en la Oscuridad deben luchar contra la Luz en los suyos -dijo aquella voz- lo ideal es buscar el equilibrio entre la Luz y la Oscuridad

- ...De que me estás hablando?, a penas entiendo algo de lo que dices

De repente emergieron unas extrañas figuras plateadas, tenían extremidades alargadas y muy delgadas, parecían ser muy flexibles.

- Qué rayos...?

- Esto es lo que queda de aquel que ha perdido su corazón y su alma, un cuerpo vacio un cascarón sin emociones, sin luz ni oscuridad -dijo la voz- Por el momento no pueden manifestarse en el mundo pero algún día...lo harán

Las criaturas plateadas empezaron a atacarle pero él las evadió y contra atacó, una intentó atacarle por la retaguardia pero él dio un salto y con su espada logró vencer aquellas criaturas plateadas.

- Tu corazón es fuerte, pero aún te queda un largo camino que recorrer antes de que puedas cumplir tu destino...-volvió a decir la voz-

- Destino? No sé qué me quieres decir...pero yo hago mi propio destino, siempre hago las cosas a mi manera

- ...Cada quien tiene su propio destino y cada uno elige la forma de cumplirlo. Avanza por la Luz...nunca te alejes de la luz

- ...Mi destino...

Unas nuevas escaleras aparecieron y él subió por ellas hasta llegar a otra plataforma, en esta había el dibujo de una hermosa chica de cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía estar dormida, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco adornado con detalles de oro que relucían como la luz del sol.

- Esto es...

- Tú vives en la Luz, ese es tu mundo de origen, el reino de la luz pero hay también aquellos que habitan en la oscuridad, y aunque la Luz y la Oscuridad no son más que dos caras de la misma moneda ambas están destinadas a enfrentarse -dijo la voz-

- No es el destino que yo elegiría...de que sirve luchar si no se logra nada? -dijo él-

- Porque luchas tú? -le preguntó la voz-

- Tu ya lo has dicho, yo lucho...lucho por proteger lo que creo y lo que quiero...lucho por superarme

- Ese es el poder de tu corazón, úsalo bien...ahora ve y cumple tu destino

Una gran puerta apareció frente a él, la puerta emanaba una luz reconfortante, él se acerco y lentamente la abrió, una luz vino del otro lado y le envolvió por completo, solo tuvo un último pensamiento antes de sumergirse en aquella luz. "Esta ha sido la experiencia más extraña de mi vida...pero esa chica en el dibujo...eras...Ayaki?"

- "Despierta...Despierta..." Era lo único que escuchaba mientras todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. "Despierta ya tonto"

Abrió de golpe sus ojos, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su habitación y enfrente suyo una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y unos brillantes ojos azules como el cielo.

- Ya era hora de que te despertaras, Drake

- ...Ahhh hola Ayaki, solo déjame dormir un poco más -dijo el chico aún bostezando mientras se envolvía en las sábanas-

- Nada de eso ya levántate o llegaremos tarde al festival -dijo la chica mientras intentaba sacar a su perezoso amigo de la cama-

- Déjame...no pude dormir bien, tuve un sueño muy raro...-dijo Drake mientras intentaba escurrirse de Ayaki-

- Nada de eso, es el primer día del festival y no voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa

De un fuerte ademán Ayaki logró sacar a Drake de la cama pero él insistía en seguir durmiendo al punto de quedarse echado sobre el frío suelo de madera, al ver esto Ayaki se molesto y propinó una fuerte patada que hizo levantarse a Drake.

- Cuál es tu problema? -le gritó Drake por la patada que había recibido en su abdomen-

- He esperado todo el año por el festival y no voy a perdérmelo por culpa de un dormilón como tú, ahora ve y alístate

Sin más remedio Drake, se levanto y fue al armario a sacar su ropa. "No puedo cambiarme si tú estás aquí" le dijo Drake a su amiga. "Está bien, te espero abajo, no te demores y más te vale no volverte a dormir" dijo esto Ayaki mientras salía de la habitación y le sacaba la lengua. Drake no respondió ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de Ayaki, después de todo se habían criado juntos desde niños y eran casi como hermanos. Drake revisó su armario y sacó un traje no muy formal de color rojo y algunas partes azules era que siempre usaba. Se miró al espejo una vez vestido, era un chico de 16 años no era muy alto, sus ojos eras verdes y tenía un cabello castaño oscuro algo largo en punta. Una vez listo bajo las escaleras de madera, Ayaki le esperaba, llevaba puesto un vestido color azul con detalles verdes, era algo simple pero muy bonito, a Drake le costaba admitirlo pero ella se veía hermosa con ese vestido.

- Dónde están los demás? -preguntó Drake-

- Ya se fueron, Marcus y Blank debían ir a la herrería, tenían un trabajo pendiente y Rubí se fue ya al festival -le respondió Ayaki-

- Bueno...qué hay de desayuno?

- Para ti nada, los dormilones no comen -dijo Ayaki con tono serio- y así pretendes ser aspirante a caballero real?

- Ya te dije que tuve un sueño extraño que no me dejó dormir -dijo Drake algo mal humorado-

- No pongas excusas, como sea serán mejor irnos de una vez, Rubi dijo que nos guardaría los mejores sitios -dijo Ayaki emocionada-

- Siempre con tus repentinos cambios de humor, me pregunto si algún día cambiaras -pensó Drake para sí mismo-

Los dos salieron de la casa, era algo rudimentaria pero al menos era espaciosa y acogedora, allí habían vivido toda su vida junto a sus amigos Blank, Marcus y Rubí. Drake y Ayaki eran los menores tenían 16 años, Marcus era el mayor con 19, le seguía Blank con 18 y luego Rubí con 17. Marcus y Blank trabajan como ayudantes del herrero, Rubí y Ayaki preparaban arreglos florales que vendían en el mercado mientras que Drake hacia uno que otro trabajo esporádico, pero su mayor aspiración era ser Caballero Real de Cornelia, el reino donde vivían. Las calles estaban redundantes de personas, desde la gente más humilde, los trabajadores y los nobles de gran riqueza y de todas las razas, humanos, bangaa, guado, viera, moguris y muchos más. Todos se dirigían a la plaza del castillo para el festival. Había una gran cantidad de vendedores así como varios puestos interesantes. Desde las cuatro esquinas de Cornelia los orfebres y buhoneros habían traído toda clase de objetos exóticos, desde espadas a pociones mágicas, amuletos, toda clase de finos trajes y gran variedad de comidas.

Drake y Ayaki avanzaron por el lugar viendo todos los puestos y a los vendedores ofertando sus productos, Drake estaba interesado en las finas espadas y armaduras que los maestros herreros habían preparado para la ocasión mientras Ayaki se puso a ver los vestidos y accesorios. Alguien llamó a los dos entre la multitud, ambos se voltearon a ver y reconocieron a su amiga quien les llamaba.

-Ayaki, Drake por aquí -les llamó una chica de cabello celeste con una corta falda verde y una blusa blanca-

- Hola Rubí, perdón por la demora...el dormilón de Drake no se quiso levantar y tuve que esperarle -dijo Ayaki-

- Por última vez, no pude dormir bien anoche -dijo Drake intentado que comprendieran su situación-

- Y qué pasó? Te caíste de la cama otra vez? -preguntó Rubí con algo de risa-

- No...tuve un...un sueño muy extraño

- Porque no lo dijiste antes? Cuéntamelo todo -dijo Rubí muy interesada-

- No creo que sea el momento adecuado, dejémoslo para otra ocasión -dijo Drake intentado que sus amigas olvidaran ese asunto-

- Como quieras, será mejor que nos demos prisa, la obra ya va a comenzar, Blank y Marcus ya deben estar esperándonos -dijo Rubí muy emocionada-

- Ya terminaron su trabajo en la herrería? No puede creer que nos hayas hecho perder tanto tiempo Drake -dijo Ayaki muy seria-

- Ya déjalo quieres

Los tres se dirigieron rápidamente al pequeño anfiteatro ubicado al otro lado del castillo, el lugar estaba lleno de gente ansiosa por ver la obra que siempre se presentaba durante el Festival de Cornelia. Los tres vieron a sus dos amigos Marcus y Blank quienes les habían guardado un buen sitio para ver la presentación "Por aquí muchachos" les llamó Marcus un chico un poco más alto que Drake, llevaba un traje azul muy simple y una badana en su cabeza aunque parecía un maleante Marcus era una buena persona. Los cinco chicos tomaron sus lugares, no podían esperar el inicio de la obra pero Drake no estaba tan entusiasmado como sus amigos.

- Seguro que este año será mejor que el anterior -dijo Ayaki emocionada-

- Hemos vista esta obra todos los años desde que tengo memoria, no estás aburrida de ella? -le preguntó Drake-

- Claro que no, después de todo esta obra representa una de las leyendas más antiguas de Cornelia

- Me encanto el teatro siempre he querido dedicarme a la actuación, algún día seré la actriz más famosa en toda Cornelia -dijo Rubí toda emocionada-

- Claro si es que primero no dejas dormido al público con tu canto -dijo Blank en tono de broma pero eso hizo molestar a Rubí-

Finalmente el maestro de ceremonias salió para anunciar a todo el público presente el inicio de la obra. La historia era una de las leyendas más antiguas y sagradas del reino de Cornelia, narraba la historia de cuando en sus inicios Cornelia fue azotada por una gran mal una horrible bestia nacida con la oscuridad que amenazaba destruir el recién formado reino, todos los caballeros del rey intentaron matar a la bestia pero ninguna de sus armas podían contra un ser tan poderoso. Al final un chico de 16 años, que no era un caballero, enfrentó a la bestia, a pesar de lo duro de la pelea, a pesar de las heridas y la fatiga, él no se rindió y volvió a levantarse una y otra vez. La fuerza de su corazón le mantenía de pie y no se rendiría nunca, fue entonces que una diosa envuelta en un manto dorado de luz se le apareció al chico en medio de la batalla y le dio un arma para combatir a la oscuridad, una peculiar espada cuyo poder venía del corazón de su portador, era el arma legendaria... la Llave Espada. Con la Llave Espada el chico logró vencer a la bestia de la oscuridad y fue proclamado como el héroe de Cornelio, en agradecimiento a la diosa, el chico construyó un gran y hermoso templo dentro del castillo de Cornelia. Cuenta la leyenda que si Cornelia volviera a estar en peligro, la diosa escogería un chico con el corazón más fuerte y le otorgaría el arma legendaria, la Llave Espada, para salvar el reino.

La obra terminó y todo el público emocionado elogió con fuertes aplausos a los actores que la cavaban de interpretar. Aunque la hubiera visto desde niña Ayaki nunca se aburría de esa obra y siempre esperaba cada año para volverla a ver. Drake no quería admitirlo pero esa historia siempre le había gustado desde niño y fue por esa historia que quiso ser caballero real pero desde niño su sueño era portar el arma legendaria, la Llave Espada. Drake volvió a recordar el sueño que tuvo, las mismas imágenes venían a su mente una y otra vez, no podía olvidar esas sombras y esas criaturas plateadas con las que había luchado pero lo que más le había impactado del sueño fue el último dibujo que vio en la plataforma de cristal...la chica que parecía estar dormida...era...Ayaki.

**Fin Capitulo 1**

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por este fanfic y así inicia esta historia, espero les haya gustado. Por cierto para los que no lo sabían, Rubi, Blanc y Marcus son personajes de Final Fantasy 9. Hasta la proxima.


	2. Capitulo 2 La Noche más Oscura

**Capitulo 2**

**La Noche más Oscura**

Se veía el sol ocultarse en el ocaso, las luces de las lámparas y antorchas empezaron a iluminar las calles de Cornelia, el festival continuaría toda la noche de seguro pues se habría preparado fuegos artificiales y toda clase de espectáculos. Drake entró en el templo del castillo, ese lugar fue construido junto con el mismo castillo y según la leyenda lo construyó el héroe que salvó Cornelia con la Llave Espada. El lugar era bastante grande, estaba lleno de cuadros y vídriales que adornaban la estancia y le daban un cierto toque místico, Drake avanzó hasta llegar a una pintura en particular, era la que representaba a la Diosa otorgándole la Llave Espada al héroe, fue entonces que recordó haber visto esa imagen...en su sueño.

- "Con que aquí estabas" dijo una voz conocida para Drake, él se volteo y vio a Ayaki justo detrás suyo.

- Que haces aquí de todas formas? -le preguntó Ayaki-

- Solo...quería ver algo -le respondió Drake algo pensativo-

- Se lo que estás pensando, siempre has querido tener una Llave Espada pero recuerda que es solo una leyenda

- No lo sé...tal vez sea...algo más -dijo Drake-

- ...Como sea, Marcus, Blank y Rubí van a quedarse en el festival pero creo que me iré a casa

- No vas a quedarte? Si eras tú la que estaba impaciente por venir al festival -le reclamó Drake-

- Solo quería ver la obra, lo demás no vale tanto la pena, además son siete días de festival y este solo el primero

- Me preguntó si algún día cambiaras -pensó Drake para sí mismo-

Ayaki salió del templo y se fue a casa, Drake se quedó un rato más mirando esa pintura estaba seguro que era la misma que había visto en ese sueño, aquella voz...que habrá sido?

La luna y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, en la plaza los festejos por el festival continuaban, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo estrellado con variadas luces y colores. Drake ya había vuelto a casa, no se molestó en tocar la puerta del cuarto de Ayaki y simplemente fue a su habitación, había sido un día muy entretenido pero estaba cansado y se fue a dormir, solo esperaba no tener un sueño tan extraño como el de la noche anterior. Algo no estaba bien, a pesar de que el festival continuará toda la noche, el sonido que escuchaba era demasiado atronador al punto que le hizo despertar de golpe. "Parece que se extralimitaron con los festejos" pensó Drake. Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, se veía una gran luz desde la plaza y mucho humo, también se escuchaba el grito de las personas quienes corrían despavoridas. "Que está pasando?" Drake rápidamente se cambio a su traje de siempre, salió de su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de Ayaki pero se sorprendió al ver que ella no estaba, fue a revisar en las demás cuartos pero tampoco había rastro alguno de Rubí, Blank o Marcus.

Salió a la calle y vio como varios edificios y casas eran devoradas por el fuego, algo malo estaba pasando, algo muy malo. Drake corrió por las calles intentando encontrar a sus amigos pero no había rastro de ellos. Al llegar a la plaza del castillo vio como un ejército de guerreros en armadura eran los responsables del ataque, llevaban armaduras que cubrirán todo su cuerpo y rostro, y también portaban unas espadas muy extrañas, diferentes para cada guerrero. Vio con horror como los guerreros en armadura mataban sin compasión a cuanto civil encontraban, los caballeros reales llegaron para enfrentar a los invasores pero fueron derrotados muy fácilmente, no había nada que pudiera detener aquella fuerza invasora. Drake vio como uno de los guerreros estaba por atacar a un niño indefenso, en un arranque de ira corrió y se puso enfrente del niño para protegerle, "Que estás esperando?! Corre!", el guerrero no se inmutó y continuó su ataque, Drake sabía que este sería su final pero al menos pudo salvar al alguien más, dispuesto a aceptar su final Drake cerró los ojos listo para recibir el ataque de aquel guerrero en armadura pero de repente algo sucedió...algo bloque el golpe, Drake abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que estaba sosteniendo un arma muy peculiar, no era una espada cualquiera...el mango era de oro y tenía una cadenita colgando en el final, el filo era de plata y la parte superior tenía un decorado muy extraño similar a una...llave.

- Esto...esto es...la Llave Espada... -dijo Drake aún sin poder creérselo-

- Imposible, como es que tú también tienes una? -dijo el guerrero sorprendido-

- También...? acaso...?

Drake notó entonces que la espada del guerrero también tenía un extraño decorado en la parte final, similar a una llave, no solo él, todos los guerreros en armadura tenían Llaves Espada. Drake no podía creerlo, como era posible que todos esos guerreros, quienes habían destruido la ciudad y matado a cientos de inocentes, pudieran portar la legendaria Llave Espada. Con todas sus fuerzas cogió la Llave Espada y atacó al guerrero, le tomó por sorpresa y aprovechando que había bajado la guardia logró derribarlo. Drake aprovechó para ir corriendo hacia el castillo, al templo, tenía un presentimiento de que debía ir allí. Al llegar vio que el lugar estaba desierto pero aún se escuchaba toda la conmoción del exterior, Drake avanzó por el templo y vio una figura de pie al final del salón, corrió hacia esa figura y se alivió mucho al ver que era Ayaki pero algo no estaba bien, ella tenía la mirada perdida y no decía nada parecía estar en una especie de trance. Drake la sacudió un poco intentando hacer que reaccionara pero no había respuesta alguna, de repente los ojos de Ayaki empezaron a brillar de forma extraña y empezó a decir una serie de cosas que dejaron atónito a Drake.

"_La hora ha llegado, las fuerzas de la Luz y la Oscuridad chocaran para crear la llave que abrirá la puerta...la puerta final hacia el corazón de todos los Mundos_"

Ayaki alzó su brazo como si señalara a Drake pero entonces una luz la envolvió y Drake sorprendido veía como ahora su amiga portaba también una Llave Espada, pero a diferencia de la suya, la de ella estaba mucho más adornada, tenía toda clase de detalles dorados y resplandecientes así como una forma mucho más compleja. Drake se acercó a Ayaki y ella lentamente fue recuperando la consciencia.

- ...Que paso...? Drake? -dijo Ayaki sorprendida-

- Ayaki, ya eres tú de nuevo...que era eso que dijiste? En primer lugar porque estas aquí? -le preguntó Drake muy intrigado-

- Yo...no lo sé, solo recuerdo escuchar los gritos...y ver una batalla...después no sé que más pasó... -le respondió ella algo confundida-

- Debemos irnos de aquí, la ciudad es un infierno, hay cientos de guerreros que están...

- Espera un segundo -le dijo Ayaki interrumpiéndole- que eso que llevas ahí?

- Esto...pues es...una Llave Espada

- Debes estar bromeando, como es que TÚ tienes la Llave Espada?

- Pues...tú también tienes una -le dijo Drake señalando lo que Ayaki tenía en su mano-

Al darse cuenta, Ayaki dio un salto y un grito de alegría su mirada reflejaba su sorpresa pero más aún una gran felicidad, a Drake no le pareció extraño que ella reaccionara de esa manera, después de todo, así era como actuaba habitualmente.

- Genial, este es el mejor día de mi vida -dijo Ayaki muy emocionada-

- Como puedes decir eso? La ciudad es un campo de batalla, muchos han muerto...por cierto donde están Blank, Marcus y Rubí? -le dijo Drake algo molesto-

- ...La verdad no le sé...no están contigo?

- No, cuando me di cuenta estaba solo en casa y...todo este desastre...espero que estén bien

- ...No podemos dejar que esos tipos se salgan con la suya, hay que darles su merecido -dijo Ayaki muy seria-

- De que hablas? No podemos contra todo un ejército

- Nosotros tenemos el Arma Legendaria, podemos contra cualquiera que se ponga en nuestro camino, a la carga! -dijo Ayaki alzando su Llave Espada y corriendo fuera del templo-

- No...Ayaki espera...ellos... -dijo Drake intentando detenerla pero Ayaki ya se había ido del templo-

El castillo estaba totalmente rodeado, todos los guardias y caballeros reales habían sido ya derrotados y los invasores estaban listos para tomar el Castillo de Cornelia. De repente vieron a alguien salir por la entrada principal, Ayaki iba corriendo hacia donde estaban los guerreros alzando su Llave Espada lista para enfrentarlos. "No se quienes sean pero este es nuestro hogar y no dejaré que nada ni nadie los destruya, no podrán vencerme a mí...la elegida de la Llave Espada" Dijo Ayaki muy confiada de sí misma, Drake logró alcanzarla y sorprendió vio a todo el ejercito al cual Ayaki estaba dispuesta a enfrentar, pero toda la confianza y emoción de Ayaki se desvanecieron al ver como los guerreros alzaban sus manos e invocaban sus propias Llaves Espadas.

- Eso...no me lo esperaba...

- Intenté decírtelo, todos ellos también tienen Llaves Espada

- No es posible, no tiene sentido, se supone que son los malos, como pueden tener Llaves Espadas? -dijo Ayaki muy indignada-

- No lo sé, pero no podremos contra todos ellos...

- Que sugieres que hagamos?

- ...CORRE!

Drake tomó a Ayaki de su mano y ambos salieron corriendo, los guerreros intentaron atacarles pero ambos fueron los más rápidos y pudieron evadir sus ataques. Corrieron por los callejones evitando a los guerreros pero luego se vieron rodeados por varios de ellos, ya no les quedaba más opción que luchar.

- Bien...es todo...creo que mejor que morir huyendo es morir luchando -dijo Drake-

- No pienso morir, no aquí...así que a la carga -dijo Ayaki segura de sí misma-

Los dos se abalanzaron contra todos los oponentes que tenían en frente, Ayaki saltó y de un certero golpe logró derribar a uno, otros tres la rodearon pero gran agilidad atacó sin darles tiempo a responder. Drake bloqueaba los ataques de sus adversarios y de un solo golpe derribó a varios de ellos. No dejaban de venir más y más guerreros así que ambos tuvieron que seguir luchando hasta el final, Drake tomó la mano de Ayaki y le impulso para que saltara y derribara a varios de un solo golpe, la batalla se hacía cada vez más intensa pero los dos ya estaban muy agotados y no dejaban de venir más y más guerreros en armadura.

- Jejeje...quien diría que así terminaríamos -dijo Drake con ironía-

- No pienses que este es el fin, no nos vencerán!

- Ayaki...hay algo quiero decirte...

- No puede esperar para después?

- Tal vez...no haya un después, así que te lo diré...yo...te...

Pero en ese instante Drake sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, lo último que vio fue a Ayaki intentando ayudarle, aún escuchaba su voz pero esta se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente dejó de escucharla y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

Abrió los ojos y dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, estaba sobre una cama pequeña, tenía unas cuantas sabanas pero era incomoda, vio que estaba en una pequeña habitación con las paredes, el suelo y el techo de metal, se acerco a la puerta e intentó abrirla pero esta ni se movía, era de un metal sólido y no había forma de que pudiera derribarla. Drake se sentó en la cama, intentaba despejar su mente, aún recordaba el furor de la batalla, el intenso combate que tuvo junto con Ayaki, los guerreros en armadura que no dejaban de venir. Estaba muy preocupada por ella no sabía si estuviera bien o si seguía con vida pero también se preguntaba donde se encontraba. Drake miró de cerca el lugar donde se hallaba, el espacio era muy reducido, a simple vista parecía ser una celda pero jamás había visto una prisión de ese tipo con todas las paredes de metal. Notó que en una de las paredes había una pequeña ventana, se acercó a echar un vistazo y casi se cae de espaldas al ver donde estaba. No se encontraba en un calabozo o mazmorra, estaba en una especie de nave que viajaba por el espacio, veía las relucientes estrellas brillar en el espacio infinito incluso vio un pequeño meteorito que los pasó de largo, no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

No sabía a dónde estaba yendo ni si Ayaki estaba también en esa misma nave, pero lo que si era seguro era que estaba muy lejos de su hogar, lejos de su mundo natal en camino a otro mundo más allá de las estrellas.

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir este Fanfic para ser el segundo capitulo seguro les intrigo jejeje Espero les haya gustado, hasta la proxima.

.

.

.


	3. Capitulo 3 El Imperio de la Llave Espada

**Capitulo 3**

**El Imperio de la Llave Espada**

Él se encontraba sentado sobre el piso, rodeado por cuatro paredes de metal sin forma alguna de escapar. Drake se sentía devastado por lo ocurrido, Cornelia había sido reducida a cenizas, no sabía si sus amigos habían logrado escapar como tampoco sabía si Ayaki se encontraba bien y ahora era tomado como prisionero. "El portador de la Llave Espada es el héroe que salvará Cornelia...ni siquiera pude salvar a mis amigos, ni siquiera puede ayudar a Ayaki...vaya héroe que resulté ser" pensó Drake para sí mismo, se sentía impotente al estar encerrado allí sin poder hacer nada. En un arrebato de ira, Drake invoco su llave espada e intento derribar la puerta pero esta era demasiado resistente como para ceder a sus ataques.

Finalmente, tras todo el esfuerzo que hizo para intentar derribar la puerta, Drake calló dormido sobre el piso. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero al despertar vio como la puerta se abría y dos guardias en armaduras entraron a la celda, llevaban consigo sus Llaves Espada. "Tú, levántate" dijo uno de los guardias, pero Drake no se movió, el otro se le acerco y fue entonces que Drake se abalanzó sobre el guardia, de un rápido ataque pudo derribarlo, rápidamente salió de la celda pero el otro guardia intentó detenerlo atacándole pero Drake pudo bloquear su ataque. "Así que tenemos a un rebelde" dijo un tercer guardia quien alzó su Llave Espada, Drake estaba a punto de atacarle pero el guardia exclamó "Thundara" y un rayo de energía le golpeó en el pecho, sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que le paralizó momentáneamente.

- Que...fue eso? -dijo Drake algo aturdido-

- Eres solo un novato, ni siquiera sabes usar magia -dijo el guardia que le lanzó el rayo-

- Sin embargo, este chico enfrentó a una docena de nuestra fuerza de avanzada y salió prácticamente ileso -dijo el otro guardia-

- Escuché que la chica que estaba con él enfrente a una veintena y derrotó a la mayoría -dijo el otro guardia-

- Sin duda estos dos serán una gran adición a nuestra fuerza, solo hay que enseñarles algo de disciplina

- La chica...Ayaki, donde está? Que le han hecho? -dijo Drake con todas sus fuerzas-

- Silencio, ya hemos llegado, será mejor que te comportes -le advirtió uno de los guardias-

Dos de los guardias sujetaron a Drake mientras que el tercero le colocó unas cadenas en las manos, los guardias lo llevaron por los pasillos de la nave hasta la salida, la gigantesca compuerta se abrió y Drake quedó cegado por el repentino golpe de luz, al recuperar la vista quedó totalmente asombrado por lo que estaba mirando, era una ciudad gigantesco con edificaciones que llegaban hasta las nubes jamás había visto algo así en su vida, dejaba a Cornelia prácticamente insignificante en comparación.

- Impresionado verdad? Contempla ante ti la ciudad imperial de Arcades, la capital de nuestro imperio -le dijo uno de los guardias-

- Imperio...?

- El Imperio de la Llave Espada, siéntete honrado, pues eres uno de los destinados a formar parte de él

Drake se volteo a ver la nave en la que había estado viajando, quedó impresionado por su gran tamaño e imponencia. Los guardias le llevaron hasta una pequeña sala donde otros guerreros en armadura le revisaron.

- Así que este es el nuevo, no parece la gran cosa -dijo uno de los supervisores-

- Según el informe puede ser útil

- Qué hay de la chica, parece que dio más problemas

- Si ella fue mucho más impetuosa pero...

En ese instante se escuchó el ruido de una batalla, varios guardias fueron de inmediato a ver qué pasaba, todos se sorprendieron al ver una figuraba que daba un gran salto y llegó hacia donde estaban, Drake se alegró mucho al ver quién era.

- Ayaki! -dijo Drake muy sorprendido-

- Drake, estás vivo -dijo Ayaki mientras bloqueaba el ataque de uno de los guardias y lo hacía a un lado-

- Como lograste escapar?

- No fue fácil pero pude aprovechar cuando los guardias intentaban colocarme esas cadenas

De una rápido además Ayaki derribó a los guardias que sostenía a Drake y rompió las cadenas que traía, al estar libre Drake pudo invocar su Llave Espada y luchar contra los guardias. Ambos saltaron hacia donde estaban los guardias y de un ataque certero lograron derribarlos, los dos fijaron su mirada en el supervisor y fueron a atacarle pero él alzó su llave espada y exclamó "STOPGA" en ese instante tanto Drake como Ayaki perdieron total movilidad de sus cuerpos, no podían mover un solo músculo solo podían escuchar las palabras del supervisor.

- Parece que aún nos les da bien el uso de la magia, con algo de entrenamiento podrán superar eso pero aún así tienen un serio problema con la autoridad

- Deberíamos arrojarlos a las mazmorras para que aprendan algo de respeto hacia los superiores -dijo uno de los guardias-

- No creo que sea necesario -dijo el supervisor-

En ese momento Drake y Ayaki cayeron al suelo, ya habían recuperado el movimiento pero los guardias les colocaron las cadenas evitando así que pudieran usar sus llaves espada.

- Tienen un talento innato, sin duda los dos llegarían muy lejos en las fuerzas imperiales -dijo el supervisor pero tanto Drake como Ayaki le miraron con desprecio-

- Atacaron y destruyeron nuestro hogar, mataron a cientos de inocentes...ustedes no merecen llevar la Llave Espada -dijo Ayaki llena de furia-

- Silencio -le ordenó uno de los guardias-

- Bien, tienes un gran ímpetu y orgullo pero habrá que quebrarlos solo así serán de utilidad -dijo el supervisor- llévenlos a que realicen su juramento de lealtad...frente al EMPERADOR

Los guardias tomaron a Ayaki y a Drake por la fuerza y los llevaron a un extraño vehículo, el cual los llevó hacia un gigantesco palacio en medio de la ciudad. Drake estaba pensando en una forma de escapar y por la mirada pensativa de Ayaki sabía que ella también pensaba en eso, ninguno de ellos quería volverse parte del ejército imperial debían hallar una forma de huir de ese lugar. Finalmente el vehículo se detuvo y bajaron de él, vieron que estaban en la entrada del palacio, la puerta era gigantesca, ésta se fue abriendo e ingresaron en el palacio. Una vez adentro Drake y Ayaki quedaron sorprendidos por la amplitud de la estancia y la magnificencia de la construcción, todo el lugar estaba adornado con cuadros, banderas, estatuas y armaduras, las paredes y columnas tenían grabados muy detallados sin duda era un verdadero palacio.

Los guardias los llevaron por las escaleras, el lugar era gigantesco, había infinidad de corredores y escalares pero ellos seguían un camino recto subiendo hasta lo más alto. Durante todo el trayecto ni Drake ni Ayaki dijeron nada tampoco los guardias, los dos estaban concentrados en pensar un escape. Finalmente llegaron a imponente torre y la subieron hasta lo más alto, al atravesar la última puerta había un trecho de escales que estaban suspendidas en el aire las cuales conectaban a la estancia final del palacio, el salón del trono. Al subir por las escaleras ambos pudieron ver la ciudad por completo era bastante impresionante jamás habían visto algo tan imponente. Al final de las escaleras atravesaron las puertas finales e ingresaron al salón del trono, era una habitación bastante grande totalmente adornada desde el suelo hasta el techo, al final del salón había un imponente trono dorado y sentado en él estaba el emperador. Al igual que los guerreros llevaba una armadura pero esta era mucho más compleja y adornada, relucía con una luz plateada y tenía varios detalles dorados así como una larga capa color rojo y su casco tenía forma de corona dorada que demostraban su estatus de gobernante, a su lado habían tres caballeros llevaban sus armaduras pero sus rostros estaban descubiertos, dos hombres y una mujer, no parecían ser muy mayores.

- Déjenlos aquí -dijo uno de los caballeros a los guardias quienes se retiraron del lugar-

- Así que ustedes son los nuevos guerreros que se unirán a nuestras fuerzas -dijo el otro caballero-

- No tenemos intención alguna de formar parte de su grupo -dijo Ayaki con desprecio-

- Muestra respeto niña frente al emperador -dijo la guerrera colocando su llave espada muy cerca de Ayaki-

- Suficiente -dijo el emperador de forma calmada- No es forma de tratar a nuestros invitados, permítanme presentarme... mi nombre es ARCADEUS, el Emperador de la Llave Espada, y ellos son mis generales, Hrist, Arngrim y Cid

Drake se sorprendió que ellos tres fueran generales siendo tan jóvenes, ninguno parecía tener más de 25 años. Hrist era una mujer muy hermosa de largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos azules como zafiros pero su mirada era fría y calculadora, llevaba una armadura negra con detalles de plumas y alas como adornos. Arngrim era alto y fornido de cabello castaño oscuro corto, su expresión era muy seria y no parecía ser muy conversador, su armadura era azul con algunos detalles amarillos. Cid era más bajo que Arngrim, sus ojos eran café al igual que su cabello el cual lo tenía algo en punta, su mirada era más relajada y confiada, llevaba una armadura rojiza con algunos tonos negros.

- Según se me ha informado ustedes vienen del último mundo conquistado, al parecer con muy rebeldes por lo general la mayoría accede a unirse después de ver caer sus mundos -dijo el emperador-

- Como pudo destruir nuestro hogar? No tenía derecho alguno -le gritó Ayaki-

- Es mediante la guerra y la destrucción de sus mundos que los portadores de la Llave Espada se muestran, portadores que deben unirse al ejercito del imperio

- Es una locura. Para que necesita un ejército de portadores de la Llave Espada? -dijo Drake-

- Porque el otro lado también prepara su ejército, el Reino de la Oscuridad ya ha reunido gran parte de sus fuerzas -dijo el emperador con autoridad-

- El Reino de la Oscuridad...?

- El universo está conformado por el Reino de la Luz y el Reino de la Oscuridad, ambos poseen sus propios mundos y en ambos hay portadores de la Llave Espada. Como gobernante del Reino de la Luz debo preparar un ejército para hacer frente a la oscuridad

- Y eso justifica que deba invadir otros reinos y matar a tantos inocentes?

- El fin justifica los medios, los mundos conquistados son reconstruidos y anexados al imperio y los portadores de la Llave Espada deben unirse al ejercito del Reino de la Luz y ustedes también deben unirse, ahora deben jurar lealtad ante mí, el Emperador de la Llave Espada

- Que te da derecho a hacer esto? Quien te nombró emperador? -le recriminó Drake-

- Este es...mi símbolo como Gobernante de la Luz

Arcadeus se levantó de su trono, alzó su mano e invocó su Llave Espada, Ayaki y Drake apenas pudieron verla pues cuando apareció resplandeció con una luz que los cegó momentáneamente, la Llave Espada del emperador resplandecía más que el sol o las estrellas, nunca habían visto algo tan luminoso y esa visión los había dejado boquiabiertos.

- Que dicen ahora? Aceptan unirse al imperio por la buenas?

- ...Por lo general conozco el rostro de mi gobernante -dijo Ayaki con ironía-

- Está bien, si así lo deseas

- El emperador se quitó su casco revelando su rostro, al igual que los generales era demasiado joven parecía tener 25 años. Tenía un largo cabello rojo en punta, sus ojos eran verdes con un ligero tono azul y su mirada era serena y decidida como un verdadero gobernante.

- Y que otra opción tenemos aparte de unirnos a su ejército? -preguntó Drake también con ironía-

-Su única otra opción es...morir. Pueden jurarme lealtad y formar parte del Imperio o elegir la muerta y ser ejecutados aquí mismo, en este preciso momento. La elección en suya

- Olvida otra opción, su majestad -dijo Ayaki-

- De que otra opción hablas?

- LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ

Ayaki se había liberado de sus cadenas y en un rápido movimiento invoco su Llave Espada y la arrojó hacia el Emperador, los tres generales bloquearon fácilmente el ataque protegiendo al Emperador pero solo fue una distracción, Ayaki y Drake aprovecharon ese segundo para correr hacia la puerta al final del salón. Pero al llegar se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada firmemente y no podían abrirla.

- Rayos ahora qué? -dijo Ayaki preocupada-

- Tengo una idea, es un suicidio pero...

- No importa hazlo ya

- Está bien...

- Drake tomó la mano de Ayaki, ambos corrieron hacia una de las ventanas y saltaron por ella atravesándola y cayendo hacia el vacio, los dos estaban en plena caída libre.

- Esta era tu brillante idea? -le gritó Ayaki a Drake-

- Espera...un poco...

Drake invoco su Llave Espada, aún agarraba la mano de Ayaki y no la soltaría, en plena caída Drake vio su objetivo una pequeña torre, cuando pasaron la cima Drake clavó su Llave sobre el muro y esta se hundió deteniendo así su caída.

- Estas bien? -preguntó Drake a Ayaki-

- Si pero...no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más!

Ayaki invoco su Llave Espada y la hundió en el muro, los dos se ayudaron a escalar hasta llegar a una ventana y entraron en la torre, no sabían que encontrarían allí pero debían hallar la forma de huir del palacio.

.

.

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Para quienes no lo sabían, Hrist y Arngrim son personajes de otro jeugo de Square, Valkyrie Profile, Cid es un personajes original. Hasta la proxima y gracias por leer.

.

.


	4. Capitulo 4 Encuentro Fatidico

**Capitulo 4**

**Encuentro Fatídico**

Entraron por la ventana de la torre y miraron la habitación donde se hallaban, no era muy grande pero había las cosas básicas, una cama, una mesa de escritorio y un estante con muchos libros que parecían viejos y muy gruesos. Drake y Ayaki avanzaron con cuidado esperando que no hubiera nadie allí, de repente escucharon pasos que venían del exterior, la puerta se abrió y alguien entró, los dos se quedaron helados esperando a ver quién era el dueño de la habitación en la que acababan de irrumpir pero...se sorprendieron bastante al ver que era una chica de su misma edad, llevaba puesto una gabardina blanca y una caperuza también blanca con algunos detalles rojos, tenía un largo cabello anaranjado casi rojizo que sobresalía por su caperuza, sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas, ella se quedó paralizada viendo a los intrusos.

- Quienes...son ustedes? -dijo la chica con algo de miedo-

- Pues verás...-intentó Drake inventar una escusa pero Ayaki se le adelantó-

- Mira tenemos que irnos del castillo, así que hazte a un lado y déjanos pasar

- Pero...yo...ustedes...

Algo asustada la chica alzó su mano e invocó su llave espada, esta era de color morado y tenía una estrella como adorno en la parte superior, la chica estaba temblorosa y no sostenía su Llave Espada con firmeza, a simple vista se podía concluir que estaba muy asustada. Ayaki alzó su mano e invoco su propia Llave Espada, al ver eso la chica en caperuza se asustó aun más, no era amenaza alguna para ellos pero Ayaki decidió tomar eso como ventaja.

- Lo siento amiga pero como nos has dado problemas tendremos que tomarte como rehén -dijo Ayaki-

- QUE?! -dijeron tanto Drake como la chica muy sorprendidos-

- No te preocupes, solo te tendremos de rehén hasta que escapemos del palacio, entonces te dejaremos ir

- Pero Ayaki no puedes estar hablando en serio -dijo Drake muy sorprendido-

- No hay tiempo para eso, ahora vámonos

Ayaki tomó la mano de la chica y los tres salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras bajaban por las escaleras de la torre, la chica les preguntó sus nombres.

- Es cierto no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Ayaki y él es Drake, cuál es tu nombre?

- ...E...Eria -dijo algo tímida-

- Bien Eria, mientras más rápido salgamos de este lugar más rápido te liberaremos -dijo Ayaki con una sonrisa-

- Habla por ti, tú la estas secuestrando -pensó Drake-

Avanzaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta, "Este lugar es..." intentó decir Eria pero Ayaki la abrió de golpe y entraron a ese lugar, los tres se sorprendieron al ver que era un gigantesco salón con una gran mesa y sillas alrededor, estaban en el gran comedor, habían unas doce chicas allí con trajes de mucamas quienes estaban ordenando las cosas.

- Salón equivocado... -dijo Drake intentando cerrar la puerta-

- Muy bien que nadie se mueva o tendremos que tomar medidas de fuerzas -dijo Ayaki alzando su Llave espada-

- Esa...no es una buena idea... -dijo Eria tímidamente-

Una de las mucamas dio un grito y las demás alzaron sus brazos invocando sus Llaves Espada, Ayaki y Drake quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que incluso las - mucamas del palacio tenían Llaves Espada. Los tres salieron corriendo del salón mientras una docena de chicas en trajes de sirvientas les perseguían alzando sus Llaves Espada. "Espere...tengo una idea" dijo Eria, alzó su Llave Espada y la apunto al suelo y dijo "Blizzard" en ese instante el suelo se congelo y todas las mucamas se resbalaron cayendo una encima de la otra a pesar de que fue una escena muy graciosa, los tres aprovecharon para escapar, subieron por varias escaleras y llegaron a un gran corredor, estaba desierto así que aprovecharon para reponerse de su huida.

- Incluso las sirvientas tienen Llaves Espada. Todo el mundo tiene Llaves Espada en este lugar? -dijo Ayaki molesta-

- Imperio de la Llave Espada, eso que te dice? -le respondió Drake con sarcasmo-

- Al menos pudimos escapar, no hubiéramos podido contra todas ellas-dijo Eria aliviada-

- Por cierto que fue lo que hiciste allí? -le preguntó Ayaki-

- Usé un hechizo básico de Hielo, si lo hubiera usado directamente contra ellas no hubiera funciona

- Eres una hechicera? -le preguntó Drake-

- En realidad...solo soy aprendiz pero, todos los que poseen la Llave Espada son capaces de usar magia al menos a un nivel básico, para lograr los niveles más avanzados se requiere entrenamiento especial

- Eso explica tu gabardina, de verdad pareces una maga con ella, si todos los que poseen la Llave Espada pueden usar magia porque Drake y yo no podemos? -le preguntó Ayaki con interés-

- Haber...no es que no puedan es que aún no han aprendido, seguro las recibieron no hace mucho

- Bueno eso es verdad, debemos aprender a usar magia o estaremos en gran desventaja contra los soldados

- ...Por cierto...de qué mundo provienen? -les preguntó Eria con curiosidad-

- Bueno...creo que sería Cornelia, las fuerzas del imperio la invadieron y nos tomaron como prisioneros -le contó Drake lo que había ocurrido esa terrible noche-

- Lo siento...así es como el Emperador busca nuevos guerreros para sus filas, invade los mundos y los obliga a mostrarse

- Y tu Eria eres de otro mundo? -le preguntó Ayaki-

- La verdad...no lo sé, en mi caso he pasado toda mi vida en este palacio como aprendiz de maga pero jamás se nos rebela de que mundo provenimos o si este es nuestro mundo original pero...

En eso vieron como los guardias venían, les habían encontrado. Los tres intentaron huir pero por el otro lado del pasillo llegaban más guardias. Al verse rodeados, Ayaki se colocó detrás de Eria, invocó su Llave Espada y la colocó sobre el cuello de la maga de manera amenazante.

- Déjenos ir o despídanse de ella -dijo Ayaki con frialdad-

- ...Ayaki... -balbuceo Eria con miedo-

- Qué diablos estás haciendo? -le dijo Drake al oído-

- No se preocupen es parte del plan, si funciona nos dejarán ir -les respondió Ayaki en voz baja-

Los guardias se quedaron inmóviles, por un momento pareció que el plan de Ayaki iba a funcionar pero todo se vino abajo cuando el comandante de los guardias ordenó "Atrápenlos" Los demás guardias avanzaron hacia donde estaban ellos.

- Rayos no funcionó -dijo Ayaki decepcionada-

- Tendremos que luchar -dijo Drake alzando su Llave Espada-

- Son la élite de seguridad del palacio, no tienen oportunidad contra ellos...pero podemos hacer algo...

Eria alzó su Llave Espada y dijo "Teleporta" un aura azul envolvió a los tres y se desvanecieron en medio del aire. Los guardias no se sorprendieron para nada con esa desaparición. "Usaron un hechizo de tele transportación" dijo uno de los guardias, "Búsquenlos, no pueden estar muy lejos, no podemos dejar que escapen con un truco tan simple" dije el comandante de los guardias.

Ayaki, Drake y Eria sintieron como si estuvieran en un túnel de luz cayendo por un vacio infinito, hasta que por fin pisaron tierra, vieron que estaban en otro pasillo al pie de unas grandes y adornadas escaleras.

- Bien hecho Eria -le felicito Ayaki-

- No...no fue nada, solo un simple hechizo de tele transportación

- Crees que pudiéramos usarlo para salir del palacio -le preguntó Drake-

- Lo siento pero no es posible, solo te transporta pequeñas distancias, además el palacio está protegido por una barrera que impide a cualquiera entrar o salir usando magia, solo una gran fuente de poder mágico podría atravesarla

- Entonces habrá que encontrar otra forma de salir de aquí -dijo Ayaki suspirando- Eria...puedes irte el plan que tenía falló, gracias por tu ayuda y perdón si te asusté

- No se preocupen por eso...pero en lo personal...quisiera...quisiera ir con ustedes

- De verdad, pero porque? -preguntaron Ayaki y Drake muy sorprendidos-

- La verdad...he pasado toda mi vida en este palacio, bueno todos los aprendices lo pasamos aquí, nos tienen prohibido salir de aquí hasta que completemos el entrenamiento. Siempre he querido salir y ver que hay afuera...ser libre

- Vaya...no imaginaba que la pasaras tan mal -le dijo Drake-

- No lo entiendo, mantienen a los aprendices encerrados, destruyen mundos y aquellos que no se le unan mueren...como puede alguien seguir a ese Emperador?! -dijo Ayaki muy indignada-

- Hay mucho motivos, hay quienes ven al Emperador como un gran gobernante y creen en él, otros lo hacen por honor o creyendo que así cumplirán su destino pero también hay aquellos que lo hacen para poder vivir, como lo dijiste quien se oponga al Emperador muere

Drake y Ayaki se quedaron pensando en lo que Eria les había dicho, por sus mentes se formaba la idea de que tal vez portar la Llave Espada sea más una maldición que un don, estaban más seguros que debían huir del imperio. Los tres escucharon pasos que venían hacia donde estaban, al parecer los guardias les habían encontrado.

- Debemos irnos antes de que nos vean -dijo Eria-

- Vamos por aquí -dijo Drake-

- No, mejor subamos las escaleras podemos perderlos en los pisos superiores -dijo Ayaki-

- Debemos buscar una forma de salir del palacio, no nos ayudaría seguir subiendo -le contestó Drake-

Pero antes de que Ayaki le contestara, los guardias ya los habían visto y empezaron a perseguirlos, en un rápido movimiento Drake tomó a Eria de la mano y siguieron corriendo por el pasillo pero Ayaki subió por las escaleras. Ayaki siguió corriendo sin siquiera voltear a ver, avanzó por los pasillos y subió por diferentes escaleras hasta llegar a unas escaleras que eran muy diferentes a las demás, están tenían varias estatuas que la adornaban y una alfombra dorada que cubría todos los peldaños. Ayaki subió y vio al final una gran puerta, estaba muy adornada pero también había un aura de energía que le rodeaba lo cual le hacía inexpugnable. Ayaki se acercó a la puerta, tuvo una extraña sensación como si algo le estuviera llamando desde el otro lado, movida por ese presentimiento, Ayaki invocó su Llave Espada y la apuntó hacia la puerta, un rayo de luz salió de su Llave Espada y este removió la barrera, ella se acercó y abrió la puerta.

Entró en una habitación muy amplia y llena de lujos, había una gran cama digna de una reina así como varios adornos, estatuas cuadros. Ayaki avanzo por la habitación y vio que había alguien más ahí, sentada sobre una silla dorada había una chica que miraba por la ventana, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco lleno de ornamentos dorados, su cabello era castaño claro y un poco más corto que el de Ayaki. La chica se levantó y miró a Ayaki directo a los ojos, la chica era muy hermosa, su piel era blanca y sus ojos tenían un especial tono color miel que quedaba perfecto con el tono de su cabello, era de la misma edad que Ayaki.

- Tú...tú debes ser...la Emperatriz, cierto? -preguntó Ayaki sorprendida-

- No...no lo soy -respondió ella con una voz muy calmada-...pero cuando veo en los ojos de Arcadeus sé que ocupo en lugar en su corazón...es curioso, no sé cómo se siente pues no tengo...un corazón

- De que estás hablando? -le preguntó Ayaki muy confundida-

- Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo...Ayaki...al fin has venido, has venido trayendo...mi corazón

- Quien rayos eres? De que me conoces? -le preguntó Ayaki levantando su Llave Espada-

- ...Yurika...ese es el nombre que me pusieron cuando nací. Yo sé todo sobre ti, todo lo que sientes y todo lo que hay en tu corazón, al fin y al cabo es mío -dijo Yurika con una gran sonrisa-

- Me estás asustando...no sé qué bicho te haya picado pero nada de lo que dices tiene sentido para mí

- Es cierto, no lo sabes...pero tú eres mi otra mitad, mi complemento...yo solo poseo un alma pero tú eres quien lleva el corazón, era nuestro destino encontrarnos aquí y ahora

Ayaki sujetaba su Llave Espada lo más fuerte que podía, aquella chica le había dado una impresión muy fuerte, nada de lo que Yurika decía tenía le menor sentido, pero allí estaba ella parada en frente suyo con una radiante sonrisa. Yurika se le fue acercando lentamente, alzó su mano y suavemente acarició la mejilla de Ayaki, ella sintió una sensación muy extraña pero a la vez reconfortante.

- Es maravilloso, no crees? Sentir todas estas emociones, al fin puedo tener las mías propias, al fin tengo mi corazón -dijo Yurika con su voz angelical-

- ...Basta...aléjate de mí -le gritó Ayaki alejándose de ella-

- Aún no lo entiendes, no te preocupes pronto te darás cuenta que no puedes estar completa sin mí, ni yo sin ti...pues ambas somos dos caras de una misma moneda

Ayaki se quedó helada por esas palabras pero de repente escuchó una voz que le llamaba, una voz familiar "Ayaki donde estás?" era Drake quien le estaba llamando. Tras dirigirle una última mirada, Yurika regresó a la resplandeciente silla dorada y volvió a sentarse contemplando el paisaje por la ventada. Ayaki no dijo nada y salió de la habitación, al salir la puerta se cerró tras de ella y el aura volvió a aparecer envolviendo a la puerta. Ayaki bajo por las escalaras y recorrió el pasillo hasta que por fin se reencontró con Drake y Eria.

- Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados -le dijo Drake-

- No pasa nada...-dijo Ayaki aún algo perturbada por lo ocurrido-

- Debemos irnos de aquí, es el ala norte del Palacio, está estrictamente prohibido para cualquiera, solo el Emperador puede estar aquí -les dijo Eria algo preocupada-

- Porque está prohibido? Que hay aquí? -le preguntó Drake algo curioso-

- La verdad...nadie sabe lo que hay, solo sabemos que no podemos estar aquí

- No importa, será mejor irnos ya

Los tres continuaron bajando por las escalaras y recorriendo algunos pasillos. Mientras bajan por cada vez más y más escaleras notaron que las paredes ya no estaban tan relucientes ni adornadas como en los pisos superiores.

- Eria dónde estamos? -le preguntó Drake-

- No lo sé, aunque he pasado aquí toda mi vida, hay zonas del palacio prohibidas y nunca he estado aquí antes

- Allí hay algo -dijo Ayaki señalando al final del pasillo donde estaban-

Avanzaron hasta llegar a una gigantesca puerta, Ayaki se sorprendió al ver que también estaba rodeada por la misma aura que envolvía la puerta a la habitación de Yurika. "Es una barrera mágica muy poderosa, no hay forma de abrirla" les explicó Eria al ver la extraña aura. Ayaki alzó su Llave Espada y como lo hizo la última vez, un rayo de luz golpeó a la barrera de la puerta y esta se desvaneció permitiéndoles el paso. Tanto Drake como Eria se quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, no sabían que había al otro lado de la puerta pero los tres decidieron entrar en ella.

.

.

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Los Elegidos de la Luz

**Capitulo 5**

**Los Elegidos de la Luz**

Sin saber que habría del otro lado, Drake, Ayaki y Eria atravesaron la gran puerta y entraron a un gran salón, era muy amplio y tenía forma circular, había siete cavidades en las paredes y dentro había un gran trono y sobre esos tronos había siete guerreros en armaduras pero estaban encadenados, aprisionados a sus tronos con cadenas brillantes. Los tres quedaron sorprendidos por aquella extraña forma de decoración, avanzaron por el salón hasta llegar al centro.

- Eria que es este lugar? -le preguntó Drake-

- No lo sé...pero este lugar me da escalofríos

- Parece ser un salón de reunión... pero...de quienes? -dijo Ayaki-

Ayaki se acercó con curiosidad a una de la armaduras y esta empezó a moverse, de un salto ella retrocedió, de repente las demás armaduras comenzaron también a moverse, los tres retrocedieron al centro del salón e invocaron sus Llaves Espada preparados para cualquier cosa. Empezaron a oír una voz profunda que parecía ser de un anciano, se percataron que provenía de una de las armaduras.

- Quien está allí?...has vuelto a prolongar nuestro sufrimiento?!

- No importe lo que hagas, jamás nos inclinaremos ante ti Arcadeus! -dijo otra voz-

- Esperen...no estamos con el Emperador, solo queremos salir del palacio -dijo Drake-

- ...Quien más está ahí? -preguntó otra voz-

- Solo somos tres -dijo Eria con algo de miedo-

Drake, Ayaki y Eria mantenían alzadas sus Llaves Espada esperando alguna respuesta, notaron que las armaduras se movieron un poco más pero luego se quedaron quietas, otra voz comenzó a hablar.

- Así que...son solo aprendices, pero han llegado a esta cámara sorprendente

- Quien o que son ustedes? -preguntó Ayaki-

- Somos solo un recuerdo -contestó otra voz- encerrado para siempre en nuestras armaduras por el Emperador

- Hubo un tiempo en que fuimos los Grandes Maestros de la Llave Espada, entrenábamos a los jóvenes elegidos

- Este mundo originalmente se llamaba Tierra de Partida, los elegidos de la Llave Espada venían para entrenarse y lograr su rango como maestros, este palacio fue alguna vez el Templo de la Llave Espada pero eso era antes de los días del Imperio...

- Que fue lo que les pasó? -preguntó Drake-

Las siete armaduras empezaron a relatar como terminaron en ese estado y que fue lo que le ocurrió a ese mundo.

Hace 17 años, llegó a la Tierra de Partida un chico portador de la Llave Espada, había llegado mal herido y apenas con vida pero a pesar de su mal estado había gran determinación en su mirada, los maestros lo entrenaron y sorprendidos descubrieron sus habilidades innatas, era superior a cualquier otro aprendiz que haya pasado toda su vida entrenando, era como si ese chico hubiera nacido con el único propósito de portar la Llave Espada. Un año después aquel chico había demostrado sus increíbles habilidades y ya portaba el título de maestro, junto con los tres mejores aprendices se les dio la mayor misión de todas, de la cual dependía el destino de todo el Reino de la Luz, ir al mundo sagrado y traer a la reencarnación de la Diosa.

Los cuatro elegidos fueron nombrados como los Cuatro Guerreros de la Luz, ellos eran Cid, Hrist, Arngrim y el joven prodigioso...Arcadeus. Se embarcaron en su viaje y tras pasar por muchos peligros y obstáculos llegaron al mundo sagrado, sabían que la diosa se reencarnaría en una bebe recién nacida pero no entraron una bebe, encontraron dos. Una poseía el Alma de la Diosa y la otra el Corazón, las dos se complementaban, sin ellas la diosa no podía renacer. Cuando estaban listos para volver a la Tierra de Partida fueron atacados por el gobernante del Reino de la Oscuridad, el señor Oscuro también había ido para capturar la diosa, los cuatro Guerreros de la Luz lo enfrentaron pero el Señor Oscuro logro obtener a la bebe con el corazón de la diosa e intentó huir con ella, Arcadeus le detuvo antes de que escapara en un portal a otro mundo, pero la bebe cayó en ese portal sin saber a qué otro mundo pudo llegar. El señor Oscuro se retiró, había perdido su oportunidad así como también se había perdido el corazón de la diosa.

Los cuatro regresaron a la Tierra de Partida llevando con ellos el Alma de la Diosa. Un ataque por parte del Señor de la Oscuridad era inminente por lo que era necesario elegir un Gobernante del Reino de la Luz para que guiara los elegidos de la Llave Espada contra las fuerzas de la Oscuridad. El elegido para ser el nuevo Gobernante de la Luz fue Arcadeus y como prueba de ello su Llave Espada recibió la Luz de la diosa convirtiéndose en Luminus Infinite. Pero al probar el poder, Arcadeus solo deseó más...empezó a enviar fuerzas a otros mundos para conquistarlos y buscar más portadores de la Llave Espada para unirlos a sus fuerzas. Al ver que Arcadeus se había propasado, los siete grandes maestros intentaron detenerlo pero uno a uno fueron derrotados, Arcadeus lo tomó como un acto de traición, y por ello encerró sus corazones en sus armaduras manteniéndoles cautivos para siempre. Al ya no haber nadie más que pudiera detenerle, Arcadeus se auto proclamó Emperador de la Llave Espada, nombró a sus tres compañeros Hrist, Cid y Arngrim como sus Generales y empezó a ampliar su imperio a todos los mundos conocidos.

15 años después...El imperio siguió creciendo, Arcadeus no ha parado su conquista de otros mundos como tampoco el aumento de sus fuerzas, y durante estos quince años ha buscado por todos los mundos el Corazón de la Diosa.

Los siete maestros movieron sus cabezas en señal de resignación, quince años habían pasado encerrados en sus propias armaduras lamentándose por no haber podido evitar que todo eso hubiera ocurrido. Drake, Ayaki y Eria habían escuchado atentamente la historia y les había impactado bastante conocer como se inició el imperio, Ayaki estaba muy pensativa...había algo en su mente que le inquietaba...

- Qué pasó con el Alma de la Dios, que hizo Arcadeus con esa bebe? -preguntó Ayaki-

- ...Por un tiempo pensamos que la había asesinado para evitar que le arrebatara su poder, pero...

- La ha mantenido viva todos estos años, encerrada en este palacio, podemos sentirla pero jamás pudimos verla

- Solo la vimos una vez, cuando llegó a este mundo y le dimos un nombre...Yurika...

Ayaki quedó helada al oír eso...Yurika...la chica con la que se había encontrado, si lo que Yurika le había dicho era cierto, entonces ella era...

- Estas bien? Estás muy pálida -le dijo Drake a Ayaki sacándola de sus pensamientos-

- No...no es nada -respondió ella-

- Entonces...no importa que hagamos...nunca podremos liberarnos del imperio? -dijo Eria decepcionada-

- Aunque Arcadeus se haya hecho más poderoso, debe ser detenido -dijo uno de los maestros-

- Aún busca el corazón de la diosa, no sabemos si aún exista pero si logra obtenerla entonces podrá obtener el poder absoluto, podrá abrir la puerta final hacia el corazón de todos los mundos...KINGDOM HEARTS

- Kingdom Hearts...? -preguntaron Drake y Ayaki a la vez-

- He leído sobre él, es el corazón de todos los mundos, lo primero que existió, de él nacen todos los corazones, creí que su existencia era solo un mito -dijo Eria-

- La Diosa protege la entrada a Kingdom Hearts, ella y solo ella le dará la llave al elegido, la Llave Espada X, quien la porte podrá ingresar a Kingdom Hearts

Drake recordó la noche en que Cornelia fue invadida, cuando vio a Ayaki en el templo y estaba en ese estado de trance y mencionó algo sobre la puerta al corazón de todos los mundos, había también un gran parecido con la leyenda del héroe de Cornelia, no había duda alguna, todo estaba conectado...al parecer ese era el destino.

- Pero como detenemos a Arcadeus... ? -dijo Eria algo preocupada-

- ...Aunque se ha hecho más poderoso, solo existe un ser capaz de derrotarle...el Gobernante del Reino de la Oscuridad...NECRON

- El Señor de la Oscuridad? Pero...pero...se supone que el también busca la entrada al Kingdom Hearts, cierto? Al menos eso es lo que leí -dijo Eria-

- Necron tiene el mismo objetivo que Arcadeus pero solo el poder de la Oscuridad puede vencer a la Luz y viceversa...

- Es la única solución, Necron debe derrotar a Arcadeus y luego...ustedes deberán derrotar a Necron, ninguno de los dos debe abrir la puerta a Kingdom Hearts

- Nosotros? -dijeron los tres muy sorprendidos-

- Ustedes son los únicos que quedan...todos los otros portadores de la Llave Espada están bajo las ordenes de Arcadeus y los que se le opusieron fueron ejecutados...

- Deberán ir al Reino de la Oscuridad, encontrar la forma de que Necron enfrente a Arcadeus y le derrote...y finalmente vencer al propio Necron...ustedes son la última esperanza.

Drake estaba algo dudoso, era una misión suicida pero al mirar a Ayaki vio que ella estaba segura de ello y asintió al verle, se fijó en Eria y a pesar de estar algo asustada, también asintió "De acuerdo, iremos a ese lugar...Arcadeus será derrotado y también Necron" dijo Drake con más seguridad que nunca.

- Pero...aún tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir del palacio y necesitamos una nave para ir al Reino de la Oscuridad -dijo Eria-

- ...Sigan el pasillo y bajen por las escaleras hasta lo más profundo del palacio, allí encontrarán el Salón de los Tesoros, en ese lugar se guardan varios artefactos de poder mágico, recolectados desde varios mundos, allí debe haber algo que les pueda ayudar -les dijo uno de los maestros-

- Bien, es hora...debemos irnos -dijo Ayaki-

- Buena suerte y nunca olviden...no importa que tan oscuro sea el lugar donde estén, siempre habrá una luz que ilumine su camino

Los tres salieron del salón, al salir vieron como la puerta se cerró y fue rodeada por el aura evitando así que alguien más pudiera abrirla. "Creo al menos pudimos aliviar un poco su sufrimiento...les dimos una esperanza" dijo Ayaki mirando la gran puerta. Los tres siguieron el camino indicado, descendieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a lo más profundo del castillo. Llegaron hasta una gran puerta, esta no tenía ninguna barrera, y a pesar de su gran tamaño pudieron abrirla con algo de esfuerzo, de repente escucharon voces y pasos que venía de las escaleras. "Allí están, atrápenlos"

- Rayos los guardias nos encontraron -dijo Ayaki-

- Rápido entremos -dijo Drake mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta-

Los tres lograron entrar y cerraron la gran puerta tras de ellos. La habitación era bastante grande, había pilas y pilas de diferentes objetos dorados y de diferentes formas, era todo un tesoro. Drake intentó contenerla la puerta pero los guardias ya estaban intentando derrumbarla.

- Deprisa...busquen algo que nos saque de aquí -dijo Drake manteniendo la puerta cerrada-

- Debe haber algún artefacto que nos ayude a escapar -dijo Eria rebuscando entre los diferentes objetos-

- Eria, encontré esto crees que nos sirva? -dijo Ayaki mostrándole un curioso objeto dorado que a simple vista parecía ser una lámpara de aceite-

- Increíble, una lámpara mágica...he leído sobre ellas pero nunca las había visto, tienen un gran poder mágico pero son algo imprecisas -dijo Eria muy emocionada-

- Y que hace?

- Frótala y veremos qué pasa -dijo Eria con mucha curiosidad-

Ayaki tomó la lámpara y la frotó, de repente esta empezó a moverse sola, de su interior salieron luces y rayos que iluminaron todo el lugar, un humo azul salió de la lámpara y tomó una forma humanoide, era grande y todo su cuerpo era azul, tenía una barba corta y un pequeño mechón de cabello sobre su cabeza.

- AHHHHHHHH! 1000 años dormido...ya era hora de que alguien me sacara de ese incomodo lugar -dijo el extraño ser azul-

- Increíble...un genio -dijo Eria emocionada-

- Así es...soy el GENIO DE LA LÁMPARA, tu debe ser mi nueva ama, eres mucho más atractiva que mis anteriores amos -dijo el genio a Ayaki-

- Y que se supone que haces? -le preguntó Ayaki algo sorprendida-

- Pues soy un genio, cumplo 3 deseos a quien frote mi lámpara todo el mundo sabe eso

- Bien 3 deseos, pueden ser cualquier cosa?

- Bueno, casi...verás hay ciertas cosas que un genio no puede hacer...

- Puedes romper la barrerá mágica del palacio y llevarnos a otro mundo -le preguntó Eria-

- Claro que sí, eso es algo muy simple...

- Díganle que nos saque de aquí! -les gritó Drake intentado contener la puerta-

- Genio, llévanos a los tres a otro mundo -le ordenó Ayaki-

- Claro, pero creo que deberías ser más especifica...hay muchos mundos, pero si quieres una opinión personal sugeriría...

- El que sea, llévanos a cualquier mundo que esté lejos de aquí!1 ese es mi primer deseo -le gritó Ayaki ya molesta-

- Vaya que carácter...como desee mi ama

El genio alzó sus brazos y se forma un gran remolino de colores y luces que los envolvió a los tres y se desvaneció al instante pero Ayaki había soltado la lámpara y esta cayó al suelo. "Que les pareció, sin duda los dejé boquiabiertos...donde están? Oh genial dejaron la lámpara, que conveniente, ahora tendré que volver a esperar a otro amo" dijo el genio resignado, que sin más remedio tuvo que volver a entrar en la lámpara. La puerta se abrió de golpe y los guardias ingresaron al salón. Buscaron por todo el lugar pero no encontraron ni rastro de ellos.

Drake, Ayaki y Eria sintieron que estaban cayendo en el abismo, hasta que finalmente pisaron tierra, habían llegado a otro mundo

.

.

**Fin del Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola a todos, por ocasion especial les traigo dos capitulos seguidos, espero les haya gustado. Para los que no lo sepan, Necron aparece como un sorpresivo jefe final en Final Fantasy 9, no se le dio un trasfondo muy claro y aparece casi de la nada aunque a mi me gusto el diseño del personaje, por eso lo incluí y decidí darle mas importancia. Hasta la proxima y gracias por leer.

.


	6. Capitulo 6 La Tierra del Sol

**Capitulo 6**

**La Tierra del Sol**

Desde su trono dorado, el Emperador de la Llave Espada recibía la noticia de que los fugitivos habían logrado escapar y se habían ido acompañados por una aprendiz de magia. A su lado los tres generales escuchaban también el informe de los guardias sobre el escape.

- Como los dejaron escapar?! Y se llaman la guardia de élite?! -les dijo la general Hrist muy molesta-

- Interesante...lograron burlan a los guardias y escaparon, no hay que subestimarlos la próxima vez -dijo Cid muy calmado-

- No deben ser tan fuertes si lo único que hicieron fue escapar -dijo Arngrim-

- Deberíamos degradar a estos inútiles por haberles dejado escapar -dijo Hrist con tono amenazante-

- Suficiente...retírense -ordenó el Emperador a los guardias-

Aliviados, los guardias salieron del salón del trono, habían tenido suerte de recibir la clemencia del Emperador. Arcadeus se levantó de su trono y miró a su tres generales, al parecer las cosas habían tomado un giro inesperado desde la llegada de esos dos jóvenes.

- 15 años...15 años de larga búsqueda y aparece en el lugar menos esperado -dijo el Emperador-

- Mi lord, está seguro que se trata de ella? -preguntó Arngrim-

- No hay duda, es hora de llevar acabo nuestro plan -dijo Arcadeus-

- Entonces debemos traerla de vuelta a como dé lugar -dijo Hrist-

- No es necesario, solo hay que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, ya saben que deben hacer...Vayan -les ordenó el Emperador-

Los tres generales salieron del salón, el emperador volvió a su trono. Las puertas se abrieron e ingresó una figura delicada, una hermosa chica de cabello castaño claro que iba vestida con un largo vestido blanco adornado con bellas piezas de oro.

- Todos estos años buscándola y finalmente apareció -dijo el emperador- la encontré o vino a mí?...tú qué crees Yurika?

- El destino es algo curioso, pero fue el momento que he esperado toda mi vida -dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro-

- Me gusta tu sonrisa, he esperado tanto tiempo para poder verte sonreír

.

Fue un viaje muy movido y sin duda una de las experiencias más peculiares en su vida, Drake se levantó y juntó a él estaban Ayaki y Eria, al parecer ya no estaban en el palacio de Arcadeus.

- Bien parece que funcionó, que mundo es este genio? -preguntó Ayaki- ...Genio, donde se habrá metido?

- Frota la lámpara para que aparezca- le dijo Eria-

Ayaki buscó la lámpara pero se dio cuenta que la había perdido. "Rayos...creo que la dejé caer, no es justo aún me quedaban 2 deseos" Sin más remedio los tres observaron el lugar donde estaban, era una habitación no muy grande, estaba vacía, las paredes eran de piedra pintadas de rojo y con algunos detalles dorados.

- Qué lugar es este? -preguntó Drake algo confundido-

- Creo que es otro palacio, pero no hay duda de que no es el del emperador -dijo Eria-

- Genial, acabamos de escapar de un palacio para terminar en otro? Qué ironía -dijo Ayaki decepcionada-

Vieron la puerta y decidieron salir de la habitación pero antes Eria les dijo que debía enseñarles algo importante antes de continuar.

- Bueno...supongo que debo enseñarles a usar magia, no sabemos que podamos encontrar allá afuera -dijo Eria algo nerviosa-

- Genial, eso nos ayudará mucho, que debemos hacer? -preguntó Drake-

- Haber...por el momento puedo enseñarles hechizos básicos para la defensa...primero uno de fuego. Alcen sus Llaves Espada y concéntrense en crear una bola de fuego, piensen en...algo caliente

- Bien lo tengo...

- Ahora digan con fuerza...FIRE

Drake y Ayaki dijeron Fire y de sus Llaves Espada salió una bola de fuego, no era muy grande pero ya lo tenían dominado. "Lo hicieron bien, ahora piensen en lo contrario...algo frio y digan BLIZZARD" Los dos lo hicieron y esta vez salieron varios pequeños bloques de hielo. "Perfecto, con eso debe bastar por ahora" les felicitó Eria. Los tres salieron de esa habitación y avanzaron por un largo corredor, las paredes eran de piedra y estaban pintadas de rojo con adornos y decoraciones doradas.

- Si que viven con mucho lujo aquí -dijo Drake-

- ...En qué lugar nos habremos metido -dijo Ayaki con desconfianza-

Siguieron avanzando por el corredor pero de repente vieron a alguien acercarse, era un hombre alto y fornido, llevaba una gran lanza y su cuerpo estaba pintado de azul por una parte y de rojo por otra.

- Intrusos! -gritó el hombre al verlos-

- Genial un guardia -dijo Drake-

- Habrá que luchar -dijo Ayaki invocando su Llave Espada-

El guardia los atacó con su lanza, Ayaki bloqueó su ataque mientras que Drake le atacó con su Llave Espada pero el guardia lo contuvo con su lanza y empezó a forcejear con él, Eria apuntó con su Llave Espada y dijo "Blizzard" Drake saltó y el hechizo de hielo cayó directo sobre el guardia dejándolo inconsciente. A lo lejos escucharon las voces de más guardias que venían hacia donde estaban.

- Allí vienen más -dijo Eria preocupada-

- Hora de irnos, rápido -dijo Drake-

Los tres corrieron por los pasillos pero ya fueron alcanzados por los guardias, "Allí están, atrapen a los intrusos" Siguieron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta la cual abrieron de golpe y la atravesaron, por suerte vieron que ya estaban fuera del palacio y había una gran multitud reunida allí, aprovecharon para mezclarse entre las personas y perder a los guardias.

- Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Eria aliviada-

- Es la última vez, que huimos de alguien, la próxima vez nos quedaremos a luchar -dijo Ayaki-

- No creo que eso sea muy sensato -dijo Drake-

- Me pregunto...porque hay tanta gente en las puertas del palacio -dijo Eria con curiosidad-

Vieron que alguien salía del palacio y se colocaba en el atrio, era una mujer vestida de un fino traje morado, adornado con plumas moradas un poco extravagante, a su lado estaba un hombre fornido y alto que vestía un traje con partes azules y algunos adornos dorados. Lo que les llamó la atención fue que la mujer era bastante anciana y delgada pero aún así habló con gran énfasis a todas las personas presentes.

"...Así que debo informar con gran pesar la trágica muerte de nuestro amado emperador...Kuzco...y con el corazón destrozado, yo su institutriz y consejera real deberé asumir el trono...este es el inicio de una nueva era...la era de IZMA"

"Que viva Izma" dijo el hombre al lado de ella y pronto todo el pueblo le siguió proclamando a Izma como su nueva gobernante, toda la decoración del palacio cambió de rojo a morado, hubo luces y toda clase de sonidos como si se tratase de una gran celebración sin precedentes.

- No lo entiendo, celebran la muerte de su anterior gobernante? -dijo Eria algo confundida-

- Quizás no era muy popular -dijo Ayaki-

De repente vieron que los guardias se les estaban acercando y esta vez eran muchos más.

- No creo que podamos contra ellos aquí, será mejor irnos -dijo Drake-

- No escuchaste lo que dije? No seguiremos huyendo -le replicó Ayaki-

- Deja de ser tan testaruda y vámonos -le dijo Drake mientras le tomaba de la mano y corrían-

Se alejaron del palacio hasta llegar a la ciudad para intentar escabullirse de los guardias. Las edificaciones eran bastantes grandes pero todas estaban hechas enteramente de piedra con algunos adornos o pinturas en las paredes, la ciudad entera estaba situada en lo alto de una gran montaña. Bajaron por un puente hasta el acueducto esperando poder perder allí a los guardias, pero fueron descubiertos y uno de los guardias accionó el mecanismo del acueducto aumentando el caudal del agua, el cual se desbordó y los arrastro por la fuerte corriente.

- Están bien...? -intentó decir Drake pero la fuerza del agua apenas le permitía mantenerse a flote-

- ...Esto es...malo... -pudo decir Eria-

- A donde nos llevara la corriente? -dijo Ayaki forcejando para evitar ser arrastrada-

Los tres vieron que el agua desembocaba en una gran cascada que caía directo al río en el pie de la montaña. Intentaron nadar en contra de la corriente pero esta era demasiado fuerte y al final los llevó a la cascada. Cayeron a una gran velocidad, parecía ser ese su final pero en el último instante Eria pudo usar un hechizo que les salvó la vida, con sus últimas fuerzas dijo "Levita" y los tres flotaron por unos cuantos segundos en el aire, evitando así una muerte segura, antes de caer al río y ser arrastrados por su caudaloso cause. Drake logró despertar, empezó a toser debido a que había tragado agua pero fuera de eso estaba bien, a su lado estaban Ayaki y Eria, ambas también se despertaron y tosieron un poco de agua.

- Eso estuvo cerca...nos salvaste Eria -dijo Drake agradecido-

- No fue nada...al menos pude ser de ayuda -dijo Eria algo ruborizada-

- Oigan, a donde nos llevó el río? -preguntó Ayaki al ver donde se hallaban-

Dieron un vistazo a su alrededor, estaban en medio de una frondosa selva, los árboles y la vegetación cubrían las altas montañas que les rodeaban, era un paisaje muy bello pero a la vez intimidante mientras se oían también los diferentes sonidos de la naturaleza. Avanzaron un poco intentando ingresar en la tupida vegetación, de repente escucharon los gritos de ayuda de alguien pero también se escucharon los atronadores rugidos de varias fieras.

- Hay alguien en problemas debemos ayudarle -dijo Drake-

- Pero...esos rugidos...-intentó decir Eria con miedo-

- Sea lo que sea podremos con eso, vamos -dijo Ayaki con seguridad-

Los tres se adentraron más en la selva siguiendo los rugidos y los gritos de ayuda, llegaron a un claro y allí se vieron a las salvajes fieras, varios jaguares negros estaba allí rodeando a su presa. "No te preocupes vinimos a ayudarte" dijo Ayaki, invocando su Llave Espada, a quien se ocultaba entre las hojas y temblaba de miedo, debido a la oscuridad no pudo ver bien quién era. Los jaguares se abalanzaron contra ellos, Drake salto y de un golpe derribó a varios de los jaguares, otros tres atacaron a Ayaki pero ella los esquivó y lanzó una bola de fuego contra ellos que los espanto. Eria se vio rodeada por cinco pero estaba asustada al ver los filosos dientes de los jaguares que apenas podía sostener su Llave Espada, Drake y Ayaki seguían luchando contra los demás y no podían ayudarle, pero en ese instante...

Se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente de los árboles, entonces vieron a una persona robusta y alta que se balanceaba sobre una liana y fue directo hacia donde estaban los jaguares noqueándolos por el impacto y salvando a Eria, pero al instante la liana se enredo en un árbol y él quedó allí atorado.

- Gracias...por la ayuda -le dijo Eria al hombre que le había salvado-

- No hay de que -dijo el hombre desde el árbol- pero aún...cuidado!

Uno de los jaguares atacó a Eria por detrás pero ella reaccionó a tiempo y logró lanzar una gran bola de fuego que derribó al jaguar y terminó espantando a los demás.

- Bien ya puedes salir, pasó el peligro -dijo Ayaki a la persona que era perseguida por los jaguares-

- Qué bueno...creí que sería la cena de esos gatos supe desarrollados

- No fue...nada... -Drake no pudo terminar la frase al ver que no habían salvado a una persona sino a una especie de animal que hablaba-

Drake, Ayaki y Eria se quedaron mirando a la extraña criatura, era cuadrúpeda y de largo cuello, el pelaje de su cuerpo y patas eran rojos pero el de su cuello y cabeza era negro.

- Que...Que eres tú? -Preguntó Ayaki con algo de desagrado-

- Creo que es una...llama -dijo Eria también sorprendida-

- Para su información soy el emperador Kuzco -les replicó la llama parlante-

- Es cierto, es él...tiene su mismo carácter, apropósito...podrían bajarme de aquí? -les dijo el hombre enredado en el árbol-

Drake ayudó al hombre a bajar del árbol, era una persona alta y robusta, llevaba puesto un poncho verde y un chullo en la cabeza, al parecer era un simple campesino, les agradeció por haberles ayudado con los jaguares y se presentó formalmente, su nombre era Pacha.

- Estás seguro que esta llama es un emperador? -preguntó Ayaki algo desconfiada-

- Si de verdad es él, lo encontré en mi carreta cuando volví a mi pueblo. Le dije que no entrara solo a la selva pero es muy testarudo -le dijo Pacha-

- No soy una llama, alguien me transformó en esto...

- Eria crees que puedas revertirlo? -le preguntó Drake-

- Creo que sí...ehhh, majestad como lo transformaron? Dijeron algún hechizo o le dieron alguna poción?

- No lo sé, mi memoria está en blanco...lo último que recuerdo es estar en el palacio y luego desperté en la aldea de ese campesino

- Bueno...si fue algún hechizo intentaré revertirlo -dijo Eria algo pensativa-

Eria apuntó su Llave Espada hacia Kuzco y dijo "Esuna" un rayo de luz le envolvió pero luego se desvaneció sin ocurrir nada más. Eria volvió a intentarlo, esta vez dijo "Dispelga" pero no paso nada, el emperador seguía siendo una Llama.

- Lo siento, lo más probable es que haya sido alguna poción, si tuviera los ingredientes podría preparar un antídoto -dijo Eria algo decepcionada-

- Esperen...tengo una idea -empezó a decir Kuzco- mi consejera Izma tiene un...Laboratorio Secreto...seguro podrá devolverme a la normalidad. Así que ustedes deberán llevarme al palacio

- Pues venimos de allí y al parecer todos creen que estás muerto -le informó Drake-

- Ya se lo dije antes alteza, no le ayudaré a menos que construya su...casa de verano en otra parte -dijo Pacha algo molesto-

- Casa...de verano? -preguntaron Drake, Ayaki y Eria a la vez-

Kuzco les explicó que para su cumpleaños había planeado construir un lujoso palacio de vacaciones en la colina donde se situaba la aldea de Pacha pero obviamente él no estaba de acuerdo pues él y su familia perderían su hogar y sus tierras.

- No tiene sentido, se supone que un gobernante hace lo mejor por su pueblo -dijo Ayaki muy seria-

- Pues claro, y que mejor para mi pueblo que ver a su emperador feliz -dijo Kuzco aún sin entender la situación- y como ustedes me salvaron están invitados a la gran inauguración de Kuzcotopía

- ...Pensándolo mejor busque la forma de llegar al palacio usted solo, en lo personal ya tuve suficiente de emperadores soberbios y egoístas, mejor vámonos -dijo Drake dándole la espalda a Kuzco-

- Está bien, está bien...construiré Kuzcotopía en otro lugar, ahora me llevarán al palacio? Por favor -dijo Kuzco casi suplicando-

- De acuerdo pero después nos ayudarás a nosotros -dijo Ayaki- necesitamos una nave o algo que nos lleve a otro mundo

- Lo que quieran, así que en marcha -dijo Kuzco empezando a caminar entre la vegetación-

Pacha sería el guía mientras que Drake, Ayaki y Eria les protegerían de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar en el camino, según Pacha debían cruzar la selva y las montañas para llegar al palacio y ese les tomaría un día de viaje. Tras unas horas de tranquilo camino lograron atravesar la selva y llegaron a la cordillera donde se alzaban las altas montañas sin duda un verdadero espectáculo natural para la vista y a lo lejos se veía el palacio en la cima de una gran montaña y ese era su siguiente destino.

**Fin del Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Capitulo 7 La Travesía de la Montañas

**Capitulo 7**

**La Travesía de las Montañas **

Desde el palacio del sol, la nueva emperatriz Izma, yacía sentada en el gran trono de oro acompañada de su leal ayudante. Después de tantos años al fin había logrado asumir el poder tras haberse deshecho del anterior emperador.

- Finalmente Kronk, todos estos años de espera han valido la pena, al fin tengo al imperio en mis manos -dijo Izma a su asistente-

- Si claro Izma -respondió Kronk-

- Sabes, al principio me preocupe cuando equivocaste las pociones y convertiste a Kuzco en una llama en lugar de matarlo, pero ya que terminaste el trabajo no hay nada más de que preocuparse

- Si...sobre eso de matar a Kuzco... -intentó de decir Kronk muy nervioso-

- Izma notó la extraña actitud de Kronk, sabía que su asistente le estaba ocultando algo. Se levantó del trono y se acercó a él de forma muy amenazadora.

- Terminaste el trabajo verdad Kronk? Mastate a Kuzco -preguntó Izma muy molesta-

- La verdad...no pude hacerlo...todo ocurrió muy rápido, Kuzco estaba en el saco...tropecé y el saco calló en la carreta de un campesino...intente seguirlo pero...

- KRONK! -gritó Izma muy furiosa- Kuzco sigue vivo, se supone que debías matarlo

- Ahora es una llama...no creo que cause problemas -intentó calamar Kronk a Izma-

- Eres un inútil, partiremos ahora mismo, buscaremos en la selva, en las montañas...no pararemos hasta encontrar a esa llama

Izma salió del salón del trono muy molesta, Kronk le siguió algo temeroso. Subieron por las escaleras de piedra y entraron en una gran habitación muy adornada con aditamentos de oro y pinturas de criaturas místicas.

- No deberíamos estar aquí, este lugar es sagrado y solo puede entrar el emperador -intentó persuadir Kronk a Izma-

- Ahora yo soy la emperatriz

- Ahhh...técnicamente no, Kuzco aun sigue vivo

- Silencio Kronk, no permitiré errores esta vez...aja esto es justo lo que necesito

De un pedestal Izma cogió un pequeño cristal, era mayormente transparente pero tenía unos cuantos tonos amarillos y un brillo muy peculiar. "Encontraremos a Kuzco y yo misma lo mataré" dijo Izma mientras empezaba a reír maliciosamente.

.

Ya habían recorrido gran parte del camino, mientras el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo contemplaban el imponente paisaje a su alrededor, las imponentes montañas que llegaban a tocas las nubes daban una vista impresionante a cualquier viajero.

- Es en verdad impresionante, mucho mejor que lo que se ve en los libros -dijo Eria muy emocionada-

- Realmente es un bello paisaje -dijo Drake-

- Oigan chicos, no se queden atrás, si mantenemos bien el paso llegaremos al palacio en un par de horas más -les avisó Pacha-

- Por fin...no soporto este pelaje ni tener que caminar en cuatro patas -dijo Kuzco disgustado-

Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un precipicio, la única forma de cruzarlo era atreves de un pequeño puente colgante, algo rudimentario, que no se veía muy seguro a simple vista. Eria tenía una expresión de miedo al saber que cruzando el puente llegarían más rápido al palacio, Ayaki y Drake no tenían problema pero ella estaba muy nerviosa.

- No hay otro camino? -pregunto Eria asustada-

- Este es el más rápido, no te preocupes es un puente seguro -le dijo Pacha-

- Mejor vayan primero, nosotros iremos detrás -dijo Ayaki para reconfortar a Eria-

Pacha y Kuzco cruzaron el puente primero, aunque el puente se tambaleaba un poco parecía ser seguro como para que todos lo cruzaran, pero cuando Kuzco y Pacha estaban ya a medio camino...Pacha pisó una tabla floja que se rompió y el cayó al abismo, todos quedaron estupefactos...pero por suerte se enredó en las sogas que sostenían el puente salvándose de una muerte segura.

- Pacha...resiste te subiremos -le dijo Drake desde el risco-

- Eria usa tu hechizo de levitación rápido -le dijo Ayaki-

Eria usó su hechizo Lévita pero no fue de mucha ayuda ya que Pacha estaba enredado y al intentar hacerlo levitar todo el puente se sacudía lo cual podría hacerlo colapsar.

- Lo siento...no es seguro usar la levitación -se disculpó Eria-

- Una cuerda...necesitamos una cuerda, Kuzco intenta sujetar a Pacha -le dijo Drake-

- Kuzco...ayúdame -dijo Pacha extendiendo su mano a Kuzco para que le sujetara-

Para sorpresa de todos, Kuzco no ayudó a Pacha sino todo lo contrario, si dio media vuelta dispuesto a cruzar el puente.

- Lo siento debo ir al palacio, buena suerte -le dijo Kuzco-

- Pero...vas a dejarme aquí?

- En realidad pensaba arrojarte al calabozo cuando llegáramos al palacio pero creo que esto serviría y por cierto...aún voy a construir mi casa de verano en tu querida colina...adiós

Kuzco estaba por irse pero cuando dio un paso la tabla que pisó se cayó y el también quedó enredado a punto de caer por el precipicio.

- Genial, ahora tenemos que subirlos a los dos -dijo Ayaki ya molesta-

- Ahí lo tienes eso te pasa por no cumplir con tu palabra, debí haberte dejado en el selva y no meterme en tantos problemas -le dijo Pacha colgado a su lado-

- Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por ti -le respondió Kuzco enfadado-

- No eres más que un niño mimado que siempre ha tenido lo que quiere, no te interesa otra persona más que tú mismo

- Soy el emperador, así es como debe ser...parece que eres el único que no está de acuerdo

- Tranquilícense los dos, no me hagan bajar allí -les gritó Ayaki desde arriba-

- Ya es suficiente, acabemos con esto -dijo Pacha airoso-

- Muy bien campesino tu lo pediste

Kuzco y Pacha empezaron a pelear balanceándose con las cuerdas que los sostenía, a cada golpe que se daban, el puente se sacudía más y más a pesar de que Drake y Ayaki intentaban calmarlos ninguno de los dos se detuvo. Pacha golpeaba a Kuzco mientras que él le mordía, al final por todo el forcejeo el puente se derrumbo, los dos cayeron por el abismo pero por suerte cayeron en una parte estrecha y lograron sostenerse de espaldas a ambos lados del acantilado. Desde la cima del risco, Drake cogió una soga que sostenía al puente, amarró un extremo a una roca y les arrojó la otra pero no lograban alcanzarla.

- Cojan la cuerda, los subiremos -les dijo Drake desde arriba-

- No la alcanzo...Kuzco dame tu brazo, tendremos que subir juntos para alcanzar la cuerda

- Como sé que no me dejarás caer cuando la tengas? -le preguntó desconfiado-

- Tendrás que confiar en mí...vamos arriba

Los dos se sostuvieron cruzando sus brazos y paso a paso subieron por el acantilado hasta llegar a la parte más amplia pero aún Pacha no podía alcanzar lacuerda.

- Falta un poco...Kuzco alza el cuello para que pueda alcanzar la cuerda

- Está bien...qué bueno que no pesas una tonelada o esto sería...difícil -dijo Kuzco con sarcasmo-

Pacha pudo alcanzar la cuerda con una mano y con la otra sostuvo a Kuzco del cuello, desde arriba, Drake, Ayaki y Eria tiraban con fuerza del otro extremo y tras un gran esfuerzo lograron subir a los dos. Todos estaban muy agotados por tal esfuerzo pero un repentino instante, el borde del risco empezó a ceder justo donde estaba Pacha y pudo haber caído al precipicio pero Kuzco logró hacerle a un lado salvándole la vida.

- Me salvaste... -dijo Pacha muy sorprendido-

- Ja creías que te iba a dejar caer? pero no -dijo Kuzco en tono burlón-

- Lo ves Kuzco, en el fondo puedes ser bueno solo tienes que esforzarte un poco -le dijo Ayaki-

- No es para tanto, me sentía en deuda eso es todo -respondió el emperador-

- Bien...sin puente tardaremos un día en llegar al palacio -dijo Pacha listo para continuar-

- Espera...aún vas a llevarme al palacio? -preguntó Kuzco-

- Prometí que te llevaría -le respondió Pacha-

- Todos lo hicimos, así que mejor continuemos -dijo Drake-

El grupo siguió su camino, ahora debían descender al valle, cruzarlo y luego subir por las montañas hasta llegar al palacio, sin duda una jornada muy agotadora. Tras unas horas de caminata habían logrado llegar al valle, ya era medio día y el hambre se hizo presente, todos estaban con sus estómagos pidiendo comida, el único que continuaba normal era Pacha. Tras avanzar un poco más llegaron a una choza donde servían comida a los viajeros, era el lugar ideal para descansar un poco.

- Por fin...tenía mucha hambre -dijo Ayaki-

- Espera, no tenemos dinero para pagar la comida -le dijo Drake-

- No se preocupen, creo que esto alcanzará para todos -les animó Pacha sacando unas cuantas monedas-

- Pero...que haremos con Kuzco? no creo que permitan llamas allí -dijo Eria algo preocupada-

A Drake se le ocurrió una idea, cubrieron a Kuzco con el poncho de Pacha y le pusieron una tela sobre la cabeza, era un disfraz muy simple pero convincente para la mayoría. Entraron a la posada y tomaron asiento en mesas separadas para evitar llamar la atención por ser un grupo numeroso. La camarera les llevó la carta con los platillos en el menú, ni Drake, Ayaki o Eria tenían idea de lo que decía por lo que Ayaki ordenó para los tres platillos al azar señalando a la carta, tras unos minutos de espera llegaron sus pedidos pero ninguno se veía muy apetitoso, solo Eria había tenido suerte en que le tocara algo normal.

- Qué bien huevos revueltos -dijo Eria mientras comía un poco-

- Que se supone que es...esto? -preguntó Ayaki mirando su plato-

- No tengo idea...pero comida es comida, hasta el fondo -dijo Drake-

Drake y Ayaki dieron un bocado a la comida pero al instante se sintieron mal y fueron corriendo a los baños. En la mesa donde estaban Pacha y Kuzco ya les habían llevado sus platos, Pacha no tuvo problema pero Kuzco era un poco más exigente con la comida.

- Ni loco me como eso, iré a hablar con el cocinero -dijo Kuzco-

- Vas a hacer que nos echen del lugar -le advirtió Pacha-

- No te preocupes, con este disfraz soy invisible

Eria y Pacha siguieron comiendo con normalidad. Una pareja ingresó a la posada y se sentaron detrás de la mesa de Pacha, era una mujer anciana de piel gris y vestido morado acompañada por un hombre alto y fornido, la nueva emperatriz Izma iba acompañada de su fiel ayudante Kronk.

- Ya recorrimos todas las aldeas que rodean el palacio y no hay rastros de esa llama -dijo Izma molesta-

- No te preocupes ya lo encontraremos -intentó Kronk animarle-

- Todo esto es culpa tuya, debí asesinar a Kuzco cuando tuve la oportunidad-

Pacha escuchó esa última parte de la conversación y casi se atraganta con la comida, la sorpresa había sido muy grande para él, se levanto discretamente y fue a la mesa de Eria intentando no llamar la atención.

- Tenemos un problema -le dijo Pacha muy nervioso-

- Que sucede?

- Esos dos de allí...hablan sobre asesinar a Kuzco

- Espera...creo haberlos visto antes -dijo Eria mientras les daba un rápido vistazo-...ya lo recuerdo los vimos en el palacio, fue ella la que dijo a todo el pueblo que Kuzco había muerto

- Deben ser quienes lo transformaron, ahora quieren matarlo

- Y qué hacemos? -preguntó Eria un poco asustada-

- Lo mejor sería irnos de aquí -le dijo Pacha- busca a Drake y Ayaki yo iré por Kuzco

Pacha se levantó de la mesa y fue a la cocina mientras que Eria fue a buscar a Drake y Ayaki. Mientras, Izma tenía problemas para elegir algo del menú.

- Hay algo en este lugar que no sean vísceras?

- Iré hablar con el cocinero -le dijo Kronk mientras se levantaba de la mesa-

- Pacha entró en la cocina y vio a Kuzco hablando con el cocinero pero éste se veía ya muy molesto por las críticas del emperador.

- Solo digo que podrías mejorar la comida sino intentaras envenenar a los clientes, y tal vez el plato principal no debería llevar carne casi cruda...

- Kuzco debemos irnos ya - le dijo Pacha-

- Espera aún tengo hambre

Pacha tomó a Kuzco y ambos entraron al almacén, en ese instante Kronk ingresó a la cocina para pedirle al cocinero que le prepara un platillo especial pero el cocinero se enojó y renunció a su puesto llevándose consigo todas sus cosas, la camarera avisó las ordenes que habían pedido los clientes y sin más remedio Kronk tuvo que hacérselas de cocinero. En el segundo piso, Eria tocaba insistentemente las puertas de los baños pero no recibía respuesta alguna de Drake ni de Ayaki, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de ambos vomitando, sin duda la comida les había caído muy mal. Eria empezaba a preocuparse, si esos dos fueron los que transformaron a Kuzco debían ser muy buenos en la magia lo mejor que podían hacer era salir de ese lugar antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Hola a todos, aquí les traigo dos nuevos capitulos, espero les hayan gustado, ahora comenzamos con los mundos de Disney. Hasta la proxima y gracias por leer.

.

.


	8. Capitulo 8 Regreso al Palacio

**Capitulo 8**

**Retorno al Palacio **

Se escuchaba todo el ruido proveniente de la cocina, en ese pequeño depósito Pacha intentaba con todas sus fuerzas abrir la ventana y sacar de allí a Kuzco cuanto antes.

- Espera que estás haciendo? -le preguntó Kuzco-

- Debemos irnos de aquí ahora -respondió Pacha aún intentado abrir la ventana-

- Espera aún tengo hambre

Kuzco volvió a la cocina y le pedio al cocinero que le prepara un plato especial por suerte, el improvisado nuevo cocinero Kronk, estaba de espaldas cuando paso Kuzco y no se percato de quien le había hecho el pedido y simplemente se puso a prepararlo. De vuelta en el comedor Kuzco tomó asiento en su mesa sin percatarse que en la mesa de atrás se encontraba su antigua consejera Izma y para su buena suerte ella tampoco se había percatado todavía de su presencia. Tras varios insoportables y agonizantes minutos, Drake y Ayaki salieron de los baños, aún tenían una cara de agonía pero por lo menos ya se sentían un poco mejor.

- Jamás...vuelvas a pedir comida al azar -le dijo Drake a Ayaki-

- ...No volveremos...a comer nada sin saber que es en primer lugar...-dijo Ayaki-

- Chicos tenemos un serio problema -les dijo Eria muy preocupada-

Eria les explicó lo que acababa de ocurrir, los que transformaron a Kuzco en llama estaban en el restaurante y ahora lo buscan para matarlo. Les dijo que Pacha ya había ido por el emperador para salir de ese lugar y ellos decidieron también irse rápidamente y sin llamar la atención. Mientras en el primer piso, Pacha regresó al comedor y se percató de que Kuzco estaba muy cerca de ser descubierto, por lo que tenía que pensar rápido en algo. Se le acercó a la camarada y le pidió un favor especial. Los camareros y demás trabajadores fueron a la mesa de Izma y empezaron a cantar por su cumpleaños aunque obviamente no lo era. Aprovechando la distracción, Pacha tomó a Kuzco y salieron del restaurante, una vez afuera se reunieron con los demás.

- Alguien podría explicarme que está pasando? -preguntó el emperador algo molesto-

- Kuzco ahí adentro hay dos personas que te buscan, un hombre alto y grande y una mujer muy anciana y delgada -le explicó Pacha-

- Alto, ella era delgada y de piel grisácea muy vieja?

- Si lo era

- Son Izma y Kronk, ellos me llevarán al palacio, gracias a todos por su ayuda yo me encargo del resto -dijo Kuzco a punto de irse-

- Espera, no lo entiendes esos dos quieren matarte -intentó prevenirle Pacha-

- De que hablas? Conozco a esos dos, harían lo que fuera por mi

Kuzco estaba dispuesto a irse pero Pacha lo detuvo a la fuerza y esto hizo enojar al emperador. Los dos empezaron a discutir y al final, s pesar de las advertencias de Pacha, Kuzco decidió continuar por su cuenta y se fue de allí.

- Que haga lo que quiera, regreso a mi aldea -dijo Pacha de mal humor-

- Y que haremos nosotros? -preguntó Eria-

- ...Creo que será mejor ir por Kuzco -dijo Drake-

- Es cierto, puede que esté de verdad en peligro -dijo Ayaki-

Los tres fueron en busca del emperador. Kuzco espero a la salida de la posada a que salieran Izma y Kronk, los dos salieron del lugar y al parecer Izma estaba muy molesta.

- No sabía que era tu cumpleaños, hubiera preparado algo -dijo Kronk-

- Silencio tonto, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por tus errores -dijo Izma muy molesta-

- Sigues molesta por esto? Incluso en tu cumpleaños?

- Basta de distracciones, no pararemos hasta matar a Kuzco de una vez por todas

- Si, es como si nadie le extrañara

El emperador quedó impacto al escuchar eso y por instinto se fue rápidamente y se oculto entre la vegetación, Kuzco se había dado cuenta de su gran error y también que por su egoísmo lo había perdido todo incluso a quienes podría considerar sus amigos. El cielo se oscureció por negras nubes y empezó a llover a cantaros, intentando refugiarse de la lluvia, Kuzco se adentro más en la selva para cubrirse con la vegetación pero no sirvió de mucho, allí estaba él en un claro, solo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí pero de repente dejó de llover y escuchó unas voces que le llamaban.

- Kuzco...Kuzco...donde se habrá metido? -dijo Ayaki-

- No creen que...le hayan atrapado? -dijo Eria preocupada-

- Debemos encontrarlo rápido -dijo Drake-

El emperador escuchó los llamados, siguió las voces hasta encontrarlos y finalmente se reencontró con ellos.

- Oigan...quiero decir que lo siento...fui un tonto -se disculpó Kuzco-

- Eso ya no importa, ahora debemos llevarte al palacio y transformarte en humano -dijo Drake-

- Aún me llevaran? -preguntó Kuzco atónito-

- Claro, después de todo lo prometimos -le respondió Ayaki-

- Pero tenemos un problema, Pacha se fue y él conocía el camino -dijo Eria algo preocupada-

- Supongo que tendremos que encontrar el camino nosotros mismos -dijo Drake-

Los cuatro avanzaron por la selva, debían subir por la montaña más alta hasta llegar al palacio pero primero debían atravesar la gran selva del valle. Tras unas cuantas horas de avanzar notaron que por fin comenzaban a ascender por la montaña, al parecer estaban por el buen camino, siguieron subiendo por la montaña hasta que llegaron a un gran precipicio y no había puente ni nada para cruzar al otro lado.

- Tendrás que usar tu hechizo de levitación Eria -le dijo Drake-

- Está bien...creo que podré si va de uno en uno -respondió ella algo nervioso, nunca había usado antes su hechizo para cruzar un precipicio tan grande-

- Eria estaba por usar Levita pero entonces dos figuras aparecieron en ese lugar, Izma y Kronk les habían encontrado.

- Allí está Izma -dijo Kronk señalando a Kuzco-

- Entréguenos a la llama parlante y no saldrán lastimados -dijo Izma con tono amenazante-

- No lo creo abuela -dijo Ayaki desafiándola-

Esas palabras solo hicieron enojar más a Izma pero los tres invocaron sus Llaves Espada listos para enfrentar a Izma y Kronk de ser necesario. En ese instante se escuchó un atronador ruido procedente de los árboles y todos vieron sorprendidos a Pacha quien llegaba columpiado en una soga y pasó sobre ellos a gran velocidad, logró coger a Kuzco y lo llevó hasta el otro lado del precipicio.

- Les arrojaré la soga para que puedan cruzar -les dijo Pacha desde el otro lado-

- No creo que sea necesario -le respondió Eria-

- Eria alzó su Llave Espada y conjuro un hechizo "Levitga" los tres fueron envueltos por un aura brillante y levitaron libremente hasta cruzar el precipicio.

- Eso estuvo genial Eria -le felicitó Ayaki-

- Como lo lograste? -Preguntó Drake-

- Bueno...creo que me sentí inspirada y logré hacer evolucionar mi hechizo Levita -dijo ella un poco sonrojada-

- Perfecto ahora podremos llegar al palacio sin que nos alcancen -dijo Pacha-

Los cinco continuaron rápidamente pero desde el otro lado del precipicio, Izma no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, Kronk lleva en su espalda una gran bolsa de viaje tiro de una cuerda y salieron alas con las que podrían planear y llegar al otro lado, los dos se arrojaron al precipicio y se elevaron, estaban a punto de llegar al otro lado pero Drake alzó su llave Espada y pronuncio "Fire" una bola de fuego impactó directo sobre una de las alas quemándola al instante, Izma y Kronk cayeron al precipicio y eso les daría suficiente ventaja para llegar al palacio. Corrieron lo más rápido que podían y mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte lograron llegar a la cima de la montaña y entraron en el majestuoso palacio. Llegaron a un salón donde había uno extraño tallado en la pared y dos palancas.

- Una de estas debe llevar al laboratorio -dijo Kuzco-

- Tal vez sea esta...-dijo Ayaki tirando una palanca-

Kuzco cayó por una trampilla y se escuchó que el sonido del agua, tras unos minutos Kuzco volvió todo mojado y todos intentaron contener la risa.

- No le veo lo gracioso -dijo el emperador- quien pone dos palancas?

- Supongo que la otra debe ser -dijo Drake tirando de ella-

El suelo y la pared giraron empujando a los cinco hacia un carro que descendió a gran velocidad por una vía hasta llevarlos al laboratorio secreto aunque fue un paseo corto a Ayaki le gustó bastante.

- Hay que volver a hacerlo -dijo Ayaki-

- No hay tiempo para eso, debemos encontrar la poción -dijo Drake-

- Miren allí -dijo Pacha señalando un estante-

Había varias pociones todas del mismo color rosado y en el estante sobre en el que se encontraba estaba el dibujo del animal en el cual transformaba cada poción pero faltaba aquella que retornaba a humano. "Buscaban esto?" dijo una voz en las sobras y todos vieron sorprendidos a Izma sosteniendo la poción.

- Imposible...como llegaron antes? -preguntó Kuzco perplejo-

- Ahhh...como fue Kronk?

- No lo sé Izma...

- Bueno detalles menores, ahora terminaré contigo de una vez por todas Kuzco -dijo Izma muy amenazante-

- Oye Izma...reconozco que no fui el mejor emperador...pero...de verdad quieres asesinarme?

- Solo te diré que te vayas preparando pues ahora serás parte de la larga fila de los muertos

- Oye eso es casi igual a lo que te dijo cuando te despidió Izma

- Si todo esto es una cruel ironía, lo que me recuerda que ya no me eres útil Kronk...podrías hacerte un poco a la derecha?

- Así?

- Perfecto...

Izma tiró de una palanca y Kronk cayó por la trampilla. Kuzco estaba lleno de miedo sabiendo que nada detendría a Izma para matarlo pero delante de él se pusieron Drake, Ayaki y Eria listos para protegerle. Al ver que estaba en desventaja numérica, Izma tiró de una palanca y varias puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a varios guardias.

- Mátenlos, son los asesinos del emperador -ordenó Izma a los guardias-

- Esperen...soy yo Kuzco -dijo a los guardias pero estos no se detuvieron-

Los guardias empezaron a atacarles pero Drake, Ayaki y Eria lograron contenerles, uno intentó atacar a Pacha pero Drake le protegió y logró derribar al guardia con su Llave Espada, aprovechando el momento, Pacha fue donde Izma y logro hacer que soltara la poción y esta cayó al suelo, Pacha estaba a punto de cogerla pero Izma sacó su arma secreta, el pequeño cristal que había sacado del templo.

- No quería llegar a esto pero me han obligado, ahora conocerán todo mi poder. Escucha mi llamado Amo y Señor de las tormentas el rayo divino, yo te invoco QUETZALCOATL

El cristal brilló con gran intensidad y ocurrió una tremenda explosión que destruyó gran parte del laboratorio dejándolo expuesto al exterior. Todos vieron llenos de temor que una gigantesca criatura había aparecido frente a ellos, una gran serpiente dorada cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto de majestuosas plumas de colores y poseía dos grandes alas, todo su cuerpo emanaba luces y destellos como si produjera electricidad.

- No puede ser...Un Dios...-dijo Kuzco aterrado-

- No...no es un dios -dijo Eria contemplando a la serpiente-...es un Esper

- Un qué? -preguntaron Drake y Ayaki a la vez-

- Un Esper...un espíritu de Invocación, son seres de gran poder mágico, obedecen a quien posea su cristal o a quien logre derrotarlos en batalla

- Parece que este será nuestro mayor desafío hasta ahora -dijo Drake poniéndose en guardia-

La gran serpiente les embistió a gran velocidad haciéndoles caer por la destruida pared, por suerte Eria reaccionó rápidamente y uso su hechizo de levitación sobre los tres y así pudieron llegar al suelo sin problemas. El Esper voló y se puso en frente de ellos, debían enfrentar a la gran serpiente en el atrio del palacio. En las ruinas del laboratorio, Pacha y Kuzco vieron que la poción había caído sobre unos escombros pero junto a ella había otra poción idéntica, los dos se apresuraron a cogerla pero Izma no se los iba a permitir por lo que fue por otro lugar para alcanzar la poción entre los escombros. Kuzco y Pacha cogieron las pociones no sabían cual lo transformaría de vuelta en humano.

- Una de estas debe ser pero cual? -dijo Pacha preocupado-

- No losé...dame cualquiera -le dijo Kuzco-

En ese instante fueron alcanzados por Izma quien les arrebató una poción pero la otra cayó y se rompió sobre Izma, ella fue envuelta en una densa neblina purpura y los dos con miedo escucharon su risa malévola, no tenían idea en que feroz criatura se pudo haber transformado solo podían esperar a que un milagro pasara.

**Fin del Capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Capitulo 9 Hacia un nuevo Mundo

**Capitulo 9 **

**Hacia un Nuevo Mundo**

Los tres veían a la gran serpiente alada frente ellos, era muy intimidante pero a la vez majestuosa, Quetzalcóatl se elevó sobre ellos y su cuerpo empezó a brillar con gran intensidad en ese instante una gran cantidad de rayos y centellas cayeron sobre ellos desde el cielo. Eria y Ayaki se cubrieron colocándose debajo de algunos escombros pero Drake intentó bloquear los rayos con su Llave Espada y aunque lo logró recibió algo de daño.

- Estás bien? -le preguntó Eria al verle algo contuso-

- Si...solo un poco mareado por el...impacto -le respondió un poco tambaleante-

- Eres un tonto -le empezó a decir Ayaki- cómo se te ocurre bloquear un rayo con...

Pero en ese instante la serpiente empezó a lanzar más relámpagos cobre ellos pero Drake se puso al frente de las dos y bloqueó el ataque pero esta vez cayó al suelo derribado. Ayaki y Eria se sorprendieron de verlo así, Ayaki se enojó y fue sola a enfrentar a la serpiente. Quetzalcóatl le miró directamente a los ojos y se dispuso a atacarla intentado morderla con sus afilados dientes pero ella bloque su ataque con su Llave Espada y empezó a forcejear con la serpiente la cual intentaba quebrar la Llave Espada con sus grandes fauces. Eria intentaba ayudar a Drake pero apenas si podía mantenerse consiente, "Espero que esto sirva..." Eria alzó su Llave Espada y la apunto hacia Drake diciendo "Cure" una luz de color verde envolvió a Drake y él pudo levantarse de nuevo.

- Me siento mejor, gracias Eria

- No fue nada...solo usé un hechizo de cura básico

- Donde está Ayaki?

- Está enfrentando al Esper...

- Debemos ayudarla, vamos

- Espera...creo que tengo una idea

Ayaki continuaba forcejeando con la gran serpiente y ya no podía resistir mucho más pero en ese instante, varias bolas de fuego impactaron contra Quetzalcóatl obligándolo a retroceder y permitiéndole a Ayaki recuperarse, las bolas de fuego siguieron impactando sobre la serpiente obligándola a alzar el vuelo.

- Funciona -dijo Drake mientras seguía usando Fire con su Llave Espada-

- Es por debilidad elemental, las criaturas de trueno son débiles al fuego -le explicó Eria-

- Eria, Drake...ya era hora -dijo Ayaki con sarcasmo-

- Términos con esto -dijo Drake con determinación-

Quetzalcóatl alzó el vuelo y con su gran cola derribó una parte del palacio, los escombros cayeron sobre ellos pero pudieron evadirlos saltando sobre ellos. El Esper comenzó a brillar con mucho más intensidad que antes, su cuerpo tomó un color dorado mientras que era envuelto por rayos y relámpagos.

- Está preparando su ataque final -les advirtió Eria- el hechizo de trueno más poderoso...Thundaja

- Esto me da una idea...rápido -dijo Ayaki a los demás-

En ese instante la gran serpiente dio un rugido atronador y un gigantesco pilar de luz cayó sobre la tierra causando una gigantesca explosión que destruyó gran parte del palacio e iluminó todo el cielo nocturno con una cegadora luz dorada. Drake, Ayaki y Eria lograron protegerse de tremendo ataque al colocarse debajo de los escombros pero aún así habían recibido un daño bastante grande, salieron de su escondite y Eria empezó a lanzar fuego contra el Esper lo cual le distrajo de Drake y Ayaki quienes escalaron por los escombros y saltaron sobre el lomo de la serpiente. Quetzalcóatl se sacudía con gran fuerza para hacer caer a los dos pero ellos lograron sostenerse y empezaron atacar a la serpiente son sus Llaves Espadas pero estas no parecían hacerlo mucho daño. El Esper alzó vuelo y dio varias piruetas en el aire para hacer caer a Drake y Ayaki, los dos se sujetaron los más fuerte que podían pero estaban muy cerca de caer, Drake arrojó su Llave Espada y esta se clavó en una de las alas de Quetzalcóatl, la serpiente rugió de dolor y se sacudió aún más, Ayaki arrojó también su Llave Espada y esta cortó la otra ala de la serpiente, el Esper ya no pude mantenerse en vuelo y empezó a descender en caída libre.

Los dos no lograron sostenerse más y se soltaron del lomo de Quetzalcóatl pero en plena caída libre lograron hundir sus Llaves Espadas en el vientre de la serpiente la cual rugió aún más fuerte, solo faltaban unos metros para que impactaran contra el suelo pero ese instante el Esper brilló con una luz azul y explotó dejando tras de sí una luz dorada, Drake y Ayaki lograron pisar el suelo a salvo, se reunieron con Eria y los tres sorprendidos, vieron como los destellos dorados se juntaron hasta formar un pequeño cristal el cual Ayaki tomó, habían obtenido al Esper Quetzalcóatl.

* * *

En los derrumbados muros del palacio, Kuzco y Pacha veían con temor como Izma había sido envuelta en aquel humo morado por la poción que le había caído, escuchaban su risa malévola, ambos temían en que horrible criatura se pudo haber transformado pero cuando el humo se disipó...vieron que Izma se había transformado en un...gato. Izma era ahora un pequeño y peludo gato purpura que a simple vista parecía ser inofensivo, Kuzco cogió la poción pero el gato le saltó encima y se la quitó.

- No...espera no la rompas -dijo Kuzco con temor-

- No voy a romperlo llama...voy a usar la poción y...esa es mi voz? Mi voz?...como sea, y cuando vuelva a ser la de antes...te asesinaré jajaja

Izma intentó abrir el frasco pero como gato no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo y de tanto forcejear se le terminó cayendo, Pacha la agarró para evitar que fuera por ella pero Izma le arañó y mordisqueo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera pero logró sostenerse del muro a duras penas. Kuzco vio donde había caído la poción y estaba a punto de cogerla pero luego vio a Pacha que ya no parecía poder seguir sosteniéndose y en una rápida decisión fue a ayudar a Pacha y logró sostenerle antes de que cayera y le ayudo a subir. Aprovechando esto, Izma logró coger la poción y estaba lista para usarla.

- Jajajaja...gané -rió Izma con su chillona voz de gato-

- Aún no gatito malo -dijo Ayaki apuntándole con su Llave Espada-

Ayaki conjuró Blizzard, un bloque de hielo cayó sobre Izma congelándola casi por completo dejando que Kuzco pudiera quitarle la poción.

- Ya lo tienes ahora volverás a ser humano -le dijo Pacha-

- Por fin...este -intentó decir Kuzco-

- Que sucede? -le preguntó Ayaki-

- Pues verán...quería decirles...gracias a todos, bueno hasta el fondo

Kuzco abrió el frasco y bebió toda la poción, al instante fue rodeado por una niebla morada y cuando se disipó, todos vieron sorprendidos como el emperador había vuelto a su forma humana, tras haber recorrido un largo camino habían logrado su objetivo. Al día siguiente ya habían comenzado la reconstrucción del palacio y ahora con Kuzco de vuelta en el trono todo parecía ir bien. El emperador hizo llamar a quienes le habían ayuda pues tenía un anuncio muy importante que darles.

- Si no fuera por ustedes aún seguiría siendo una llama -dijo Kuzco a los cuatro presentes-

- No fue gran cosa, solo ayudamos a alguien en problemas -dijo Ayaki-

- Esta es mi forma de agradecerles, Pacha tú y tu familia se quedarán en esa aldea para siempre...buscaré un mejor lugar para construir mi casa de verano

- Alteza, gracias -dijo Pacha muy agradecido-

- Vaya, parece que al fin aprendiste algo -dijo Drake con sarcasmo-

- En cuanto a ustedes tres...les debo mi vida, así que pueden pedir lo que quieran, oro tierras cualquier cosa

Drake, Ayaki y Eria se miraron mutuamente pensativos, la propuesta de Kuzco era muy generosa pero sabían cuál era su misión y lo que en realidad necesitaban para cumplirla.

- Necesitamos algo que nos lleve a otro mundo -dijo Drake-

- Debemos ir...al Reino de la Oscuridad -dijo Ayaki con determinación- si pudieras ayudarnos con eso...

- Reino de la Oscuridad...lo siento pero no se me ocurre nada -dijo el emperador apenado- pero...creo que hay algo que podría servirles

Kuzco los condujo al templo del palacio, allí había toda clase de artefactos mágicos y pensaba que alguno de ellos podría serles de ayuda. Tras rebuscar entre algunas cosas, el emperador encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña balsa de madera, no era muy espaciosa pero cabían en ella tres personas, en los bordes tenía toda clase de grabados y dibujos muy peculiares.

- Aquí está, supongo que esto les servirá -dijo Kuzco-

- Una balsa?...no queremos cruzar un río, tenemos que ir a otro mundo -dijo Ayaki algo escéptica-

- Lo sé, lo sé...según una leyenda esta balsa tiene el poder de ascender hasta la luna pero se necesita una llave especial -les explicó el emperador-

- Una llave...podría ser la Llave Espada? -dijo Eria pensativa-

- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo -dijo Drake invocando su Llave Espada-

Drake apuntó su Llave Espada a la balsa y un rayo de luz salió de ella, los dibujos de la balsa empezaron a brillar con distintos colores al parecer habían activo su poder. Llevaron la balsa al río y se subieron el ella, antes de irse, Kuzco les dio unas cuantas monedas de oro para su viaje. La corriente no era muy fuerte por lo que pudieron navegar sin problemas, desde la orilla del río, Kuzco y Pacha se despidieron de ellos mientras que los tres seguían su camino río abajo. El viaje por el río era tranquilo pero se les hizo bastante largo, vieron ponerse el sol por el horizonte y llegaron al gran mar por donde desembocaba el río, para cuando la luna en cuarto menguante brillaba sobre el cielo estrellado ya se encontraban en medio del mar a buena distancia de la playa.

- Me preguntó si esta cosa de verdad nos llevará la luna -dijo Ayaki todavía escéptica-

- Pronto lo averiguaremos -dijo Drake un poco más optimista-

De repente sintieron como la pequeña balsa empezaba a sacudirse y vieron sorprendidos como se elevo sobre el agua y cada vez se elevaba más hacia el cielo nocturno. Los tres estaban totalmente sorprendidos por tal suceso, Eria estaba un poco asustada por la altura pero Drake y Ayaki le animaron para que ya no tuviera miedo. Fue un viaje inolvidable para ellos, mientras más ascendían mayor era la vista que tenía a su alrededor, tras unos minutos ya estaban en lo alto del cielo contemplando las estrellas y la luna se veía cada vez más grande y más cerca. No supieron cuanto tiempo les había tomado pero finalmente estaban por llegar a la luna, sin embargo al verla más de cerca, Eria se dio cuenta de que en realidad no se trataba de una luna, era algo más.

- Es...es un puerto espacial -dijo Eria muy sorprendida-

- Un puerto? -preguntaron Drake y Ayaki aun sin creérselo-

Cuándo estuvieron más cerca ellos también notaron que había construcciones y varias naves y barcos que iban y salían de la aparente luna. Cuando su pequeña balsa llegó al lugar notaron como los dibujo en ella se apagaron y la balsa se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Los tres se bajaron y dieron un vistazo a su alrededor, había una gran cantidad de personas y también de otras muchas especies incluso desconocidas para Drake y Ayaki a pesar de estar acostumbrados a tratar con otras razas no humanas en su mundo natal.

- Haber...creo que este es el puerto espacial Montressor, estamos en el borde exterior del Imperio de la Llave Espada -les explicó Eria-

- Significa que este lugar está bajo el domino de Arcadeus? -preguntaron Ayaki y Drake-

- Si, en los límites, de aquí parten naves de carga y comercio, también exploradores, más allá de los límites del Imperio hay mucho mundos que aún no han sido conquistado o incluso descubiertos

- Crees que aquí podremos encontrar una nave que nos lleve al Reino de la Oscuridad? -le preguntó Drake-

- ...No estoy segura, hay muchos exploradores que parten de aquí...pero también contrabandistas, incluso piratas buscados por el imperio

- Será mejor tener cuidado pero busquemos alguna nave que podamos abordar -dijo Ayaki con determinación-

Los tres empezaron a recorrer aquel puerto, para evitar llamar la atención decidieron no usar sus Llaves Espadas pero para su suerte no se veía a ningún guardia imperial por el lugar. Debían encontrar una nave que les permitiera seguir con su viaje.

**Fin del Capitulo 9**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola a todos, aqui les traigo dos nuevos caps espero les gusten. No olviden comentar, hasta la proxima.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Capitulo 10 Zarpar hacia las Estrellas

**Capitulo 10 **

**Zarpar hacia las Estrellas**

Los tres andaban sin rumbo fijo por el muelle, había una gran cantidad de gente en ese lugar quienes iban y venían de un lugar a otro llevando todo tipo de cargas hacia los barcos listos para zarpar hacia otros mundos, ellos buscaban uno que pudiera llevarlos a su destino pero al parecer no encontraría allí una nave que fuera hacia el Reino de la Oscuridad.

- No creo que ninguno de estos barcos vaya hacia el Reino de la Oscuridad -dijo Eria decepcionada-

- Genial...estamos atascados -dijo Drake de mal humor-

- Debemos ser más positivos, ya llegamos hasta aquí...solo necesitamos hallar un buen transporte -dijo Ayaki intentando animarlos-

Los tres se quedaron pensativos intentando hallar una solución a su dilema. De repente vieron que alguien se les acercaba, era un chico de su misma edad, su cabello era rubio y corto un poco en punta, de ojos marrones y llevaba puesto una capa roja y un sombrero rojo con una pluma en él, por su apariencia parecía ser un viajero.

- Disculpe...pero no pude evitar escuchar su problema...y creo que tengo la solución -les dijo el chico vestido de rojo-

- ...Quien eres? -le preguntó Ayaki con desconfianza-

- Lo siento, no me he presenta...mi nombre es Kaith -dijo el chico rubio-

- Por tu ropa...diría que eres un Mago Rojo -dijo Eria algo curiosa-

- Técnicamente si lo soy, aunque me dedico más a otros negocios...en fin creo que tengo la solución a su problema, puedo llevarlos a una nave adecuada, por el precio justo

- Bien cuál es el truco amigo? -le preguntó Drake sin fiarse de él-

- No hay truco...solo les ofrezco una solución rápida y sencilla, no es fácil conseguir un buen transporte últimamente y más con el Imperio reforzando la vigilancia y el registro a las naves

Drake, Ayaki y Eria se dieron la vuelta y discutieron en voz baja sobre la oferta que les hacía Kaith.

- Creen que podamos confiar en él? -preguntó Eria-

- Hemos tratado con todo tipo de oportunistas y rufianes en Cornelia -le explico Ayaki- pero este no parece ser peligroso, solo alguien que busca un dinero fácil

- Aún así creo que tiene razón en algo -dijo Drake- no podemos dejar que el Imperio nos encuentre, aún somos fugitivos

- En ese caso...tendremos que aceptar su propuesta -dijo Ayaki-

Los tres se dirigieron a Kaith y aceptaron el trato que les ofrecía pero no le darían el dinero hasta que él los llevara a la nave que abordarían. El mago rojo los guió por el muelle hasta una parte donde había naves más pequeñas y un poco menos sofisticadas, fueron a un callejón y ahí Kaith les explicó lo que harían.

- Ven ese barco? El RLS Legacy, ese será su transporte -les dijo Kaith-

- A donde va? -preguntó Ayaki-

- Es una expedición a algún mundo más allá del borde exterior, algún mundo desconocido pero por la tripulación que llevan...uno nunca sabe -le respondió Kaith-

- Espera...ni siquiera sabes a donde va? Olvídalo no hay trato -le dijo Drake molesto-

- Bien busquen otra nave de transporte que ya haya pasado la vigilancia imperial y esté lista para partir -le dijo Kaith sin mayor preocupación-

- ...No tenemos otra opción...iremos en esa nave, ya veremos después que pasa -dijo Ayaki-

- Perfecto síganme

Los cuatro se acercaron sigilosamente y se ocultaron detrás de la carga que estaba siendo llevada a la nave, vieron como la tripulación empezaba a abordar así como la carga era transportada a la bodega. Kaith pronunció un hechizo y tres cajas del cargamento se abrieron, el mago rojo les dijo a los tres que entraran en esas cajas.

- Pronto subirán estas cajas abordo, no salgan de la bodega a menos que quieran ser descubiertos. Bien ya cumplí con mi parte del trato -les dijo Kaith con una sonrisa-

- De acuerdo...aquí está tu paga -le dijo Ayaki mientras le daba las monedas de oro que recibieron de Kuzco-

- Perfecto...fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, buen viaje y solo procuren que no les descubran

Kaith cerró las tres cajas con un hechizo y rápidamente se fue de allí llevándose su paga, había sido muy fácil para el ganar tan generosa cantidad de oro. Desde el interior de las cajas, Drake, Eria y Ayaki sintieron como fueron llevados hasta la nave y finalmente puestas en la bodega de carga, tras unos minutos más sintieron como la nave despegaba y se embarcaba a un viaje hacia algún mundo desconocido. Ya habían pasado algunas horas y empezaban a sentir hambre y la incomodidad propia de viajar en un espacio tan reducido.

- No se ustedes...pero saldré a estirar las piernas -les dijo Ayaki-

- Estás loca? Harás que nos descubran -le dijo Drake-

- No saldré de la bodega...-le insistió Ayaki-

A pesar de las advertencias de Drake, Ayaki salió de su caja y estiró su entumecido cuerpo, sin más remedio, Drake y Eria salieron también, estaban aliviados de ya no tener que estar en esas incomodas cajas. En ese preciso instante la puerta de la bodega se abrió y dos personas entraron, el primero era un chico un año mayor que ellos, de cabello marrón corto amarrado por detrás y el otro era grande y bastante robusto pero lo que les llamó la atención era que se trataba de un cyborg, pues tenía un brazo y una pierna mecanizados y también el ojo derecho.

- Quien rayos son ustedes? -preguntó el chico a los tres pero ninguno respondió-

- Vaya...vaya, parece que tenemos polizones a bordo -dijo el cyborg- Jimbo informa a la capitana, yo me encargaré de que no salgan de aquí

- Esperen...no queremos problemas...solo necesitábamos un medio de transporte -intentó explicar Drake-

En ese momento, llegaron más miembros de la tripulación y también la capitana de la nave junto con su primer oficial. La capitana tenía rasgos felinos y llevaba un elegante uniforme azul mientras que su primer era alguien alto y fornido pero su cuerpo era de roca solida, lleva un uniforme rojo.

- De modo que subieron polizontes a mi nave, señor Arrow manténganlos encerrados mientras decido que hacer con ellos -ordenó la capitana a su primer oficial-

- Disculpe capitana -intervino el Cyborg- pero estos chiquillos...dudo que sean criminales buscados o incluso peligrosos, creo que si me los dejara a mi cargo...

- Oigan, no somos chiquillos y lamentamos haber subido así a su nave, pero solo queríamos transporte -explicó Ayaki-

- Lo que quiere decir es...si nos permiten viajar trabajaremos en la nave -dijo Drake para arreglar la situación-

La capitana lo pensó un momento, le dio una mirada rápida a cada uno de ellos y finalmente dio una respuesta.

- Bien, si de verdad quieren ser navegantes aprenderán a serlo. Silver ellos estarán bajo su tutela, asegúrese de que hagan un buen trabajo

- Como ordene capitana -respondió el Cyborg-

La capitana y su primer oficial salieron de la bodega dejando a los cinco allí, el Cyborg se les acerco y les dijo lo que debían hacer.

- Ahora ustedes están bajo mi responsabilidad, mi nombre es John Silver, soy el cocinero de la nave y él es mi otro grumete, Jimbo. Cuáles son sus nombre?

- Soy Drake

- Mi nombre es Ayaki

- ...Eria...

- Jim Hawkins -les dijo el otro chico un poco desganado-

- Bien, ahora los cuatro vayan a limpiar la cubierta, después de iniciar un viaje siempre se llena de polvo estelar, rápido

Los cuatro salieron de la bodega llevando todo lo necesario y subieron a la cubierta de la nave. Vieron a la variada tripulación que había y más de uno no les veía con buenos ojos en especial uno que tenía la forma de una especie de araña roja con tenazas.

- Y ustedes...son fugitivos o algo parecido? -les preguntó Jim-

- No exactamente... -dijo Drake-

- Solo queremos...evitar tener problemas con el Imperio -le dijo Ayaki-

- Entiendo...por cierto de que mundo vienen?

- Cornelia -respondieron Drake y Ayaki-

- ...Arcades... -dijo Eria con un poco de miedo- y que hay de ti Jim?

- Mi mundo no está muy lejos, ayudo a mi madre con la posada...pero me embarque en este viaje para mejor en algo nuestras vidas... -dijo Jim algo apenado-

- Supuestamente, adonde va esta expedición? -le preguntó Drake-

- Bueno...vamos en busca del tesoro del Capitán Flint -les dijo Jim en voz baja-

- Y el quién es? -preguntaron Drake y Ayaki a la vez-

Jim se sorprendió que los dos no supieran quien era el Capitán Flint pero Eria les explicó lo que había leído sobre él. El Capitán Flint había sido uno de los piratas espaciales más conocido de la historia, había realizado cientos de robos y saqueos pero jamás habían logrado capturarlo ya que siempre que realizaba un hurto su nave desaparecía sin dejar rastro, se rumoreaba que Flint había ocultado su gran tesoro en un mundo muy lejano, el Planeta del Tesoro. Drake y Ayaki se sorprendieron mucho por aquella historia y el tener que viajar al mundo donde se hallaba tal tesoro.

Tras más de una hora de trabajo, los cuatro lograron dejar reluciente la cubierta de la nave, solo esperaban que no volviera a ensuciarse o llenarse de polvo estelar en un tiempo. Ya habían terminado con esa labor pero ahora debían ir a la cocina a ayudar a Silver a preparar la comida para la cena, Drake, Ayaki y Jim no tuvieron ningún problema pues ya estaban acostumbrados a ese trabajo pero Eria nunca había trabajado en una cocina por lo que al principio se le hizo algo dificultoso pero pudo superarlo ayudándose con su magia. Para la hora de la comida todo había quedado listo y fue allí donde Jim les presentó a los tres a su amigo el Dr. Delbert quien financiaba la expedición en busca del tesoro, era una persona de rasgos caninos, se notaba que era muy inteligente pero algo tímido.

* * *

Así pasaron el mayor tiempo del viaje, cumpliendo las tareas que les asignaba Silver y a pesar de lo dura y laboriosas que eran se fueron ganando la confianza y aprecio del viejo Cyborg. Silver les fue relatando sus viajes así como varias historias de navegantes y viajeros que recurrieron y descubrieron varios mundos.

- Y así logré escapar de Burmecia antes de que el barco en que iba explotará en mil pedazos -terminaba de relatar Silver a los cuatro-

- Una historia muy interesante señor Silver -le dijo Eria-

- Nada de señor, no hay necesidad de formalismos -le respondió el Cyborg-

- Y porque dejaste de ser capitán y te volviste en un simple cocinero? -le preguntó Drake-

- Hace tiempo las cosas eran mucho más simples...hace años la vida era diferente, eso fue antes de que nos gobernaran los Maestros de la Llave Espada...antes del Imperio... -le respondió Silver-

- Pero...que fue lo que te pasó?...ya sabes -le preguntó Jim-

- A veces se sacrifican cosas...para alcanzar un sueño -le respondió el Cyborg con un poco de nostalgia- pero bueno hay que dejar atrás el pesado...será mejor que descansen pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino

Todos volvieron a sus camarotes, debido al pequeño espacio de la nave, Drake, Ayaki y Eria debían dormir en la misma habitación en un camarote de tres pisos, a pesar de lo que Silver les había dicho, ninguno de ellos podía conciliar el sueño.

- Que se supone que hagamos cuando este viaje termine? -preguntó Drake-

- ...Supongo que con nuestra parte del tesoro podremos comprar una nave -le respondió Ayaki-

- Buena idea...si encontramos el tesoro de Flint podríamos hallar toda clase de objetos invaluables que pudo haber obtenido -dijo Eria emocionada-

- Aunque...creo que esta forma de vida me gusta -dijo Ayaki- no estaría mal viajar por los mundos y conocer todo tipo de cosas

- Creo que tienes razón...pero tenemos una misión que cumplir -le recordó Drake-

- Es verdad...pero quien sabe -dijo Ayaki pensativa-

Pasaron unos minutos más y finalmente Drake se quedó dormido, habrían pasado algunas horas cuando de repente un fuerte ruido le despertó de golpe, los tres salieron rápidamente del camarote. Habían una gran conmoción por parte de la tripulación todos corrían en diferentes direcciones, subieron a cubierta y vieron que la situación era igual había un gran alboroto.

- Jim que sucede? -le preguntó Ayaki-

- Esto no es bueno...esa estrella...

En ese instante escucharon una gran explosión y vieron una cegadora y potente luz que venía desde el espacio, desde el timón de la nave, el Dr. Delbert anunció a todos con horror lo que acababa de suceder. "La estrella...explotó formando un...agujero negro" todos los sistemas de la nave empezaron a fallar y todos sintieron con gran miedo como la nave empezaba a ser succionada por el agujero negro directo hacia la oscuridad.

** Fin del Capitulo 10**


	11. Capitulo 11 El Planeta del Tesoro

**Capitulo 11**

**El Planeta del Tesoro**

Toda la tripulación iba de un lado a otro mientras la nave se sacudía y poco a poco era arrastrada hacia aquel agujero negro, pronto serían tragados por la oscuridad.

- Esto está muy mal...debemos actuar rápido o sino... -dijo Jim pero una fuerte sacudida le estremeció-

- La gravedad es demasiado fuerte -dijo Eria mientras intentaba sostenerse lo que tuviera a la mano-

- Agárrense de lo que puedan -les dijo Drake-

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente del agujero negro y una ola de energía impacto la nave dañando gran parte del mecanismo de navegación, desde el puente, la capitana intentaba dirigir la nave pero otra onda expansiva impactó contra ésta haciendo más difícil maniobrarla.

- Replieguen las velas...no dejen que nos atrape -ordenó la capitana-

- Capitana...una nueva ola nos impactará en...3 minutos 45 segundos -le informó el profesor Delbert-

- Eso es...montaremos la siguiente ola y la usaremos para salir de aquí, Sr. Arrow que la tripulación icen las velas, nos impulsaremos con la siguiente explosión -ordenó la capitana-

El primer oficial dio las órdenes de la capitana y la tripulación la cumplió de mala gana pues acababan de replegar las velas y ahora debían izarlas de nuevo.

- Sr. Hawkins, asegure las cuerdas de salvamento -ordenó la capitana a Jim-

- A la orden -le respondió él-

Jim sujetó las sogas de todos los miembros de la tripulación al mástil principal de la nave junto con Eria que le ayudó a asegurar mejor las cuerdas con su magia. La siguiente ola impactó contra la nave de forma estrepitosa pero gracias a la correcta navegación pudieron usar la onda expansiva para alejarse del agujero negro y así salir de todo peligro. Toda la tripulación estaba vitoreando pero uno de ellos se acercó cabizbajo e informó a la capitana que el Sr. Arrow, el primer oficial había caído en el agujero negro ya que su soga no había sido asegurada. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Jim, el pobre chico estaba abrumado no podrá creer que eso hubiera pasado.

- No puede ser...aseguré todas las sogas, yo...

- Es verdad, yo le ayude... -intento defenderle Eria pero fue interrumpida por la capitana-

- El Sr. Arrow...era uno de los mejores navegantes que he conocido, tal incluso mejor de lo que muchos llegaremos a ser, pero conocía los riesgos y es nuestro deber continuar con la expedición

La capitana y los demás miembros de la tripulación regresaron a sus puestos pero Jim seguía abatido por lo sucedido, estaba seguro de haber amarrado bien las sogas.

- Jim...no tienes que culparte por lo sucedido -le dijo Drake-

- Pero...estoy segura que todas las sogas estaban bien amarradas...-dijo Eria-

- Ya no importa...por primera vez pensé haber hecho algo bien...pero lo arruine todo

- Jimbo...si cometiste un error debes superarlo y mirar al frente, lo importante de caer es levantarse de nuevo -le animo Silver-

A pesar de que los demás intentaban animarle Jim aún se sentía mal por lo ocurrido y se fue a su camarote, sin más remedio, Drake, Ayaki y Eria fueron al suyo querían descansar un poco después de lo ocurrido. Una vez allí, escucharon varias voces provenientes del almacén de alado y fueron a haber que sucedía, abrieron un poco la puerta lo suficiente para ver a Silver reunido con varios otros miembros de la tripulación.

- Caballeros, acaso se han vuelto...totalmente locos? -gritó Silver molesto mientras todos los demás empezaban a discutir-

- Ya hemos tenido suficiente de esta farsa, cuando actuaremos? -reclamó uno de ellos-

- No se les ocurra actuar precipitadamente, no después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, el tesoro será nuestro solo es cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado -les dijo Silver con severidad-

- Te has ablandado Silver...y más aún con esos chiquillos -le dijo la araña roja con tenazas-

- Cuidado con lo que dices Scroop, sé lo que le hiciste al pobre de Arrow, cortaste su soga y lo dejaste caer al agujero negro

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, los tres escucharon sorprendidos lo que Silver acababa de decir e intentaron alejarse de allí pero el Cyborg logró escucharlos y ordenó a los demás que los persiguieran. Los tres fueron al camarote de Jim y le contaron lo que habían oído de Silver y los demás, de repente se escuchó un gran tumulto en la cubierta de la nave, rápidamente subieron allí y presenciaron como la tripulación completa se amotinaba y ahora estaban bajo las órdenes de Silver alzando sobre el mástil una bandera pirata.

La capitana salió a la cubierta junto con el profesor Delbert y vieron perplejos el motín de la tripulación. "No toleraré piratas en mi nave profesor" dijo la capitana sacando su arma y disparando al aire pero esto solo sirvió para enaltecer más a la amotinada tripulación. Drake, Ayaki y Eria se vieron rodeados por varios de los piratas y para enfrentarlos invocaron sus Llaves Espadas, uno de los piratas disparo con su arma pero Drake bloqueo el disparo con su Llave Espada y contra ataco lanzándolo a un lado, Jim recogió el arma y se puso a apoyarles. Los cuatro tuvieron que retroceder y se reunieron con la capitana y el profesor.

- Toda la tripulación se ha amotinada -dijo Ayaki a la capitana-

- La situación es mala, debemos abandonar la nave, a los botes de emergencia -dijo el profesor Delbert-

- ...Señor Hawkins, tome esto y cuídelo con su vida -le dijo la capitana mientras le daba una pequeña esfera dorada-

- Qué es eso? -preguntó Drake-

- El mapa...esto nos llevará al tesoro de Flint -le respondió Jim-

Los cinco lograron repeler a los atacantes y llegaron a donde estaban los botes de escape, subieron a uno y rápidamente salieron de la nave con rumbo al mundo que tenía más cerca, donde deberían hallar el tesoro. Mientras su bote descendía, los piratas continuaban disparándoles y uno de los disparos hirió a la capitana en el brazo, lograron descender al mundo y ayudaron a la capitana a seguir adelante, Eria usó su hechizo de cura pero solo pudo aliviarla parcialmente, ingresaron a una cueva y allí se refugiaron.

- Déjenme...deben continuar sin mi -dijo la capitana algo adolorida-

- Nada de eso, encontraremos la forma de salir de este embrollo -dijo el profesor Delbert-

- Será mejor explorar los alrededores y buscar un mejor lugar donde escondernos -dijo Drake-

- Profesor, cuide a la capitana, nosotros buscaremos un lugar seguro -dijo Jim-

Drake, Ayaki, Eria y Jim se adentraron en la cueva buscando algún mejor refugio, mientras avanzaban notaron que en el lugar había una gran cantidad de maquinaria vieja cubierta por la vegetación, mientras avanzaron un poco más, Ayaki notó algo extraño cubierto por la maleza, lo desempolvó un poco y de repente empezó a moverse haciéndola saltar del susto, todos fueron a ver lo que había pasado. Todos vieron sorprendidos que Ayaki había reactivado un viejo y pequeño robot que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado.

- Por fin...que paso? ...Donde está el capitán Flint?...Porque no recuerdo nada? -dijo a viva voz el histérico robot-

- Tranquilo...mi nombre es Ayaki, y ellos son Drake, Eria y Jim...quien o que eres tú?

- Soy BEN Bio-electrico navegador...un placer

- Espera...mencionaste algo del capitán Flint? -le preguntó Jim-

- Si...yo trabajaba con él...vinimos a este mundo para...ERROR DE DATOS...IMPOSIBLE ACCEDER A LA MEMORIA...REINICIAR...

- Tranquilo... -le dijo Drake mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza, con lo que regresó a la normalidad-

- Lo siento...pero alguien me quitó mi chip de memoria y he perdido muchos de mis datos, solo recuerdo...una puerta que se abría y cerraba...y también sobre algo...en el núcleo del mecanismo

- Conoces un lugar donde podríamos ocultarnos? -le preguntó Eria-

- Si claro...síganme

Ben les guió a través de de una serie de ductos y túneles de metal hasta llegar a un lugar bien resguardado y cubierto en parte por la maleza.

- Este lugar nos servirá como refugio -dijo Drake-

- Me preguntó quién habrá construido todo este lugar? -dijo Ayaki-

- ...Debió ser una civilización avanzada pero por el mal estado...diría que lleva siglos abandonado...que pudo llevarlos a su extinción?

- Ayaki, Eria ustedes quédense aquí, Jim y yo iremos por la capitana y el profesor

Drake y Jim se pusieron en marcha, regresaron al lugar donde estaban el profesor y la capitana y le ayudaron a llegar al refugio pero cuando regresaron vieron que habían sido descubiertos por los hombres de Silver y estos empezaron a dispararles con sus armas pero ellos lograron defenderse con sus Llaves Espadas. Desde el exterior Silver apareció con una bandera blanca para negociar una tregua, a lo que Drake, Ayaki, Eria y Jim fueron a hablar con él.

- Primero bajen sus armas -dijo Silver a los portadores de la Llave Espada-

- Sabes bien que siempre regresan -le dijo Ayaki con tono amenazante-

- Me sorprende que tres chiquillos hayan podido evitar al Imperio, se bien lo que les hacen a aquellos que se niegan a unirse a sus filas -les dijo Silver-

- Que es lo que quieres John? -le preguntó Jim-

- Es muy sencillo Jimbo, entrégame el mapa y nadie saldrá lastimado

- No lo creo -le dijo Drake acercando más su Llave Espada-

- Escúchenme...los cuatro tienen potencial, si hacen lo que les digo todos saldremos de aquí con el tesoro de Flint y lo repartiremos en partes iguales -les ofreció Silver-

- Si algo aprendí bien es no confiar en un pirata -le increpó Jim-

- Como quieran...tienen hasta el anochecer para rendirse y entregar el mapa, de lo contrario atacaré con todo mi arsenal -les amenazó Silver mientras se iba-

Los cuatro volvieron a su refugio y pensaron que hacer, no podían quedarse allí por mucho tiempo, debían encontrar la forma de escapar. Le preguntaron a Ben si conocía alguna salida adicional y el les condujo por otro pasadizo hacia el exterior. Se escabulleron por allí pero no podían ir muy rápido debido al estado de la capitana. Ya estaba anocheciendo y continuaban avanzando entre la vegetación sin saber hacia dónde iban de repente escucharon disparos provenientes de todas direcciones, habían sido descubiertos por los hombres de Silver.

Rápidamente, Drake, Ayaki y Eria invocaron sus Llaves Espada y lucharon contra los piratas, la capitana a pesar de su estado les ayudó disparando a los que podía pero ella y el profesor fueron rodeados. "Bajen sus armas...todos" dijo Silver a Drake y los demás, quienes sin más remedio bajaron sus Llaves Espada. "El mapa Jimbo" le dijo Silver mientras extendía su mano robótica, Jim le entregó el mapa y Silver empezó a revisarlo intentando abrir aquella esfera pero no sucedía nada. Molesto Silver le ordenó a Jim que abriera el mapa y se lo devolvió, Jim cogió la esfera y apretó ciertas partes de ella, el obejto dorado se abrió y desplegó un mapa holográfico completo de varios mundos, éste se centró en el mundo en el cual se encontraban rebelando la posición exacta del tesoro.

- Perfecto, ustedes atenlos y vigílenlos, los demás... -pero antes de que Silver terminara de dar sus ordenes, la esfera se cerró desvaneciéndose el mapa-

- Si quieres el mapa tendrás que llevarme contigo -le dijo Jim-

- ...Bien iremos todos

A la cabeza del grupo, Jim llevaba el mapa mientras que Silver le seguía de cerca. Recorrieron un largo camino hasta llegar un acantilado, el mapa ya no indicaba nada más. Silver le ordenó a Jim que hiciera funcionar el mapa pero él le dijo que ese era el final del camino. "En el núcleo del mecanismo...si todo este mundo es el mecanismo, eso significaría que el tesoro esta en el núcleo de este mundo" dijo Jim mientras los demás piratas le miraban incrédulo. Eria se acercó más al acantilado y vio una pequeña hendidura en el suelo como si debería colocarse algo allí.

- Eso es...el mapa debe ir allí -dijo Drake-

- Espero que funcione -dijo Ayaki-

Jim se acercó e insertó la esfera dorada, todo vieron sorprendidos como apareció un gran portal que mostraba una constelación de estrellas. Jim notó que el mapa holográfico mostraba diferentes mundos y a medida que tocaba las imágenes del portal cambiaban.

- Esto es de lo que hablabas Ben, una puerta que se abre y se cierra -dijo Eria-

- Así es como lo hizo Flint, usaba este portal para ir a diferentes mundos -dedujo Jim-

- Pero donde está el tesoro? -preguntó Silver con impaciencia-

- Solo hay que abrir...la puerta correcta

Jim presiono en el mapa el símbolo del mundo donde estaban y la puerta mostró una gran esfera de metal rodeada por láseres que le suministraba energía, todos ingresaron por el portal y vieron sorprendidos una increíble cantidad de oro y joyas regadas por todo el lugar.

- Este es...el botín de mil mundos -dijo Silver al contemplar el tesoro del capitán Flint-

Todos quedaron impactados por aquella visión, un gran tesoro oculto en el corazón de aquel mundo, pero nadie sospechaba de que más se hallaba oculto en ese lugar.

**Fin del Capitulo 11**

* * *

Hola a todos, aqui loes traigo dos nuevos capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la proxima y no olviden dejar algun comentario.


	12. Capitulo 12 El Botín de Mil Mundos

**Capitulo 12**

**El Botín de mil Mundos**

Ante ellos yacía el más grande tesoro que hayan visto en sus vidas, todo el núcleo mecánico del planeta estaba cubierto por oro y joyas, allí estaba el legendario tesoro del Capitán Flint esperando a ser reclamado. "Al fin...toda una vida buscándolo...y por fin lo estoy tocando" dijo Silver mientras recogía todo el oro que podía. En medio de todo el oro, había una gran y vieja nave muy deteriorada, aprovechando la distracción de Silver y sus hombres, Jim y Ben junto con Drake, Ayaki y Eria fueron a ver aquella nave. Era bastante vieja y difícilmente parecía que pudiera volver a despegar pero estaba rebalsando en oro y joyas, además, en ella había algo totalmente impactante.

- Oigan chicos...no sé, pero...aquí hay algo muy frustrante pero no logro recordar -les dijo Ben-

- Que eso de allá? -dijo Eria señalando hacia un rincón oscuro de la nave-

- No...puede ser... -dijo Jim al ver lo que señalaba Eria, un gran esqueleto sentado en un resplandeciente trono-

- Es...el capitán Flint -dijo el robot muy sorprendido-

-O lo que queda de él...que irónico, morir sin haber gastado su tesoro -dijo Ayaki-

Jim examinó más de cerca los restos del capitán pirata y notó que sostenía algo, era una pieza mecánica y al verlo más de cerca se dio cuenta de lo que era y lo saco de la mano huesuda. "Ben creo que encontré tu memoria" dijo Jim mientras colocaba la pieza en la cabeza del robot, de repente los ojos de Ben brillaron y todos sus recuerdos regresaron.

- Mi base de datos...Ya recuerdo todo! Y porque Flint me lo quitó en primer lugar, fue para que no le dijera a nadie sobre esa Trampa Explosiva

- Que trampa? -preguntó Drake-

- Dijiste...Explosiva? -dijo Eria con miedo-

- Flint no quería que nadie robara su tesoro, así que programo el núcleo para que se autodestruyera haciendo volar...todo el planeta!

En ese instante se escucharon varias explosiones y vieron como uno de los láseres disparo contra el propio núcleo partiéndolo en dos mientras todo el mecanismo comenzaba a explosionar.

- Rayos...Ben, Eria ustedes regresen y ayuden a la capitana y al profesor, necesitamos que traigan la nave -les dijo Jim- Drake, Ayaki ayúdenme a activar este vejestorio, no nos iremos con las manos vacías

- Jim estas seguro? -le preguntó Eria-

- Si, vayan ahora

- Que necesitas? -le preguntó Drake-

Jim les empezó a dirigir para que le ayudaran a encender la vieja nave mientras que Eria y Ben regresaron por el portal y fueron a adonde se hallaban la capitana y el profesor Delbert. Por todas partes se escuchaban explosiones mientras el núcleo del planeta se partía por la mitad y todo le tesoro de Flint se fundía por la explosión, varios de los hombres de Silver encontraron su fin al ser alcanzados por las explosiones y el fuego mientras que unos cuantos lograron escapar por el portal. El desesperado Cyborg intentaba salvar la mayor cantidad posible del oro pero era inútil, Silver alzó la mirada y vio como Jim, Drake y Ayaki intentaban hacer funcionar la vieja nave de Flint y fue hacia donde estaban.

- Ya casi esta... -dijo Jim mientras conectaba los últimos cables-

- Apresúrate, todo este lugar hará explosión en cualquier momento -le dijo Ayaki-

- Solo un poco...

En ese instante, Drake y Ayaki vieron a Silver subir a la nave con una espada en alto. "Bien hecho Jimbo, ahora me llevaré mi tesoro" dijo Silver en tono amenazante. Drake y Ayaki invocaron sus Llaves Espadas.

- Me agradan chicos, pero no permitiré que nadie se interponga entre mi tesoro y yo -dijo Silver alzando su espada-

- Eso lo veremos -dijo Drake mientras se lanzaba al ataque-

Silver uso su espada para bloquear el ataque de Drake pero luego Ayaki también le ataco y logró darle un fuerte golpe que obligo a Silver retroceder, Drake realizó un ataque con salto y le dio de lleno, Silver arremetió esta vez contra Ayaki pero ella fue más rápida y usó el hechizo de fuego para distraerlo mientras que Drake aprovechando esa fracción de segundo, hundió su Llave Espada en la pierna mecánica de Silver haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio mientras que Ayaki le arrebató su espada dejándolo fuera de combate.

Los dos habían vencido fácilmente al viejo Cyborg pero en ese instante ocurrió una fuerte explosión que partió a la mitad la nave y mando lejos a Darke y Ayaki, cuando Silver alzó la vista vio a Jim sujetándose para evitar caer en el abismo, los dos portadores de la Llave Espada fueron hacia donde estaban pero estaban muy lejos y parecía que no llegarían a tiempo.

Ben y Eria lograron regresar a la nave, allí un grupo de piratas mantenía cautivos a la capitana y al profesor.

- Ben distráelos, tengo planeado algo -le dijo Eria-

- Crees que puedas contra esos seis?

- No te preocupes, los piratas raramente saben usar magia

Ben subió a la nave y empezó a gritarles a los piratas para llamar su atención, ellos fueron por él pero Eria aprovechó para usar su magia contra ellos, logró aturdirlos en cadena usando Thunder y luego los congeló con Blizzard dejándolos inmovilizados. El robot fue y liberó a la capitana y al profesor Delbert, mientras que Eria les explicaba lo ocurrido.

- Debemos ir rápido por ellos, antes de que todo el planeta explote -les dijo Eria preocupada-

- Profesor...tendrá que pilotear la nave -le dijo la capitana aún débil por su herida-

- Si capitana

- Hombre de metal, dirija los controles principales -ordenó la capitana a Ben-

Rápidamente, la nave alzó vuelo y a toda velocidad fue hacia donde se hallaba el portal, todo el planeta empezaba a sacudirse mientras escuchaban toda una serie de explosiones, les quedaba poco tiempo antes de que todo el mundo fuera destruido.

A duras penas Jim podía sujetarse, Drake y Ayaki fueron corriendo a ayudarle pero no lograrían llegar a tiempo, en el último segundo, antes de caer en el abismo, Jim fue salvado por Silver quien logró sostenerlo con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su brazo mecánico sostenía lo que quedaba de la nave y el tesoro evitando que cayeran al abismo, Silver apenas podía mantener a los dos y si no pensaba en algo rápido todos caerían al abismo de fuego.

- Sujétate fuerte Jimbo -le dijo el cyborg-

- No puedo...

- ...Ahhh...esto me pasa por ser un tonto sentimental!

- Silver soltó la nave dejándola caer y sujetó a Jim evitando así que cayera, en ese momento llegaron Drake y Ayaki y les ayudaron a subir.

- John...el tesoro lo dejaste...

- Solo era aun obsesión de toda la vida, ya lo superaré

- Vámonos de aquí, pronto no quedará nada -dijo Drake-

Los cuatro corrieron hacia el portal y lo atravesaron antes de que el núcleo colapsara, todo el planeta comenzaba a explotar, había fuego por todas partes y el suelo se iba partiendo mientras ocurrían más y más explosiones. A lo lejos vieron la nave llegar justo a tiempo y subieron en ella.

- Oh capitana, llego justo a tiempo para salvarnos... -dijo Silver pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por la capitana-

- Guarde sus palabras para la corte imperial Silver

- Capitana quedan 2 minutos y 30 segundos antes de la explosión del planeta -le informó Ben-

- Profesor...encienda los propulsores a máxima potencia...

En ese momento, una de las explosiones alcanzó la nave y daño seriamente uno de los motores.

- Perdimos el propulsor izquierdo, potencial de la nave al 60%

- 60%...No lograremos escapar de la explosión a tiempo -dijo el profesor preocupado-

- Hay otra salida, el portal podemos usarlo para escapar -dijo Jim-

- Pero Jim, ese portal lleva directo a un infierno! .-le dijo Ben-

- Solo hay que abrir la puerta hacia otro mundo -dijo Eria-

Rápidamente Jim tomó el propulsor dañado y con ayuda de Silver lo adecuaron en forma de un deslizador, Jim se subió y lo encendió saliendo a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba el portal, todo iba bien al principio pero el deslizador de Jim empezó a fallar y cayó a un abismo frente a la mirada perpleja de todos. Por alguna razón y sin siquiera pensarlo, Drake saltó de la nave y arrojó su Llave Espada, en un brilló de luz está tomo la forma de un vehículo, Drake logró subirse en ella y salvar a Jim en plena caída libre.

- Que...que es eso? -preguntó Ayaki sorprendida-

- La Llave Espada de Drake...se convirtió en un Glider, es un habilidad muy avanzada -dijo Eria aún sin creérselo-

- SOLO QUEDAN 30 SEGUNDOS PARA LA EXPLOSIÓN -dijo Ben todo alterado-

Tanto Drake y Jim a bordo del Glider, sortearon todos los obstáculos y lograron llegar al portal, Jim pulsó la imagen de un mundo en particular y el portal se abrió. Justo antes de que el planeta explosionara, la nave logró cruzar el portal e inmediatamente lograron escapar de la destrucción total. Todos vitorearon por aquella asombrosa hazaña, Drake y Jim regresaron a la nave y el Glider de Drake regresó a su estado original. El portal los había llevado al puerto de Montressor, el lugar del que habían partido. No faltaba mucho para que llegaran al puerto en forma de luna, Drake, Ayaki y Eria estaban agotados por lo sucedido y bajaron a su camarote para descansar, Jim les acompaño, entonces se percataron de que había alguien en la sección donde estaban los botes de escape, era Silver.

- Que haces aquí John? -le preguntó Ayaki con seriedad-

- Solo...ehhh me aseguraba que los botes estuvieran bien amarrados -respondió nervioso el Cyborg-

- ...Te espera una larga condena Silver -le dijo Drake- ...pero...

- Al fin y al cabo me salvaste, John...supongo que te debo una -le dijo Jim-

Silver subió al bote y Jim abrió la compuerta para que pudiera salir de la nave.

- Porque no vienen? Los cuatro, buscaremos más tesoros y muchos otros mundos -les propuso Silver-

- Tenemos una misión que cumplir -le dijo Drake-

- Además...debo volver a mi hogar -le respondió Jim-

- Entiendo, Jimbo...esto es para ti y tu querida madre -le dijo Silver mientras le arrojaba unas monedas de oro y joyas que había logrado salvar del tesoro-

Los cuatro vieron alejarse al capitán en ese pequeño bote y cerraron la compuerta. Tras unos minutos más, atracaron en el muelle. Drake, Ayaki y Eria decidieron quedarse allí, aún tenían que encontrar una nave que los llevara a su destino mientras que Jim volvería a su hogar, se despidieron y los tres portadores de la Llave Espada vieron partir por última vez al RLS Legacy.

- Bien...estamos donde comenzamos -dijo Drake algo decepcionado-

- Al menos fue una gran aventura -dijo Eria-

- Eria, podríamos usar el Glider para ir a otros mundos? -le pregunto Drake-

- En teoría es posible pero...dudo que los tres quepamos en el tuyo además que llamaría mucho la atención y peor si nos encuentra alguna patrulla imperial

Sin más remedio, los tres continuaron buscando alguna nave y recorrieron de nuevo el muelle pero sin éxito. Finalmente fueron a uno de los callejones del muelle y allí vieron a una figura muy familiar.

- Vaya, no esperaba verlos por aquí de nuevo -les dijo un chico rubio de traje rojo-

- Tú...eres el que nos metió en todos esos problemas -dijo Drake molesto al reconocerle-

- El nombre es Kaith y si me acuerdo de ustedes, que tal estuvo su viaje? -preguntó el joven mago rojo-

Pues casi nos traga y agujero negro, nos atacaron unos piratas y apenas pudimos escapar de un planeta que estaba por explotar -le dijo Ayaki con ironía- en lo que a mí respecta nos debes un reembolso

- Lo siento pero ya gasté el dinero que me dieron, además yo cumplí con mi parte del trato

- De ser así no estaríamos aquí -le contestó Ayaki molesta-

El mago rojo les ofreció conseguirles otro transporte por un precio pero Ayaki se molestó aún más por esa propuesta que invocó su Llave Espada lista para pelear contra el mago que les había estafado.

- Estás loca? -le dijo Drake-

- Vaya vaya, una portadora de la Llave Espada, ahora entiendo porque aceptaron subir a esa nave, buscaban huir del imperio -dijo el mago de forma perspicaz-

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, ahora nos devolverás nuestro dinero -le amenazó Ayaki-

- Es la primera vez que veo una Llave Espada tan adornada como la tuya, pero si quieres pelea con gusto te la daré

Drake, Eria y Ayaki vieron sorprendidos como el mago rojo alzó su mano e invoco su propia Llave Espada, esta era de color plateada con algunos detalles celestes y amarillos. Ayaki se puso en guardia lista para enfrentar a su rival.

.

.

.

**Fin del Capitulo 12**

**.**

**.**


	13. Capitulo 13 Al Fin una Nave

**Capitulo 13**

**Al Fin una Nave**

Frente a frente estaban ellos dos, mientras que Eria y Drake se veían sorprendidos por la revelación de aquel mago rojo, él también poseía una Llave Espada. La más sorprendida era Ayaki quien le acababa de desafiar pero el mago seguía con una mirada serena y un sonrisa confiada.

- Como es que un truhán como tú posee una Llave Espada? -dijo Ayaki algo molesta-

- La Llave Espada elige a su portador, alguien de un corazón fuerte...segura que quieres continuar? -le dijo Kaith-

- No crees que me vencerás! -dijo Ayaki mientras se lanzaba a atacarle-

Ayaki ataco a Kaith de frente pero el mago alzó su Llave Espada y conjuró un hechizo "Slowga" dijo el mago, en ese instante Ayaki sintió como su cuerpo se movía muy lentamente, de esa forma, Kaith evadió su ataque fácilmente y luego le atacó con un certero golpe, Ayaki intentó evadirlo pero sus movimientos eran muy lentos por lo que recibió el golpe de lleno. Tras realizar un gran esfuerzo, Ayaki pudo liberarse del hechizo y volvió a normalidad pero el mago rojo aún tenía otro as bajo la manga, conjuró un nuevo hechizo, esta vez dijo "Hastega" en ese instante sus movimientos se agilizaron enormemente, era mucho más rápido que Ayaki al punto de poder evadir todos sus ataques.

- Eria...que es lo que está haciendo? -preguntó Drake sorprendido-

- Magia de tiempo, manipula el tiempo para aumentar su velocidad -le explicó ella-

- Te das por vencida? -preguntó el mago rojo a su rival-

- No creas que me has vencido -respondió Ayaki con furia-

Ella logró bloquear uno de los ataque del mago y contraataco usando su hechizo de fuego pero aunque Kaith lo bloqueo con su Llave Espada, solo había sido una distracción pues Ayaki aprovechó la distracción del mago para lanzar toda una ráfaga de ataques con los que obligo a Kaith a retroceder sin poder esquivarlos todos. Ayaki dio un salto y atacó desde el aire haciendo que Kaith cayera al suelo soltando su Llave Espada, Ayaki coloco su Llave Espada sobre el cuello del mago rojo en señal de victoria.

- Creo que te subestimé -dijo el mago aún sonriendo-

- Aún así, fue interesante ver los trucos que tenías -le respondió ella-

- Bien supongo que me has vencido

Ayaki le extendió la mano y le ayudo a levantarse, Kaith se veía alegre a pesar de haber perdido.

- Hacía mucho que esperaba tener un buen combate, fue divertido...supongo que tendré que ayudarlos a conseguir una nave

- En serio lo harás? -le preguntó Drake-

- Claro eso les dije, además se nota que vienen escapando del imperio -les dijo Kaith- pero ayudaría si me dijeran a donde quieren ir exactamente

Los tres le contaron a Kaith sobre lo ocurrido en el palacio del Emperador, su encuentro con los maestros y la misión que se les había encomendado, debían encontrar la forma de llegar al Reino de la Oscuridad.

- Eso si complica las cosas, muchos creen que el Reino de la Oscuridad es solo un mito -les dijo Kaith-

- En realidad existe, es lo que se nos enseña a todos los aprendices -le dijo Eria-

- Debemos llegar ahí a como dé lugar -dijo Drake-

- Primero necesitamos una nave...y un capitán, síganme conozco el lugar adecuado donde encontrar uno -les dijo Kaith-

Los cuatro avanzaron por las callejuelas del puerto con Kaith a la cabeza, entraron por un callejón y Kaith tocó una puerta de madera y esta se abrió, los cuatro ingresaron en lo que parecía ser un bar, estaba lleno de todo tipo de personas, humanos y de otras razas. En el fondo había una banda que tocaba una melodía sencilla pero muy pegajosa mientras los presentes bebían o conversaban de diferentes cosas.

- Bienvenidos al bar de Mos Eisley, aquí se reúnen toda clase de navegantes y hasta piratas, si buscamos a un capitán lo suficientemente loco como para ir al Reino de la Oscuridad...aquí lo encontraremos -les dijo Kaith algo confiado-

- Será mejor separarnos y buscar algún capitán que quiera llevarnos -dijo Ayaki-

- Yo no se los sugeriría, manténganse unidos y déjenme hablar a mi -les dijo Kaith-

Avanzaron por el bar cuando de repente vieron que se armaba una fuerte discusión en el centro del bar, los cuatro fueron a ver qué sucedía y vieron sorprendidos a un viejo conocido, el capitán John Silver, rodeado por varios piratas en actitud muy amenazante.

- Te atreves a venir aquí Silver, con las manos vacías, después de todos los favores que pediste -le replicó uno de los piratas-

- Hace unos días alardeabas de conseguir el tesoro de Flint y prometiste darnos una porción generosa a cambio de una nave y hombres para tu tripulación -dijo otro pirata-

- Muchachos, muchachos...sé que son tiempo difíciles y comprendan mi situación, les pagaré a todos y con creces...solo necesito algo de tiempo -intentó convencerlos el Cyborg-

- Por tu culpa varios de mis hombres están muertos o en una prisión imperial

- Yo digo que le arranquemos sus piezas y las vendamos como chatarra -dijo un pirata mientras los demás le apoyaron-

Todos sacaron sus armas y estaban a punto de desmembrar a Silver pero algo los detuvo, Drake había invocado su Llave Espada y bloqueó sus ataques.

- Sé que tienen asuntos que resolver con este viejo Cyborg pero lo necesitamos en una pieza -les dijo Drake-

- Hazte a un lado chiquillo -le amenazó un pirata pero Drake logró derribarlo con su Llave Espada-

Los demás piratas se abalanzaron contra él pero Ayaki, Eria y Kaith invocaron sus Llaves Espadas y lucharon contra los otros piratas. "Tienen Llaves Espada, son soldados Imperiales" dijo uno de los piratas a viva voz, al escucharlo varios de los que estaban en el bar salieron a gran velocidad pero los que atacaron a Silver continuaron el enfrentamiento. Uno de ellos intentó atacar a Eria pero ella usó un hechizo de Hielo para hacerlo a un lado. "No tenemos tiempo para esto" dijo Ayaki mientras usó Fire provocando un pequeño incendio, el humo y el fuego obligaron a todos a salir del bar y los cuatro aprovecharon para escapar junto con Silver.

- Que agradable sorpresa verlos de nuevo chicos, de verdad me salvaron de una buena -dijo Silver-

- No fue nada señor Silver -respondió Eria educadamente-

- Bueno John nos debes una y sé la forma cómo puedes devolvernos el favor -dijo Ayaki-

. Claro, siempre que esté en mis posibilidades podré ayudarles -dijo el Cyborg-

- Necesitamos una nave y un capitán para ir...al Reino de la Oscuridad -le dijo Drake-

Al escuchar esas palabras Silver empezó a reírse a carcajadas y eso un poco que les molestó a ellos.

- Oh vamos, no me digan que creen en esas falacias -dijo el Cyborg-

- Esto es serio, tenemos una misión importante que cumplir -dijo Ayaki muy seria-

- Por favor, el Reino de la Oscuridad no existe, es solo un cuento inventado por el Imperio para intimidar a la población -dijo Silver- la propuesta que les hice aún sigue en pie, que dicen? Juntos podremos surcar hacia otros mundos y hacernos ricos con todo lo que encontremos

- ...Creo que perdemos nuestro tiempo con este Cyborg, es obvio que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad -dijo Kaith mientras los demás le siguieron la corriente, en ese instante la mirada de Silver se puso seria-

- Escúchenme bien, allá afuera hay cosas desconocidas, cosas horribles y horrores más allá de sus peores pesadillas, nadie sabe que acecha en la profunda oscuridad -les dijo Silver-

Los cuatro se miraron y continuaron insistiendo a Silver, al parecer sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

- Estuviste allí cierto? En el Reino de la Oscuridad -le preguntó Drake-

- No...pero he escuchado y visto muchas cosas, nadie se opone abiertamente al imperio pues saben que solo los que portan la Llave Espada pueden luchar contra la oscuridad y contra lo que yace en ella

- Pero ahora Arcadeus debe ser detenido a toda costa, para eso debemos ir a ese lugar -le insistió Ayaki-

- Nadie niega que el Emperador sea un tirano...pero nadie se opone a quien posea el poder de la Luz, su miedo a la oscuridad es mayor que su deseo de libertad -dijo Silver con un poco de melancolía-

- Y qué hay de ti John? No anhelas recuperar esa libertad? Si no ayudas a vencer a Arcadeus ya no habrá más imperio ni opresión -le dijo Drake-

Tras pensar en las palabras de Drake, Silver accedió a llevarles pero con la condición de que se quedaría con todas las riquezas y objetos valiosos que yacen, ellos no tuvieron problemas en acceder a su petición. Silver los llevó a un pequeño hangar en el muelle donde estaba la nave con la que viajarían, al mostrarles la nave, todos se sorprendieron de ver lo vieja y deteriorada que estaba, era mucho más pequeña que el RLS Legacy y también antigua y menos cuidada.

- No es una belleza? Con esta maravilla he recorrido varios mundos -les dijo Silver con orgullo-

- Esta cosa nos llevará al Reino de la Oscuridad? -dijo Drake algo escéptico-

- A mí me preocupa que se mantenga en una sola pieza, no me gustaría morir en un viaje tan importante -les dijo Kaith

- Espera...y a ti quien te dijo que vendrías con nosotros? -le preguntó Ayaki-

- Bueno ya no podré quedarme aquí, no después de todo el lió que se armó en el bar, además...no son los únicos con asuntos pendientes con el imperio

Silver empezó a preparar la nave, les dijo que fueran a conseguir provisiones y todo lo que necesitaran para el viaje, Kaith les dijo que volvería pronto ya que debía ir a ver a alguien primero. Tras unas horas de ir al pueblo a conseguir todo lo necesario, el grupo estaba listo para iniciar su viaje, Kaith regresó pero no estaba solo, junto a él venía un pequeño personaje, un moguri.

- Este es mi buen amigo Mog, es el mejor reparando naves y un gran forjador de armas y armaduras, nos ayudará en este viaje -les dijo Kaith-

- Un placer conocerlos, Kupo -dijo el pequeño moguri a todos-

- Un moguri...qué lindo, solo los he visto en libros pero siempre he querido abrazar uno -dijo Eria mientras abrazaba a Mog y lo estrujaba como un peluche-

- Tranquila...cuidado con mi Pompón, Kupo

- Mog me debía unos cuantos favores así que le pedí que nos acompañara

- Genial, los moguris son grandes forjadores nos serás de gran ayuda -dijo Ayaki-

- Si necesitan darle mantenimiento a la nave o sintetizar algún objeto solo avísenme

Una vez todo estaba listo se prepararon para partir, la nave se empezó a elevar lentamente hasta que pudo despegar del suelo y salir volando hacia las estrellas.

- Todos a sus puestos, iremos hacia donde ningún otro navegante se haya atrevido a ir -dijo Silver a todos-

- Ahora le pregunta es...donde queda el Reino de la Oscuridad -dijo Drake-

- Es muy simple, vayamos hacia lo más oscuro del espacio -dijo Ayaki muy confiada-

- Estas segura que eso funcionará? -preguntó Kaith-

- La verdad no lo sé, es solo intuición femenina -respondió Ayaki con una sonrisa-

- Bien confiemos en ella, capitán rumbo a la oscuridad -dijo Drake-

- Yo soy el que da las órdenes -dijo Silver- todos listos para el viaje

La nave se alejó del puerto de Montressor y se adentró en el espacio, su viaje acababa de comenzar, no sabían que desafíos u obstáculos encontrarían en el camino pero tenían una misión que cumplir y estaban dispuestos a conseguirlo sin importar el precio.

.

.

.

**Fin del Capitulo 13**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola a todos, aqui estan dos nuevos capitulos. Esperos les hayan gustado, hasta la proxima


	14. Capitulo 14 La Ciudad de las Campanas

**Capitulo 14**

**La Ciudad de las Campanas**

Surcaban el espacio infinito con las estrellas como únicos acompañantes, su pequeña nave avanzaba por el espacio que conectaba todos los mundos, con rumbo hacia la Oscuridad. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que zarparon, el viaje había sido tranquilo pero la a vez largo.

- Cuanto falta para llegar? -preguntó Ayaki de mala gana-

- Ni siquiera sabemos si este sea el camino correcto -le dijo Drake-

- Solo hemos viajado a ciegas hasta ahora? A este paso no llegaremos nunca -respondió Ayaki de mal humor-

- ...Lo mejor sería ir algún mundo y buscar información -sugirió Kaith-

- Es una buena idea pero...estamos en medio de la nada -dijo Eria decepcionada-

La nave continúo su avanzando por el espacio hasta que escucharon el aviso del capitán, habían llegado a un nuevo mundo.

- Tierra a la vista, icen las velas -dijo Silver a los demás-

- Qué mundo es ese? -preguntó Drake-

- No lo sé, en este punto hay varios mundos que no han sido catalogados en mapas -le respondió Eria-

- Creo que será bueno bajar y echar un vistazo -sugirió Kaith-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta del mago rojo y avisaron al capitán que descenderían a ese mundo, la nave emprendió el aterrizaje a aquel nuevo mundo. Bajaron poco a poco hasta a estar a alturas de las nubes, desde lo alto podían ver una gran ciudad de aspecto un poco simple que a Drake y Ayaki les recordó un poco a Cornelia. Decidieron bajar solo los cuatro portadores de la Llave Espada a tierra mientras que la nave quedaría sobre el cielo por precaución.

Drake, Ayaki, Eria y Kaith vieron a las personas ir y venir por las calles de la ciudad parecía ser un lugar apacible y sin rastro alguno del imperio. Se escuchaba un gran algarabío y música proveniente de una plaza y fueron a ver lo que sucedía, allí había una gran cantidad de personas reunidas en una especie de festival con bufones y gente en disfraces, había una gran euforia por parte de la concurrencia.

- Genial un festival y uno muy grande al parecer -dijo Kaith-

- Nunca había visto uno, hay mucha gente -dijo Eria emocionada-

Los cuatro avanzaron viendo todo el espectáculo que ofrecía el festival. En el medio de la plaza había un gran escenario sobre el cual se daba el espectáculo, Eria se separó de los demás y tropezó con un hombre alto que llevaba una capa roja y una capucha que cubría su rostro, Eria se disculpó pero aquel hombre solo le dirigió una mirada y continuó su camino, ella se quedó intimidada por aquel misterioso hombre vestido de rojo y más al ver que iba acompañado por un gran lobo. La aprendiza de mago siguió avanzando por la concurrida plaza y vio como una gran carroza escoltada por varios soldados, hacía su ingreso a la plaza, de la carroza de metal descendió un hombre alto de edad algo avanzada que llevaba puesto un traje negro que hacía referencia a su posición de autoridad.

El hombre subió a un atrio especial para él acompañado de un caballero en armadura de color azul con tonos amarillos, Eria se sorprendió al ver a ese guerrero y fue corriendo a buscar a los demás.

Desde su atrio privado, el juez Claude Frollo acompañado por aquel caballero que vio Eria, veía con indiferencia y desprecio el festival que se llevaba a cabo.

- Todo en orden señor -le informó un caballero en armadura dorada-

- Perfecto capitán Febo, pero mantenga bien abiertos los ojos, estos gitanos no son fáciles de predecir -dijo el juez al capitán-

- Si señor...por cierto quien es caballero que le escolta? -preguntó el capitán-

- Él es Sir Arngrim, un caballero santo de una tierra lejana, ha venido a ayudar en nuestra noble labor

Arngrim asintió a las palabras del juez pero no respondió nada, por el momento solo debía observar a que "ellos" se presentaran.

Eria se apresuró a encontrar a los demás para avisarlos lo que había visto, pudo encontrarlos y presurosamente, y con algo de miedo, les relato lo que vio.

- Eria dónde estabas? Te estás perdiendo la diversión -le dijo Ayaki-

- Debemos...irnos...rápido -dijo Eria titubeando-

- Que sucede? -le preguntó Drake-

- Está aquí, uno de los Tres Generales del imperio, está aquí...el General Arngrim -les dijo Eria un poco asustada-

- Un general imperial, que estará haciendo aquí? -dijo Kaith algo pensativo-

- Parece que está solo, pero por lo que sé, él es demasiado poderoso, lo mejor será irnos antes de que nos encuentre -dijo Eria presurosa-

Los cuatro decidieron irse de la plaza pero en ese instante se armó una gran algarabía por parte del público, un arlequín de vistosos atuendos subió al escenario del centro y dio un anuncio a todo el público, "Llegó la hora de elegir al nuevo rey de los bufones, el rostro más feo de todo Paris" Varios de los participantes en disfraces subieron al escenario, todos mostrando mascaras y haciendo muecas pero todos fueron abucheados por el público y sacados del escenario. Uno más subió, era una persona que usaba una capa morada y un traje verde y andaba jorobado, todo el mundo quedo estupefacto al ver que no llevaba una máscara sino que su rostro estaba algo deformado.

"Es el jorobado campanero de Notre Dame" empezaron a decir todos los presentes, "Damas y Caballeros, buscábamos al rostro más feo de todo París y aquí está...que viva nuestro nuevo rey el jorobado de Notre Dame QUASIMODO" Todo el mundo empezó a aclamar al jorobado campanero mientras era coronado como el rey de los bufones.

- Vaya toda una celebración -dijo Ayaki mientras escuchaban a la multitud aclamar-

- Aún así...no creo que sea correcto -dijo Drake algo pensativo-

- ...Chicos mejor vámonos... -les dijo Eria-

Los cuatro intentaban salir de la plaza pero de repente escucharon que las aclamaciones se volvieron más violentas, pronto se volvieron en insultos y los cuatro vieron como el público empezó a arrojar verduras al campanero y luego lo amarraron con sogas y humillaron frente a todos. Los guardias no hacían nada para detener lo que ocurría, desde su atrio, el juez Frollo observaba atentamente todo lo que ocurría pero no haría nada para detenerlo a pesar de que el jorobado pedía ayuda.

Ante tal acto, Drake no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a gritar "Déjenlo...Déjenlo!" se abrió paso entre la multitud y saltó sobre el escenario, con su Llave Espada liberó a Quasimodo frente a la atónita mirada de la concurrencia. "Estás bien?" le preguntó Drake pero el jorobado no le respondió. Ayaki y los demás corrieron hacia donde estaba Drake pero antes de que llegaran alguien más subió al escenario, una joven mujer de tez morena y largo cabello negro, se acercó a Quasimodo y le ayudó a levantarse.

- Ustedes, gitanos, aléjense de él -ordenó el juez a Drake y los demás-

- Gitanos...? -dijo Ayaki algo confundida-

- Juez Frollo, como se atreve a hablar de justicia cuando permite que se cometan actos contra este chico y mi gente -le increpo la gitana-

- Pagaras por tu insolencia gitana -dijo el Juez con ira- arréstenla

- Los guardias les rodearon por completo y parecía que no tenían escapatoria.

- Genial y ahora qué? -dijo Ayaki invocando su Llave Espada-

- Creo que escapar sería lo mejor, por cierto me llamo Esmeralda -les dijo la gitana- si que tienen unas espadas muy raras

- Y como piensas escapar? -le preguntó Drake-

- Sé algunos trucos que podrían ayudarnos, pero no creo que pueda sacarlos a todos ustedes -le contestó Esmeralda-

- Tengo una mejor idea, Thundara -dijo Kaith-

La ráfaga de rayos obligó a los guardias retroceder y ellos aprovecharon la distracción para escapar, "Porque siempre debemos ir de los guardias" dijo Ayaki con ironía mientras un grupo de soldados a caballo les perseguía.

- Estos guardias no son muy fuertes, Fira -dijo Kaith mientras derribaba a uno de los guardias con su magia-

- Son muy vulnerables a la magia eso nos da cierta ventaja -dijo Eria-

- Pero nos superan en número -dijo Drake-

Más guardias les rodearon y esta vez no parecía haber escapatoria pero Eria alzó su llave Espada y dijo "Teleporta" una luz envolvió a los cinco y desaparecieron del lugar dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Desde su atrio, el juez Frollo había observado todo con gran atención.

- Capitán Febo, encuéntrenlos y arréstenlos -ordenó el Juez-

- Sí señor, registren todas las calles

- Como verá, Ministro Frollo, ellos son de los que le hablé, las armas que portan, la Llave Espada les da poderes mágicos, debe detenerlos a toda costa -le dijo Arngrim-

- Lo sé...serán castigados por usar tal sacrílega hechicería y unirse a los gitanos

- Pero no los subestime, son más fuertes de lo que aparenta, para derrotarlos deberá usar esto -le dijo el General Imperial mientras le entregaba un pequeño cristal con un particular brillo rojo-

- Los cinco aparecieron en una de las callejuelas cerca a la plaza. El cielo estaba oscuro y comenzaba a llover, toda la gente ya se había retirado y los guardias buscaban por los alrededores a la gitana.

- Buen truco -les dijo Esmeralda-

- Solo fue un hechizo de tele transportación -le respondió Eria-

- Debe haber un lugar donde podamos ocultarnos hasta que se calmen las cosas -dijo Drake-

- Creo saber donde podemos ir -les dijo Esmeralda-

Los cinco se escabulleron evitando a los guardias, y llegaron a las puertas de la gran catedral de la ciudad, rápidamente abrieron las gigantes puertas y entraron al interior, quedaron impactados por la grandeza de tan sorprendente construcción así como los vitrales que la adornaban, el ambiente era bastante callado pero se escuchaban las voces de los feligreses orando.

- Vaya, es mucho más grande que el templo de Cornelia -dijo Drake sorprendido-

- Es bastante...imponente -dijo Ayaki mientras empezaban a escucharse las campanas-

- Supongo que aquí es donde él vive -dijo Esmeralda-

- Quien?

- El campanero, Quasimodo...quisiera disculparme con él, no creí que las cosas terminaran así

- No fue tu culpa, pero eso no debió pasar...no deberían juzgarlo solo por su apariencia -dijo Ayaki-

Los cinco decidieron quedarse en la catedral y esperar que los guardias se fueran de la plaza para así poder salir pero ninguno sabía que en ese momento alguien les estaba observando.

.

.

.

**Fin del Capitulo 14**

**.**

**.**


	15. Capitulo 15 Asilo en la Catedral

**Capitulo 15**

**Santuario en la Catedral**

Los cinco se quedaron en la catedral esperando que las cosas en el exterior se calmaran un poco, el lugar estaba vació no parecía haber nadie allí, avanzaron por el gran templo cuando escucharon una voz que les habló. "Vaya no esperaba verlos aquí, no después de todo el alboroto que armaron" Se voltearon y vieron sorprendidos a un caballero rubio de mediana edad en armadura dorada.

- Tú...eres uno de los soldados de Frollo -dijo Esmeralda al verle-

- Si pero...no vengo a arrestarlos, déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Febo -dijo el soldado bajando su espada-

- Porque deberíamos confiar en ti? -le dijo Ayaki con perspicacia-

- Bueno están en la catedral y aquí todo el que pide santuario es protegido -les respondió el capitán-

Febo les dijo que aunque sus órdenes fueran arrestarlos no pensaba que esa fuera la solución. El juez Frollo tenía un gran odio hacia los gitanos pero el capitán no lastimaría a gente inocente solo por prejuicios del juez.

- Ese Frollo, persiguiendo gente inocente sin razón...alguien debería hacer algo al respecto -dijo Drake-

- Oiga capitán, sabe algo del caballero que estaba con el juez en el festival? -le preguntó Eria-

- No mucho pero al parecer...

En ese momento escucharon una voz autoritaria amplificada por los muros de la catedral, "Bien hecho capitán Febo, ahora arréstenlos" era la voz del juez Frollo quien se hallaba a unos pasos de ellos. Al ver que había varios guardias junto con el juez, Drake y los demás invocaron sus Llaves Espada pero Febo les susurró en voz baja que se calmaran.

- Han pedido asilo señor, no hay nada que pueda hacer -dijo el capitán al anciano juez-

- Entonces sáquelos a la plaza -ordenó airoso el juez Frollo-

- Deberías tener por lo menos respeto a un lugar sagrado -le encaró Esmeralda-

- Como quieran, pero yo sé que los gitanos no soportan el encierro, tarde o temprano tendrás que salir de aquí, mis guardias vigilaran cada puerta día y noche. Pon un solo pie afuera y será mía -dijo el juez con tono amenazador-

- El juez Frollo dejó la catedral junto con los guardias y el capitán. Los cinco sin más remedio permanecieron allí dentro.

- Parece que le caíste bien -dijo Kaith a Esmeralda con cierta ironía-

- No es gracioso Kaith -le replico Ayaki-

- Ahora tendremos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí sin que nos descubran -dijo Drake-

Eria notó que había algo entre los pilares de la Iglesia y le avisó a los demás, Drake también vio a alguien que se ocultaba entre las columnas pero fuera quien fuera intentaba alejarse de allí. "Espera..." dijo Esmeralda al verle y fue tras de él, los demás la siguieron. Se adentraron en la catedral y subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una terraza en lo alto en medio de las dos torres de la catedral, allí lograron alcanzar a quien les había estado observando. "Espera...no vamos a hacerte daño" le dijo Esmeralda, ella se le acercó y vieron que se trataba del jorobado campanero de la catedral, Quasimodo.

- Lo siento, no quise asustarlos -les dijo el campanero-

- No te preocupes -le dijo Ayaki-

- Por cierto...gracias por ayudarme...allá abajo -dijo Quasimodo-

- No hay de que, no soporte ver que maltraten a alguien y menos de esa forma -le dijo Drake-

- Más bien debería pedirte disculpas, nunca quise que nada de eso pasara -dijo Esmeralda-

- No, no es tu culpa...tu eres buena, no eres como los otros, los demás son malos... -dijo Quasimodo algo apenado-

- Quien te dijo que todas las personas eran malas? -le preguntó Eria-

- Mi amo...Frollo

- Qué? Ese juez corrupto y malvado? Y le creíste? -dijo Ayaki sorprendida-

- Oh no, Frollo me salvó, el me cuidó cuando nadie más lo hizo

Quasimodo les contó cómo había pasado toda su vida en la catedral sin poder salir al exterior por orden de Frollo, Eria se sintió identificada con él pues ella también estuvo casi toda su vida en el palacio del Emperador sin poder salir. Quasimodo era una persona de buen y noble corazón que solo buscaba libertad, él les mostró las torres del campanario y como cada día las hacía tocar era algo bastante sorprendente. Vieron sorprendidos el lugar que habitaba Quasimodo a pesar de que vivía solo allí era un lugar muy acogedor y el sonido de las campanas le deba un toque magistral.

Ya había anochecido, todo estaba tranquilo en las calles pero desde lo alto se podía ver a los guardias que resguardaban las puertas de la catedral.

- Es increíble, eres afortunado de tener todo este lugar para ti Quasimodo -le dijo Esmeralda-

- Si...y podrías quedarte aquí para siempre, si quisieras -le respondió el campanero tímidamente-

- No puedo, los gitanos no soportamos el encierro

- Debe haber una forma de salir de aquí sin que nos descubran los guardias -pensó Kaith en voz alta-

- Podría usar mi hechizo Teleporta pero creo que solo nos llevaría a la plaza -dijo Eria-

- Creo que sé cómo ayudarles a salir, síganme -les dijo Quasimodo-

Siguieron al campanero por la terraza de la catedral hasta llegar al ala oeste que deba hacia el río que cruzaba la ciudad.

- Podemos bajar por el tejado no hay muchos guardias por este lado -les dijo el campanero-

- Bien pensado pero...no creo que podamos ir todos a la vez -dijo Drake-

- Es verdad, lleva primero a Esmeralda -le dijo Ayaki-

Quasimodo saltó por encima del balcón y Esmeralda subió sobre su espalda, los dos empezaron a bajar por el tejado de la catedral, a pesar de la gran dificultad que mostraba la arquitectura de la iglesia, el campanero era bastante hábil bajando por los pilares y paredes del edificio, ya estaban por llegar al suelo pero Quasimodo resbalo con una teja y los dos se deslizaron por una lamina de metal hasta el final del trayecto, la lamina salió disparada lejos de allí y su sonido alertó a los guardias, por suerte Esmeralda y Quasimodo aprovecharon la distracción para bajar al suelo.

- Gracias Quasimodo -le dijo Esmeralda-

- No es nada, ahora debes irte

- Ven conmigo, a la Corte de los Milagros, es el lugar donde los gitanos nos refugiamos, después de que ayudes a los demás a bajar podemos ir todos

- No puedo...debo volver al campanario ese es mi lugar

- Está bien, entonces yo vendré a verte

- Pero es peligroso, los guardias y Frollo...

- Vendré en la noche y seré cuidadosa, toma esto -le dijo Esmeralda dándole un pequeño talismán-

- Qué es?

- Si alguna vez necesitas de mi ayuda podrás encontrarme con este talismán. Gracias por todo

Esmeralda se fue rápidamente ocultándose en la oscuridad de la noche, Quasimodo se quedó mirándola hasta que se fue. El campanero subió una vez más hasta lo más alto de la catedral donde Drake y los demás le esperaban.

- Increíble que no te de vértigo por hacer todo ese trayecto -le dijo Eria-

- No es nada ya lo he hecho muchas veces

- Lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana, parece que los guardias se han puesto en alerta -dijo Kaith-

- No hay problema, puedo hacerles un espacio donde puedan pasar la noche -les dijo Quasimodo-

Regresaron al campanario y allí Quasimodo preparó un lugar donde los cuatro portadores de la Llave Espada pudieran descansar un poco. Pasaron unos minutos y de repente escucharon pasos que provenían de la escalera, alguien estaba subiendo hacia el campanario. "Ocúltense rápido" les dijo Quasimodo mientras iba a ver quién era el que subía por las escaleras. El campanero bajo y vio a un soldado rubio con una armadura dorada.

- Hola...busco a la gitana Esmeralda -dijo el capitán Febo-

- Largo! Tiene asilo, fuera! -empezó a gritarle furioso el campanero-

- Tranquilo...yo solo...

- Fuera!

- Está bien, solo quería decirle que no se preocupara por Frollo

- Vete...!

- Me iré, una cosa más, ella tiene suerte...de tenerte como amigo

El capitán se fue del campanario mientras que Quasimodo volvía a subir.

- Vaya le hiciste frente tú solo -le dijo Ayaki-

- Un caballero tiene que hacer frente para proteger a su damisela -le dijo Kaith en broma-

- Caballero? De que están hablando?

- Bueno...yo creo que ella te gusta -dijo Eria sonriente-

- Oh vamos... el rostro más feo de todo París recuerdan?

- No es el exterior lo que cuenta sino tu interior -le dijo Ayaki-

Por primera vez Quasimodo tuvo una extraña sensación que jamás había sentido en su vida tal vez lo demás tenían razón y tal vez...se había enamorado de la gitana. El campanero les preguntó a Drake y los demás de donde venían así como de las Espadas que llevaban, ellos le contaron que venían de otro mundo y buscaban una forma de llegar al Reino de la Oscuridad, le relataron todo lo que habían pasado hasta ese punto y Quasimodo escuchó fascinado las historias sobre aquello otros mundos que habían allá afuera.

En el Palacio de Justicia, el Juez Frollo meditaba lo ocurrido junto a la chimenea que ardía con un fuego intenso. Por alguna razón de dejaba de pensar en aquella Gitana, podía verla en frente suyo, podía sentirla pero debía hacer a un lado aquello pensamientos pues su misión era librar al mundo del pecado y la corrupción de los gitanos sin embargo ahora sentía que su alma había sido hechizada por aquella gitana, no podía sacar de su mente aquel ardiente deseo.

Con los brazos extendidos, Frollo rogaba por el perdón divino por aquella pasión impura que condenaría su alma, al ver el fuego en la chimenea sabía que el fuego infernal sería lo que le aguardaría por no cumplir su deber. De repente un guardia tocó a la puerta y entró con noticias.

- Juez Frollo, la gitana ha escapado

- Qué?...

- No está en la catedral, se fue

- Pero como...? No importa, fuera de aquí idiota. La encontraré, la hallaré así tenga que quemar toda París

El fuego de la chimenea ardía con más fuerza mientras que el cristal que Arngrim le había dado comenzaba a brillar intensamente y una sombra oscura y de forma monstruosa apareció detrás del juez, el calor era tan intenso que Frollo podía sentir como si fuera consumido por el fuego mismo, el fuego del infierno.

"Ella mía será...o ella ARDERÁ!"

.

.

.

**Fin Capitulo 15**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola a todos, aqui estan dos nuevos capítulos. Espero les hayan gustado, hasta la proxima.


	16. Capitulo 16 Batalla en el Gran Puente

**Capitulo 16**

**Batalla en el gran Puente**

Había una gran conmoción en las calles de París, los soldados del juez Frollo revisaban las casas y negocios en busca de la gitana Esmeralda, cada persona que se negaba a cooperar o dar información sobre su paradero era encarcelado y sus hogares quemados. Frollo se había extralimitado, sus soldados saqueaban la ciudad y nadie parecía ser capaz de detenerlos. El capitán Febo veía las atrocidades que el juez cometía contra personas inocentes y ya no podía tolerar tal crueldad.

Los hombres de Frollo allanaron la casa de un granjero, él y toda su familia fueron encerrados en ella y el juez ordenó quemar la casa con toda la familia adentro, el capitán no obedecería tal orden.

- Señor me niego rotundamente a matar gente inocente, esto no fue para lo que me entrenaron -dijo el capitán con determinación-

- Fue entrenado para seguir ordenes capitán, ahora quémela

- No lo haré, señor

- Cobarde traidor

Frollo prendió fuego a la casa el mismo pero el capitán Febo, sin dudarlo dos veces, ingresó por una ventana y ayuda al granjero y su familia a salir de allí pero los hombres de Frollo lo capturaron y llevaron ante el juez.

- Lástima que desperdicie una brillante carrera capitán, peor la traición se paga con la muerte -dijo el juez con tono severo-

- Considérela un honor, señor

El capitán logró librarse de los soldados y huyó en uno de los caballos, los arqueros comenzaron a dispararle, Febo esta por cruzar el puente y escapar pero una de las flechas le impactó y cayó del caballero y del puente hacia el río. Frollo le dio por muerto y se retiró del lugar junto con sus tropas. Febo había caído al agua y creía que ese lugar sería su tumba pero de repente sintió que alguien le ayudaba a salir del agua, al abrir los ojos vio que se trataba de la gitana, Esmeralda le acababa de salvar la vida.

* * *

Desde lo alto de la catedral, Quasimodo junto con los demás veían arder la ciudad, parecía ser que solo la catedral era el único lugar que se había salvado de la persecución del juez.

- No puede ser que haya llegado a esto -dijo Drake-

- Alguien debería hacer algo, digo que le demos una lección -dijo Ayaki-

- Yo no estaría tan seguro -intervino Kaith- si ese juez tiene ayuda de un general imperial debemos ser muy precavidos y más con la ciudad así

- Es cierto, Arngrim es el más implacable de los tres generales, a pesar de ser muy reservado, en batalla es brutal -les dijo Eria con algo de miedo-

- Me preocupa Esmeralda...espero que esté bien -dijo Quasimodo algo desanimado-

- No debes preocuparte, seguro que ya se adelanto a Frollo y se encuentra fuera de peligro -intentó de animarle Ayaki-

Quasimodo seguía preocupado por Esmeralda a pesar de los ánimos que le deban los demás, esperaba que estuviera bien y que pudiera volver a verla.

Una voz se escuchó proveniente de las escaleras, Quasimodo la reconoció de inmediato era Esmeralda, bajó rápidamente a hacia donde estaba ella, estaba muy feliz de verla pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba sola, a cuestas traía al capitán Febo quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

- Quasimodo, ya has hecho mucho por mí, pero por favor necesito tu ayuda, Frollo también le persigue y está malherido -dijo Esmeralda sosteniendo al herido capitán-

- Por aquí -dijo Quasimodo mientras los llevaba a un lugar donde Febo pudiera recostarse-

Esmeralda atendió las heridas del capitán, Eria le ayudó con su magia por suerte la flecha no alcanzó a su corazón.

- Eres el soldado más valiente que conozco, te arriesgaste para salvar a esa familia -le dijo Esmeralda-

- Debía hacerlo...Frollo ha perdido la cabeza...

- Debemos detenerlo de una forma u otra -dijo Drake-

Quasimodo escuchó el ruido de alguien que subía, se fijó por las escaleras y vio que era Frollo el que subía.

- Rápido debes irte, por la torre este por allí podrás salir sin problemas -dijo el campanero a la gitana-

- Por favor prométeme que le cuidarás -le dijo la gitana-

- Lo prometo, ahora debes irte

Quasimodo le indicó a Esmeralda por donde debía irse mientras que Drake y los demás ocultaban al capitán debajo de una mesa.

- Chicos deben ocultarse -les advirtió el campanero-

- Esta es nuestra oportunidad, podemos acabar con él -dijo Ayaki-

- No podemos precipitarnos, o los guardias vendrán por Quasimodo -dijo Drake- pensativo-

Ayaki y Drake se ocultaron sobre las campanas mientras que Eria y Kaith salieron hacia la terraza de la catedral. En ese momento, la puerta del campanario se abrió y el juez ingresó a la morada del campanero.

- Amo...no esperaba verlo -dijo Quasimodo intentado disimular su nerviosismo-

- Para comer contigo siempre tengo tiempo muchacho -dijo el juez- porqué me parece que hay algo diferente en este lugar

- No amo, no ocurre nada...

- Me ocultas algo Quasimodo? Algo respecto a esa gitana -dijo Frollo con tono amenazante-

- No nada...amo...

- Sé que tú, la ayudaste a ESCAPAR! -gritó el juez con furia-

- Ella fue buena conmigo...

- IDIOTA...Los gitanos no conocen la bondad, fue un engaño...piensa chico, piensa en tu madre!...Pero que podría saber un criatura tan débil como tú, no te preocupes, ella saldrá pronto de nuestras vidas

- De qué habla?

- Yo sé donde está su escondite, la corte de los milagros, y mañana los atacaré con 1000 de mis hombres

Frollo se fue del campanario dejando perplejo a Quasimodo, Drake y los demás salieron de sus escondites y Febo se levantó aún adolorido.

Debemos llegar a la Corte de los Milagros antes que Frollo -dijo el capitán-

- No puedo...no puedo dejar el campanario otra vez -dijo Quasimodo-

- Pero Esmeralda es tu amiga debemos ayudarla -dijo Ayaki-

- Frollo es mi amo, no puedo volver a desobedecerle

- No dejaré que ese sujeto masacre gente inocente -dijo Drake- ...debes hacer lo que creas que sea correcto

Los cuatro junto con Febo salieron del campanario y bajaron las escaleras dejando a Quasimodo allí. Salieron de la catedral pero una vez allí Quasimodo les alcanzó y decidió ir con ellos, les mostró el talismán que Esmeralda le había dado, esa era la única pista que tenían para encontrar la Corte de los Milagros.

- Ella me dijo que usara esto para encontrarla

- Interesante pero...que significa -dijo Eria al verlo-

- No lo sé pero creo que nos ayudará

- Parce ser una especie de amuleto o... -intentaba deducir Kaith-

- Es un...es un mapa de la ciudad -dijo Quasimodo al verlo de cerca-

- No parece un mapa -dijo Ayaki escéptica-

- Si lo sé, es la ciudad, he vivido 20 años en lo alto se como se ve la ciudad desde arriba

- Bien entonces habrá que seguir este mapa -dijo Drake-

El grupo avanzó por la oscuridad de la noche siguiendo a Quasimodo, las calles estaban tranquilas, para su suerte no parecía haber ningún guardia. Caminaron hasta llegar al puente que cruzaba el río hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad, cuando estaba a medio camino de cruzarlo, escucharon un sonido que les erizo la piel, era el aullido de un lobo y seguido escucharon una risa estruendosa.

Del cielo vieron descender una figura encapuchada cubierta por una capa roja y a su lado un gran lobo de piel verde, Eria lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo hombre con el que había tropezado en el festival. El misterioso personaje se puso delante de ellos, de su capa sacó dos grandes espadas y se puso en posición de batalla. "Ahora lucharemos" dijo aquel hombre.

- Y ahora qué? Quien es este sujeto? -dijo Drake-

- Será uno de los soldados de Frollo? -dijo Eria-

De verdad lo dudo -dijo Febo-

El hombre misterioso se abalanzó contra ellos pero Drake bloqueó su ataque con su Llave Espada, Ayaki le ataco y le obligó a retroceder.

"Tontos...se enfrentan al mayor espadachín de todos los tiempos, se enfrentan a mí GILGAMESH...por mucho tiempo he recorrido cientos de mundos en busca de la Espada Legendaria, he ido de Gaya a Terra, he viajado desde Spira a Ivalice. Sus ataques son inútiles contra mi"

Gilgamesh volvió a atacar contra ellos, esta vez Kaith logró bloquear una de sus espadas pero con su otro brazo atacó a Ayaki haciéndola a un lado. Drake hizo un ataque con salto pero este fue interceptado por el lobo de Gilgamesh. Kaith y Eria lanzaron sus hechizos contra el guerrero encapuchado pero logró abolirlos usando solo sus espadas. Ayaki corrió hacia él y le arrojó su Llave Espada, Gilgamesh se cubrió del ataque con sus espadas pero Drake aprovechó ese descuido del guerrero para atacarle sin embargo a pesar del golpe directo que le dio, no parecía haberle hecho suficiente daño.

"Si que tienen unas espadas muy interesantes, las quiero, serán una gran adición a mi colección personal"

Una vez más Gilgamesh les tacó de frente con sus dos espadas, dio un golpe certero contra Drake y Kaith derribando a ambos. Eria y Ayaki concentraron sus ataques de magia contra él pero ningún hechizo parecía tener algún efecto contra el guerrero encapuchado. Gilgamesh hizo un ataque con giro con sus espadas creando un potente remolino que embistió con fuerza a Ayaki y Eria

Drake volvió a levantarse pero solo se mantuvo en posición de defensa sin moverse, Gilgamesh corrió hacia donde estaba para atacarle, en ese instante Kaith alzó su Llave Espada y dijo "Slowga" con lo que esperaba relentizar al guerrero pero su efecto fue muy débil, Drake apenas podía bloquear los potentes ataques del Espadachín hasta que Ayaki saltó y le atacó desde el aire, el lobo trató de bloquear su ataque pero Eria lo derribo con su hechizo de fuego.

Gilgamesh bajó la guardia por un segundo y tanto Drake como Ayaki aprovecharon ese instante para darle un ataque directo el cual derribó al espadachín, al verse en desventaja, Gilgamesh emitió un silbido llamando a su lobo y ambos saltaron por el puente perdiéndose a la vista.

- Que tipo más raro...que es lo que quería? -dijo Ayaki lago malhumorada-

- Ese sujeto...tengo el presentimiento que lo volvemos a ver -dijo Drake pensativo-

- Será mejor continuar, ya perdimos mucho tiempo -dijo Febo-

Continuaron su camino avanzando por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a un viejo cementerio, allí vieron una tumba en particular que tenía grabado el mismo símbolo que el del mapa, Quasimodo retiró la gran placa de mármol de la tumba revelando unas escaleras que descendían hacia lo más oscuro.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a unas viejas catacumbas por donde circulaba el agua y una serie de cráneos y huesos yacían regados por todo el lugar.

- Este lugar me da escalofríos -dijo Eria asustada-

- Esta es la Corte de los Milagros? -dijo Ayaki-

- Yo diría que la Corte de los Huesos -dijo Kaith con ironía-

- Espero que encontremos pronto a Esmeralda -dijo Quasimodo- debo volver al campanario antes de meterme en más problemas-

- Hablando de problemas ya deberíamos habernos topado con alguno -dijo el capitán-

- De que hablas?

- Ya saben, un guardia, una trampa...o una emboscada

En ese instante fueron rodeados por varios gitanos quienes les ataron y amordazaron antes de que pudieran defenderse.

"Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí unos cuantos espías. Sí que son muy listos para haber dado con nuestro escondite, aquí en la Corte de los Milagros donde el invalido camina y el ciego puede ver, pero el muerto no habla...De esta Corta de los Milagros será un milagro que puedan salir"

.

.

.

**Fin del Capitulo 16**

**.**

**.**


	17. Capitulo 17 En el Fuego Infernal

**Capitulo 17**

**En el Fuego Infernal**

Rodeados por cientos de gitanos, fueron llevados hasta un patíbulo en medio de las carpas y de una gran multitud. Todos los presentes les abucheaban, mientras que fueron subidos al patíbulo. "Miren que les hemos traído, unos cuantos espías de Frollo y no cualquier espía, su leal capitán y su secuaz campanero jorobado, merecen ser llevados a la horca" Colocaron sogas sobre sus cuellos, estaban a punto de ser ejecutados entre los gritos de la multitud pero en eso alguien dijo a viva voz "Deténgase" todos vieron que se trataban de Esmeralda quien apelaba para salvar sus vidas.

- Son nuestros amigos no espías -dijo Esmeralda a todos-

- Y porque no lo dijeron?

- Intentamos decirlo -dijeron Quasimodo y Febo al ser desatados-

- Venimos a advertirles, Frollo sabe donde se esconden y vendrá al alba con su ejército -dijo Drake a toda la multitud-

- Rápidamente todo el mundo empezó a recoger sus cosas y irse de las catacumbas ante la llegada inminente del juez Frollo.

- De no ser por ustedes caeríamos en las manos de Frollo -les dijo Esmeralda en agradecimiento-

- No fue nada pero a quien debes agradecer es a Quasimodo -dijo Ayaki-

- Es cierto sin su ayuda no hubiéramos llegado aquí

"Yo tampoco" en ese instante todos voltearon a ver a Frollo quien acababa de llegar con todo su ejército, rápidamente los hombres del juez cercaron el lugar y apresaron a todos los que estaban allí.

- Luego de veinte años de búsqueda, la corte de los milagros al fin es mía -dijo el juez- Debo agradecértelo Quasimodo sabia que algún día me serias muy útil y miren que más tenemos aquí, al capitán Febo que volvió a la vida

- Esto aún no acaba Frollo -dijo Ayaki-

Ayaki, Drake, Eria y Kaith invocaron sus Llaves Espada y atacaron a los hombres de Frollo pero en eso una explosión muy fuerte derribó a los cuatro, alzaron la vista y vieron a un hombre en armadura que portaba una gigantesca Llave Espada, era el general Arngrim.

- Bien hecho Sir Arngrim, no resultaron ser una mayor amenaza -dijo el juez Frollo-

- Yo me encargaré de ellos

- Perfecto, habrá una hoguera en la plaza esta tarde y todos estarán presente

- Amo, por favor no -suplicó Quasimodo al juez-

- Enciérrenlo y asegúrense de que no escape

En la plaza de la ciudad se alzaba un patíbulo en el centro yacía esmeralda atada a un poste lista para ser condenada a la hoguera. Febo junto con los demás estaba encerrado en unas enormes jaulas de acero mientras que los portadores de la Llave Espada estaban en una jaula especial sellada con magia y en lo alto del campanario Quasimodo yacía encadenado a los pilares de piedra.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí -dijo Drake golpeando la jaula con su Llave Espada-

- Es inútil, es una jaula de Adamantium, el imperio las usa para encarcelar a los portadores rebeldes -les explicó Eria-

- Debe haber una forma de escapar -dijo Ayaki intentado forzar la puerta-

En el patíbulo, Frollo leía los crímenes que se le acusaban a Esmeralda y sosteniendo una antorcha estaba a punto de encender la hoguera. "Te llegó la hora gitana, pero yo puedo salvarte de las llamas de este mundo y del siguiente, elígeme o al fuego" Esmeralda escupió a Frollo y el juez al ver su negativo encendió la hoguera. Desde lo alto de la catedral Quasimodo veía como Esmeralda empezaba a ser sofocada por el fuego y usando toda su fuerza logró liberarse de las cadenas, cogió una soga y se balanceó desde lo alto del campanario hasta llegar al atrio y sacar a Esmeralda de la hoguera, rápidamente se elevo con la soga hasta regresar a lo alto.

- Quasimodo! Capitán ataque la catedral -ordenó furioso el juez-

- Lo logró -dijo Drake desde la jaula-

- No podrá el solo contra todo los soldados -dijo Kaith-

- Hay que ayudarle de una forma u otra! -dijo Ayaki a viva voz-

Con su Llave Espada, Ayaki dio un golpe a la jaula pero está no parecía ceder, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas Ayaki volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez ocurrió una explosión de luz que cegó a todos por un momento, cuando abrieron los ojos vieron sorprendidos que Ayaki había logrado destrozar la jaula pero no solo eso, ahora ella vestía una armadura resplandeciente que cubría por completo su cuerpo, era dorada y con adornos plateados el casco tenía un peculiar diseño a una aureola, y llevaba una capa blanca que ondeaba majestuosamente.

- Increíble...-dijo Drake atónito-

- Lo lograste, invocaste la Armadura de la Llave Espada -dijo Eria emocionada-

- No hay tiempo que perder acabemos con esto -dijo Ayaki-

Rápidamente fueron a las demás jaulas y liberaron a Febo y los otros gitanos quienes empezaron a enfrentar a los soldados de Frollo.

- Ustedes vayan con Quasimodo nosotros detendremos a los soldado -les dijo Febo-

- Buena suerte

- A la carga -dijo Drake-

Se abrieron paso derribando a todos los soldados que había mientras que el juez ordenaba a varios de sus hombres que derribaran la puerta de la catedral. Drake y los demás llegaron hasta allí y lograron abatir a los soldados, el juez se veía rodeado por los cuatro portadores de la Llave Espada pero aún no se rendiría, sacó el cristal que Arngrim le había dado.

"Ahora conocerán el castigo divino, hazlos arder en el Fuego Infernal, aparece ante mí IFRIT!"

El cristal brilló con gran intensidad, del suelo emergieron varios pilares de fuego y de ellos emergió una gran criatura monstruosa de bestial aspecto, su cuerpo era de color marrón y estaba cubierto de pelo rojo, su cabeza estaba coronada por dos grandes cuernos. La bestia rugió con gran intensidad y todo el lugar su cubrió por un mar de llamas.

- Un Esper de fuego -dijo Eria asombrada-

- Ya vencimos a uno, podemos contra otro más dijo Drake

- Que ardan -ordenó Frollo a Ifrit-

La gran bestia se abalanzó contra ellos arrojando bolas de fuego, apenas podían esquivar sus devastadores ataques mientras todo a su alrededor ardía por las intensas llamas. Eria conjuró un hechizo de hielo pero este no le hizo mucho daño.

- No puede ser, los seres de fuego son débiles al hielo -dijo Eria sorprendida-

- Es por el calor abrazador, ha debilitado los ataques a base de hielo -le dijo Kaith-

- Tendremos que combatirlo usando nuestro propio Esper -dijo Ayaki sacando el cristal-

- No creo que sea buena idea, las criaturas de fuego tienen ventaja sobre las de trueno

- Habrá que intentarlo

Ayaki alzó el cristal y esté brilló con gran intensidad, por un momento el cielo se iluminó y descendió la gran serpiente Quetzalcóatl cubierta por rayos y centellas. Ambos Esper se lanzaron al ataque, la serpiente del trueno lanzó rayos contra su enemigo pero la bestia de fuego contra atacó arrojando una gigantesca bola de fuego, Quetzalcóatl evadió el ataque volando y la bola de fuego impactó contra la puerta de la catedral permitiéndole ingresar.

- Ayaki debes ir y ayudar a Quasimodo -le dijo Drake-

- Estás seguro?

- Nosotros nos encargaremos del Esper

- De acuerdo

Ayaki entró a la catedral mientras que los demás siguieron combatiendo a Ifrit. Quetzalcóatl volvió a atacar al Esper de fuego pero sus rayos no parecían hacerle un gran daño, Ifrit levantó con sus manos una parte del suelo y la arrojó contra la serpiente, una gran explosión ocurrió y el Esper de trueno cayó al suelo deshaciéndose en rayos luminosos hasta desaparecer por completo, su Esper había sido vencido.

Frollo había subido hasta el campanario, entró a una habitación y allí encontró a Quasimodo intentando despertar a Esmeralda pero la gitana no respondía. Frollo se acercó lentamente al jorobado.

- La mató -dijo Quasimodo con lagrimas en los ojos-

- Era mi deber por horrible que parezca...ya Quasimodo, es hora de poner fin a tu sufrimiento...para siempre!

Frollo sacó su espada y estaba por apuñalar a Quasimodo pero en ese momento Ayaki bloqueo su ataque. Frollo empezó a forcejear con ella entonces todos vieron sorprendidos como Esmeralda comenzaba a despertar, Quasimodo la cargó en sus brazos y salieron de allí. Frollo fue tras ellos pero Ayaki lo detuvo, ambos combatieron haciendo chocar sus espadas, a pesar de su edad, el juez era lo bastante fuerte para darle pelea a Ayaki incluso logró derribarla y fue tras Quasimodo y Esmeralda. Los siguió hasta el balcón del campanario, los dos atentaban ocultarse de Frollo pero el juez los encontró y atacó con su espada, Ayaki llegó y bloqueó su ataque, los dos volvieron a combatir, Ayaki aun no entendía como el viejo fuera más fuerte que ella entonces vio a la plaza donde los demás seguían luchando contra Ifrit, era el Esper el que le daba fuerzas.

Drake y los demás continuaban combatiendo al Esper de fuego, Ifrit continuaba lanzándoles bolas de fuego, ninguno de sus ataques parecía hacerle un gran daño. "Tengo una idea" les dijo Drake. Kaith y Eria empezaron a lanzar cuantos hechizos de Hielo podían contra Ifrit, Drake aprovechó la distracción del Esper para subirse encima suyo empezar a atacarlo. Ifrit se sacudía pero Drake logró hundir su Llave Espada en el lomo de la bestia para evitar caer de su espalda, los dos magos continuaron lanzando Blizzard hasta que Drake sacó su Llave Espada y la clavó en la cabeza de Ifrit en medio de sus cuernos. El Esper emitió un gran rugido y se envolvió en un pilar de fuego, Drake salto de su espada y los tres vieron como el Esper se desvanecía quedando solo su cristal. Kaith lo tomó y los tres subieron rápidamente al campanario.

En lo alto de la catedral, Ayaki continuaba su combate con Frollo, el juez de un certero golpe la hizo a un lado y casi la hace caer del balcón, Ayaki se sostuvo de una gárgola de piedra y se ayudó a subir, mientras que Frollo fue tras Quasimodo y Esmeralda, los acorraló en una esquina y Frollo atacó ferozmente Quasimodo hizo a un lado a Esmeralda y tanto él como Frollo cayeron por el balcón, Esmeralda logró sostener a Quasimodo intentado ayudarle a subir, mientras que Frollo se balanceó hasta una de las gárgolas y logró subirse sobre ella alzando en alto su espada.

"Y Él castigará a los malvados y los condenará al Fuego Infernal"

Antes de que Frollo ejecutara su ataque final, Ayaki logró llegar y arrojó su Llave Espada a la gárgola sobre la que Frollo se había parado, esta se rajó y el Juez perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia el fuego. Esmeralda apenas podía sujetar a Quasimodo pero no pudo más y cayó pero abajo fue atrapado por Drake y Kaith quienes le ayudaron a entrar en la catedral. Rápidamente Ayaki y Esmeralda se reunieron con los demás, todo se había acabado.

Todos salieron de la catedral y fueron aclamados por toda la multitud, Febo se les acercó y Quasimodo tomó la mano de Esmeralda y la del capitán y las unió. "Que viva nuestro héroe, viva Quasimodo"

- Todo terminó bien -dijo Drake-

- Muchas gracias, sino fuera por ustedes no lo hubiéramos logrado -les dijo Quasimodo-

- Bueno tú fuiste le héroe, ahora debemos seguir con nuestro viaje -les dijo Ayaki-

- Saben una forma de llegar al Reino de la Oscuridad? -les preguntó Eria-

- Lo siento, no lo sabemos

- No importa, es hora de irnos cuídense y buena suerte

Los cuatro se despidieron de Quasimodo, Esmeralda y Febo. Desde el cielo descendió su nave y subieron en ella para luego elevarse más allá de las nubes hasta salir del mundo y llegar al espacio.

- Bien chico que averiguaron? -les preguntó Silver-

- La verdad nada... -dijo Drake-

- Aun me preguntó porque un general ayudaría a Frollo -dijo Eria-

- A donde se habrá ido Arngrim?, algo me dice que volveremos a verle -dijo Kaith-

- No se preocupen chicos, Kupo solo hay que continuar por el camino -les animó Mog-

- Es cierto, así que en marcha -dijo Ayaki-

La nave se adentró más en el espacio profundo, aún no imaginaban los nuevos mundos que contrarían en su camino.

.

.

**Fin del capitulo 17**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola a todos, aqui estan dos nuevos capitulos, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto el nuevo personaje agregado es el que todos ya conocemos, les dejo su tema musical para que lo recuerden.

watch?v=K4M5ivckBPQ


	18. Capitulo 18 Un Pueblo muy Sureño

**Capitulo 18 **

**Un Pueblo muy Sureño**

Su travesía continuaba por el espacio infinito, aún sin un rumbo fijo y sin la menor pista de cómo llegar al Reino de la Oscuridad. El viaje se hacía cada vez más largo y aburrido, la que se encontraba más molesta era Ayaki.

- No puede ser que singamos navegando sin un rumbo

- Sin un mapa o alguna pista no hay mucho que podamos hacer -dijo Drake-

- Parece que no llegaremos a ningún lado si seguimos así -dijo Eria con un suspiro-

- A lo lejos vieron algo que les llamó la atención, escucharon la voz del capitán Silver avisándoles que habían llegado a un nuevo mundo.

- Tierra a la vista, un mundo no muy grande si me preguntan

- No parece ser un mundo controlado por el Imperio, de lo contrario habría naves imperiales vigilando la zona -dijo Kaith-

- Será mejor ir allí y buscar algo de información -dijo Drake-

La nave descendió a aquel mundo, bajaron atravesando las nubes hasta que tocaron el agua del mar, vieron que el sol estaba casi al ocaso y no muy lejos de donde habían llegado se veía un puerto por lo que decidieron ir allí, Drake, Ayaki, Eria y Drake descendieron de la nave. El pueblo al que habían llegado no era muy grande pero era muy diferente al mundo de Quasimodo ya que no era medieval sino más moderno pero sin llegar al nivel del Imperio. Había una gran conmoción por algún evento importante por lo que decidieron ir a ver qué sucedía.

- Sí que hay mucho movimiento, me preguntó por qué será -dijo Kaith pensativo-

- Miren allí -dijo Ayaki señalando un anuncio pegado en una pared y lo leyó en voz alta- La familia La Bouff ofrecerá una fiesta de disfraces esta noche por la llegada del príncipe Naveen de Maldonia

- Una fiesta, creo que en un lugar tan concurrido podríamos obtener algo de información -dijo Kaith-

- Decía que un príncipe llegó a la ciudad, tal vez podríamos pedir su ayuda -dijo Eria-

- Necesitamos disfraces pero creo que ustedes dos pasan con sus trajes de magos -dijo Ayaki en broma a Eria y Kaith-

Los cuatro fueron a la dirección donde se realizaría la fiesta, ya había anochecido y en el lugar había una gran concurrencia la fiesta se realizaba en una lujosa y elegante mansión, había todo tipo de disfraces, desde unos muy simples hasta otros mucho más elaborados. Al parecer era un fiesta para la alta sociedad pues la mayoría de las personas era gente elegante.

- Vaya creo que aquí no encontraremos nada -dijo Drake decepcionado-

- Aún nos queda hablar con ese príncipe, habrá que esperar a que anuncien su llegada -dijo Ayaki-

- Hasta entonces sugiero que disfrutemos de la fiesta -dijo Kaith mientras a iba a hablar con las chicas de la fiesta-

Drake y Ayaki fueron a probar los bocadillos mientras que Eria fue a ver los disfraces, mientras caminaba vio algo que le llamó la atención, era un grupo de cuatro personas que llevaban puestas gabardinas y capuchas negras, era muy extraño pero los perdió de vista por la gran multitud, fue caminando hacia al jardín y se sentó en una de la bancas, de repente vio que algo salía de los arbustos, al ver de cerca notó que un pequeño sapo el cual se quedo mirando fijamente hasta que el animal sorprendentemente le hablo.

- Disculpe señorita, por casualidad no es usted una princesa?

- Ahhhh

Eria asustada empezó a pisar a la rana "Espera...por favor, eso duelo" suplicó la rana hasta que Eria dejó de pisarlo.

- Lo siento, es que me tomaste desprevenida -dijo Eria disculpándose-

- No hay problema...solo no vuelvas a pisarme

- Vaya esto es curioso, tendré que llevarte con los demás

Eria tomó a la rana y fue a buscar a Drake y los demás. Al encontrarlos los llevó al jardín donde les mostró al curioso animal que hablaba.

- Miren lo que encontré -dijo Eria mostrándoles al sapo-

- Oigan tranquilos, no soy un sapo, soy un príncipe me transformaron en esto

- Tú eres el príncipe Naveen? -le preguntó Eria-

- Si ese soy yo pero soy mucho más guapo en mi forma normal -dijo el príncipe-

- Genial otro gobernante convertido en animal -dijo Drake con sarcasmo-

- Quien te hizo esto? -le preguntó Ayaki-

El príncipe les contó que todo estaba normal cuando llegó a la ciudad pero un misterioso hombre, un adivino que se hacía llamar Dr. Facilier le ofreció leerle la fortuna y usando su magia vudú lo transformó en un sapo, lo había tenido cautivo pero pudo escapar.

- Por favor no puedo quedarme así, lleno de esta...baba -dijo el príncipe-

- Técnicamente es moco no baba -le dijo Eria-

- Vudú...nunca había escuchado de ese tipo de magia -dijo Kaith pensativo-

- Lo siento yo tampoco

- Conozco la forma de romper el hechizo, una princesa debe besarme -dijo el pequeño sapo-

- Pues...no conocemos a ninguna princesa y ninguno de nosotros es de la realeza, verdad? -dijo Drake fijándose en Ayaki-

- A mí ni me mires, soy tan plebeya como tú -dijo Ayaki ante la insinuación de su amigo-

El príncipe les suplico que le ayudaran a regresar a la normalidad y a cambio les daría lo que le pidieran, los cuatro decidieron ayudarle pero necesitaban hallar a una princesa para que le besara. Eria se quedó con Naveen mientras que los demás fueron a buscar entre los invitados a alguien que pareciera de la realeza. Ayaki fue hacia donde estaba la gran mansión y en lo alto de un balcón vio a una chica de tez morena muy bonita pero de mirada triste, llevaba un vestido plateado y una corona por lo que ella dedujo que debía ser una princesa, así que fue a avisarle a Naveen. Drake y Kaith fueron al patio donde estaban los invitados, allí vieron que anunciaban la llegada del príncipe y vieron a un joven muy bien parecido y elegante que saludaba a toda la concurrencia.

- Espera ese no puede ser el príncipe -dijo Drake-

- Debe tratarse de un impostor, seguro trabaja para ese tal brujo, habrá que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas

- Espera Kaith, hay mucha gente y nadie creería si dijéramos que el verdadero príncipe es un sapo

Ayaki se reunió con Eria y el Naveene y les dijo que había visto una princesa en el balcón de la mansión a lo que el sapo subió de inmediato salto por el muro de la mansión, Ayaki y Eria le siguieron pero tuvieron que entrar y subir por las escaleras hasta esa habitación. Cuando entraron vieron a la chica del vestido persiguiendo a Naveene e intentando golpearle con un libro.

- Espera no lo lastimes -dijo Eria-

- Es un sapo que habla...me asustó -dijo la chica-

- Tranquila no tienes por qué temerle es inofensivo

- Vaya...y quienes son ustedes?

- Yo soy Ayaki, ella es Eria y el es...el príncipe Naveen

- Mi nombre es Tiana, lo que dicen es imposible, el príncipe está abajo en la fiesta

- Ese no soy yo es un impostor -dijo el sapo-

El príncipe le contó a la chica lo que le había pasado y le dijo que ella debía besarlo para que regresara a la normalidad, Tiana estaba algo incrédula pero el príncipe le suplicó, le dijo que le daría lo que quisiera si le ayudar, tras pensarlo un poco ella aceptó, cerró sus ojos y lentamente acercó sus labios a los del sapo pero al momento de besarle ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado, una gran luz iluminó el lugar y cuando se despejó...Tiana se había convertido también en un sapo.

- Pero qué...que me hiciste?-dijo ella sorprendida-

- Pero se supone que eso rompería el hechizo -dijo el príncipe molesto-

- Tuve que besar a un sapo y ahora soy uno también

- Tranquila...hallaremos la forma de ayudarles -dijo Eria-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y vieron entrar a un grupo de cuatro encapuchados vestidos de negro y con gran sorpresa observaron como invocaban Llaves Espadas.

- Quienes son ustedes? -dijo Ayaki a la defensiva-

- Los he visto antes... -dijo Eria pensativa-...no puede ser, son los...Guerreros de la Oscuridad

- Los que...?

Uno de los encapuchados se abalanzó contra Ayaki pero ella bloqueo su ataque, otro fue contra Eria, ella intentó aturdirlo con su magia pero no funcionó, los otros dos encapuchados también se unieron a la batalla pero uno de ellos lanzó un hechizo de Fuego sobre Naveen y Tiana, Ayaki bloqueó la bola de fuego con su Llave Espada pero la explosión los hizo caer por el balcón y Ayaki penas podía sostenerse del borde. Eria intentó ayudarla pero antes de que lo lograra otro encapuchado alzó su Llave Espada y dijo "Frogga" le lanzó un rayo de color verde que impactó sobre ella y golpeó también a Ayaki en un instante las dos fueron transformadas también en sapos. Los cuatro cayeron por el balcón pero saltaron hacia los arbustos y la caída no fue tan abrupta.

- Qué rayos...? Que nos hicieron? -dijo Ayaki al ver que también era un sapo-

- Un hechizo de transformación y uno muy poderoso -dijo Eria-

- Reviértelo

- Lo siento pero...en este estado no puedo usar mi magia

- Ahora todos somos sapos que conveniente -dijo el príncipe con sarcasmo-

- Quienes eran esos? Y porque nos atacaron? -preguntó Tiana asustada-

- Los Guerreros de la Oscuridad, supuestamente fueron derrotados hace años por los Guerreros de la Luz, pero estos deben ser...

Antes de que Eria terminara de hablar una bola de fuego casi les impacta. Los cuatro encapuchados aún les estaban buscando, los cuatro corrieron de vuelta hacia donde estaban los demás invitados pero una de las bolas de fuego impactó sobre una de la mesas iniciando un gran caos en todo el lugar, todo el mundo corría de un lugar a otro. Drake y Kaith fueron a buscar a los demás y vieron a un grupo de sapos saltando de un lugar a otro huyendo de la conmoción.

- El príncipe pero...donde están Ayaki y Eria? -dijo Drake-

- Drake soy yo... -le gritó su amiga-

- Ayaki Eria? Qué diablos paso? -dijo Kaith al verlas transformadas en sapos-

- Es una larga historia pero...Cuidado!

En ese instante más bolas de fuego cayeron, los encapuchados seguían con su ataque. Los cuatro sapos saltaron sobre unos globos y se fueron flotando sobre ellos. Drake y Kaith corrieron intentando alcanzarlos y sin darse cuenta iban en dirección al pantano. Desde cierta distancia un hombre moreno vestido con un traje morado observaba molesta la huída del príncipe transformado en sapo.

**Fin del capitulo 18**

.

.


	19. Capitulo 19 Perdidos en el Bayu

**Capitulo 19**

**Perdidos en el Bayú**

Los cuatro, transformados en sapos, se sostenían de los globos mientras se adentraban en las profundidades del pantano.

- Genial, ahora los cuatro estamos atrapados en esta situación -dijo Ayaki molesta-

- Porque el beso no habrá funcionado? -se preguntó Eria-

- Se suponía que el beso de una princesa rompería el hechizo -dijo el príncipe Naveen-

- No soy una princesa, soy una camarera -dijo Tiana a todos-

- Una camarera? Con razón el beso no funciono, me engañaste -le increpó el príncipe-

- Nunca dije que fuera una princesa, además era una fiesta de disfraces

Naveen y Tiana empezaron a discutir mientras que Eria intentaba calmarlos, Ayaki dijo a todos que se callaran pero en ese momento los globos empezaron a reventarse uno a uno, los cuatro cayeron al pantano por suerte la caída no les daño.

- Ahora qué? -dijo Ayaki-

- Lo mejor será salir del pantano y seguir el río hacia el mar -les dijo Tiana-

- Oigan...es normal que los troncos se muevan así? -dijo Naveen-

- No son troncos...son...cocodrilos

Del agua salieron varios cocodrilos que empezaron a atacarles intentado comérselos. Ayaki y Eria invocaron sus Llaves Espadas pero estas eran mucho más pequeñas y sus formas habían cambiado. "En este estado no creo que podamos luchar" dijo Eria preocupada, "No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo" dijo Ayaki mientras se lanzaba a atacar a los cocodrilos, era lo suficientemente rápida para evadir sus mordidas pero los ataques de Ayaki no parecían hacer el menor daño.

- No funciona, será mejor ocultarnos -dijo Tiana-

- Rápido por aquí

Los cuatro se ocultaron dentro de un viejo tronco y vieron como los cocodrilos seguían merodeando esperando a que salieran para devorarlos.

- Habrá que esperar a que se vayan -dijo Tiana-

- Eria...cuanto tiempo seguiremos convertidas en sapos? -le preguntó Ayaki-

- Por lo general el efecto puede durar un par de horas pero...usaron un hechizo más poderoso por lo que nos quedaremos así por un tiempo indeterminado

- Genial es lo único que faltaba -dijo Ayaki molesta-

- Haber señoritas...alguien puede explicarme quienes eran los encapuchados que nos atacaron? -preguntó el Naveen-

Ayaki también quería saber, aunque no estaba muy segura Eria les dijo que al parecer esos encapuchados serían los Guerreros de la Oscuridad, cuatro portadores de la Llave Espada provenientes del Reino de la Oscuridad, sus intenciones no era muy claras pero según había leído Eria, los cuatro Guerreros de la Oscuridad habían sido vencido hace años por los antiguos Guerreros de la Luz, el Emperador y sus tres generales, por lo que estos debían ser los Nuevos Guerreros de la Oscuridad. Naveen y Tiana se perdieron con la historia de Eria por lo que ella tuvo que contarles todo desde el principio, así como Naveen le contó a Tiana como se transformó en sapo, sin duda sería una larga noche.

Drake y Kaith se habían adentrado en el pantano buscando a Ayaki y los demás pero era muy difícil seguirles el rastro a unos sapos.

- Ayaki...Eria... -gritaba Drake esperando alguna respuesta-

- Es casi como buscar una aguja en un pajar, este lugar debe estar lleno de sapos y otros animales -dijo Kaith-

- No importa, debemos encontrarlas

Los dos siguieron adentrándose más en el pantano sin saber que encontrarían allí o que les acechaba en las sombras.

* * *

La fiesta de los La Bouff había terminado en un desastre, los invitados ya se habían ido pero alguien seguía allí, un hombre de tez oscura, alto y vestido con un elegante traje morado y un sobrero alto. Entró en la sala de la mansión donde le esperaba el falso príncipe Naveen.

- No esperaba verlo aquí... -dijo el impostor algo nervioso-

- Idiota! Dejaste escapar al sapo

- No fue mi culpa Dr Facilier, creí que necesitaba un poco de aire y lo dejé salir un rato

Facilier se acercó al impostor y le sacó un talismán de madera que llevaba puesto, al instante el príncipe se transformó en un hombre de baja estatura, calvo y gordo revelando así su verdadera forma.

- Sin la sangre del verdadero príncipe no podrás seguir aparentando ser él y tu lo dejaste escapar -le reclamó Facilier-

- Nunca debí aceptar este plan ni meterme con esas cosas del Vudú

- Escúchame bien mi regordete amigo, el plan es muy simple, tú te casarás con la chica La Bouff y ambos nos dividiremos la mitad de toda su fortuna en partes iguales, 60 40 claro. Pero por ahora debemos encontrar al sapo

Facilier le colocó de nuevo el talismán y se transformó de vuelta en el prí puertas del salón se abrieron y un grupo de cuatro encapuchados ingresaron allí. Facilier vio con curiosidad a esas cuatro personas.

- Supongo que usted es el tal Hombre Sombra del que oímos hablar -dijo uno de los encapuchados-

- Así me llaman algunos pero prefiero Dr Faclier, quienes son ustedes?

- Bien Dr...estamos interesados en esta magia suya, Vudú creo...

- Es algo que no cualquiera puede hacer requiere años de práctica y tener...amigos del otro lado

- Sabemos de su plan, algo ingenioso pero porque solo buscar algo tan frívolo como el dinero si puede tener algo mucho más provechoso

- Les escucho -dijo Facilier con interés-

- Le ofrecemos poder, el verdadero poder de la Oscuridad, solo necesitamos de su ayuda y que nos enseñe un poco de ese Vudú

Tras pensarlo un poco, Facilier aceptó la propuesta de los encapuchados y los llevó a su guarida en un viejo edificio de la ciudad. Era una habitación reducida llena de mascaras y objetos muy antiguos.

- Bien señores, antes de sellar cualquier trato con ustedes primero debo atender cierto asunto con mis...amigos -dijo Facilier a los encapuchados-

- Adelante...

El brujo empezó a recitar ciertas palabras y arrojó un polvo a la pared, las máscaras empezaron a brillar y a moverse como si tuvieran vida flotando por toda la instancia mientras una neblina purpura cubría todo ese lugar.

- Amigos...sé que ya me he endeudado con ustedes pero ahora tengo nuevos socios en este negocio y necesito un poco de su ayuda. Solo necesito que me consigan al príncipe Sapo, con su sangre completaré mi plan, me apoderaré de esta ciudad y tendrán las almas y corazones de todos sus habitantes

Las mascaras sonrieron maléficamente y varias sombras salieron del lugar.

- Muy impresionante -dijo uno de los encapuchados-

- Ellos se encargarán de encontrar al príncipe, ahora señores, hablemos de negocios -dijo Facilier con una sonrisa-

* * *

El sol se elevaba en lo alto del cielo, y sus primero rayos iluminaban el bayú. Ayaki fue la primera en despertar y con gran molestia vio que seguía siendo un sapo, esperaba que para ese momento el hechizo hubiera perdido su efecto. Eria, Naveen y Tiana despertaron también, los cuatro salieron del tronco, el lugar estaba muy tranquilo y no parecía haber rastro de los cocodrilos.

- Bien todo está tranquilo, a donde iremos? -dijo el príncipe-

- Seguiremos el río hacia el mar y llegaremos a la ciudad -dijo Tiana- Necesitamos una balsa

- Ayaki y Eria recogieron unos cuantos trozos de madera y con ayuda de Tiana prepararon una balsa.

- Supongo que esto servirá -dijo Eria-

- Perfecto, todos abordo

Los cuatro subieron a la pequeña balsa y se adentraron río abajo, Tiana y Ayaki remaban con unas pequeñas ramas mientras que el príncipe armó un instrumento con unas hojas y ramas y se puso a tocar.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento para eso -le dijo Eria-

- Vamos, hay que darle un poco de diversión a la situación -dijo el príncipe mientras seguía tocando-

Notaron que algo se movía bajo el agua y de repente vieron salir un gran cocodrilo, parecía que iba a atacarlos pero en lugar de eso saco una trompeta y empezó a tocar al ritmo de Naveen.

- Que buen ritmo hermano -dijo Naveen-

- Eso es viejo tienes estilo -le dijo el cocodrilo mientras tocaba su trompeta-

- Oye...no vas a comernos verdad? -dijo Tiana un poco asustada-

- Oh no claro que no, mi nombre es Louis el mejor trompetista de todo el Bayú, nunca había visto a un sapo tocar como tu amigo

- En realidad no somos sapos, somos personas -dijo Naveen-

- Si, el príncipe se dejó engañar por el Hombre Sombra y su magia Vudú y ahora estamos en este embrollo -dijo Tiana-

- Ya te expliqué que el tipo tenía un gran carisma y un ritmo muy pegajoso

- Vudú eh...creo que deberían ver a mama Odie ella es toda una experta en eso del Vudú, vive en lo más profundo del bayú

- Podría llevarnos señor Louis? -le pregunto Eria-

El cocodrilo decidió ayudarlos y les mostró el camino que debían seguir, se adentraron en lo más profundo del Bayú sin saber que encontrarían allí pero al menos el viaje fue un poco ameno gracias a la música de Louis.

**Fin del Capitulo 19**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola a todos, tras un buen tiempo les traigo dos nuevos capitulos. Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la proxima.


End file.
